Furious Affairs
by ChinaTeaSunflowers
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO LET'S PLAY DOUBLES.! Because Everyone's Life Needs A Little Spice.! Dotty and Bria.!
1. And So It Begins

_**Word From The Author: This Is The Sequel To My First Fast and Furious Franchise Fanfiction "Let's Play Doubles". Because Of You Guys, I'm More Confident And I Hope You Guys [And Gals] Enjoy This One As Well.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly Enough, If It's In The Fast And Furious, It Doesn't Belong To Me.**_

_**Chapter One: And So It Begins**_

"Dominic, come on!" Letty pulled on Dom's leg.

Dom slid from under the car. His face, hands and bare chest were marked with grease. His brown eyes fixed onto Letty's in a tired gaze.

"I don't want to be here any longer than we need to be."

"Well, we have to get as much work as we can before we leave." Dom replied.

"Yeah, but we still have another week to get enough work in." Letty said.

"All right. All right, woman." Dom gave in. She stood up and he followed suit. He dropped the wrench that he'd been using into a small box and wiped his hands off with a rag.

"I really don't want to go back to the house though," explained Letty.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sure that Mia is waiting at the front door with her newest bridal magazine." Letty replied.

Dom laughed, "You have no one to blame but yourself. You're the one who told her that she could plan your wedding."

"Oh, siding with your sister are we?" Letty asked, feigning shock.

"Of course." Dom joked. Letty smiled and pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Smart ass."

"What? You don't like my awesome smartassness?" Dom asked pretending to be hurt.

"Dominic, it's not even a word so how can I possibly like it?"

"Touché."

"Yeah." Letty patted his chest and walked to her car and hopped in, starting the engine.

"Dinner better be on the table when I get home woman." Dom yelled as he walked to his car.

Letty rolled down her window, flipped Dom off and sped off towards the Toretto house.

Dom laughed to himself and got into his car. On his way home, he thought about the reason he'd be having his wedding so far from home.

_Flashback (one week ago)…_

"_Mia! Mia!" Brian yelled. He'd just walked into the house and had exciting news for his beautiful girlfriend._

_Mia raced down the stairs with her eyes wide and looked at a frazzled Brian._

"_Brian, what is it? Are you all right? What's going on?" Mia asked, worried._

"_Okay, two words: Saint Lucia."_

"_I don't understand." Mia responded._

"_You know, the Caribbean."_

"_Okay, what about it?"_

"_That's where we're going! You, me, Dom, Letty, Leon, and Jesse."_

"_What about Vince?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, him too." Brian said, waving his hand as if Vince were an after thought._

"_How did you manage to arrange this?"_

"_Well, the Captain sort of owed me a favor after we gift-wrapped Tran for him." _

_Brian's excitement didn't cease even when Mia's forehead creased in thought. He just opened his bright eyes wider and smiled at Mia._

"_What do you say babe?" _

_Mia smiled and jumped into his arms, laughing and kissing his lips._

"_I take that as a yes!" Leon said from the doorway of the living room._

"_Were you guys listening to our entire conversation?" Mia asked._

"_Pretty much." Vince and Jesse said. Brian and Mia looked at the staircase where Jesse and Vince said._

_Mia rolled her eyes and Brian laughed._

"_So, what do you guys say?"_

"_I'm in. I need a new Speedo." Leon said and drank the rest of his beer._

"_Okay, that's gross, bro." said Brian._

"_There's only one question now." Mia said._

"_Yeah, who's gonna tell the big man in charge?" inquired Vince. _

_Abruptly, Vince and Jesse made themselves scarce and Leon walked into the kitchen and out the patio door._

"_Well, I guess that means that we have to tell my brother." Mia shrugged._

"_Tell me what?" Dom and Letty stood in the living room as Dom closed the screen door._

"_We got an awesome trip to Saint Lucia. All expenses paid for. Five days, four nights."_

"_Yeah, that's not happening." Dom quickly stated._

"_Why not? Dom, think about it. We could have the wedding there. Just us." Mia urged._

_Letty's eyes got wide and she smiled. "Babe, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. We said we wanted the wedding to be exotic."_

"_Yeah, but I meant like Hawaii with hot chicks leiing me."_

"_What?!" Mia and Letty said in unison. Brian shook his head and laughed._

"_No, like the leis that the put around your neck when you get off the plane." Brian explained._

"_Oh. Well, babe, still it's Saint Lucia!" Letty replied. She put her arms around his neck and smiled. Dom looked at how excited Letty looked and then grinned at her._

"_All right. All right, fine. But you all have Letty to thank for this." Dom said._

"_What?!" Brian asked in disbelief. Mia hit him in his chest with the back of her hand._

"_Ow. I mean, thanks Letty." Brian said, rubbing his hurt chest._

"_When do we leave?" Dom inquired._

"_Two weeks." Brian said._

_End of flashback_

Dom shook his head and smirked as he pulled up to the house. He turned off the engine and took his keys out of the ignition.

"And so it begins. Seven day countdown until my wedding." Dom said to himself.

He, like many of his friends, could not believe it.

Dom, however, couldn't have been happier.


	2. All Work And No Play

_**Chapter 2: All Work and No Play**_

"Letty, are you listening?" Mia asked, waving her hand in front of Letty's face.

Letty, who'd been daydreaming, snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Mia. Her confused face convinced Mia that she hadn't been listening to a thing that Mia was saying.

"Letty, the wedding is seven days away and you still don't have a dress."

"Mia, listen to me, I just haven't found the perfect dress. All of the dresses that we've seen don't seem like the one that I want Dom to see me in."

"Dom will think you look beautiful in anything that you wear, Let. Trust me; I've never seen that man look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"Yeah, he better not." Letty joked. Mia smiled and put her hands on Letty's shoulders.

"He loves you. I'm sure whatever you decide to wear, my brother will love it."

"Thanks, Mia." Letty smiled. She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"All right, Let. I'm gonna let you get some sleep," replied Mia.

"Okay. See ya in the morning." Letty said. Mia kissed Letty's cheek and got off of the bed. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Letty reached over and grabbed one of the magazines that Mia had left at the end of the bed. She opened it and began flipping through the pages.

Just as Letty thought that it was hopeless trying to find a dress, she flipped to page one hundred and seventy-seven.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_There it was! The perfect dress! _Her _perfect dress!_

Letty screamed loudly and stood on the bed. Mia rushed in the room with her toothbrush in her mouth and a facial mask on. Her eyes were wide and Dom was right behind her.

"What happened?" Mia asked her mouth filled with toothpaste. She and Dom looked at her like she was crazy for standing on top of the bed and screaming like she was being kidnapped.

Letty held the picture against her chest and hopped off the bed. She pulled Mia inside and pushed Dom away.

"Hey, it's my room!" Dom yelled as Letty closed the door in his face.

"Give us two minutes, babe!" shouted Letty.

On the other side of the door, Dom rubbed his head and sat down against the door and put his head on the door. He was tired and wanted to get to bed.

"Letty, what has gotten into you?" Mia asked. She spat her toothpaste out in Dom and Letty's bathroom sink.

Letty flipped the picture around so that Mia could see and tapped it furiously.

"This is the dress, Mia! This is my dress! I have to have it!" Letty said. She was jumping up and down, her long ponytail hitting her shoulders and neck as she bounced.

Mia's eyes got wider and she grabbed the magazine from Letty. Even Mia thought it was the most beautiful dress.

"Okay, there are two problems." Mia said.

Letty stopped jumping up and down and her face started to fall.

"What? No, Mia, no. Don't say that!" exclaimed Letty.

"They aren't big problems. They can be fixed."

"Okay, so, what are they?"

"Well, the first is that you have to pick a different color because it says that it's no longer available in that color anymore."

"And?"

"Babe, it's a Christian Dior dress."

"So?!" Dominic, Leon, Jesse and Vince asked from the other side of the door. Vince, Leon and Jesse had joined Dom in his pursuit to figure out why he was being locked out of his own bedroom at two-thirty in the morning.

Mia and Letty looked at each other.

"Go away!" They both yelled at the door.

"No!" The four mean shouted back.

Letty opened the door and Dominic fell backwards into the room. He'd still been leaning against the door. Vince, who had his ear pressed against the door, nearly tripped over Dom in his journey to find his balance.

"Well, since you guys won't go away, I have to ask this one question." Mia said.

"What?" Leon inquired.

"Do any of you have a tampon?" Mia asked.

"Gross!" interjected Jesse.

"Eww!" Vince yelled.

"That's sick!" Leon added.

Letty rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You women are-." Vince began.

"Finish that sentence and you'll never speak again." Letty interrupted.

Vince put his hands up in surrender and walked down the hall to his room. Leon stalked off downstairs and Jesse followed suit.

"Where's Brian?" Mia asked.

"Sitting on the steps out front." Dom told her. Mia nodded her head and sighed. She squeezed Letty's hand.

"Your dress is an amazing pick. I'll order it for you tomorrow." She said and smiled. Letty's face lightened up again and Dom smiled. He loved to see her happy.

When she smiled, the look in her eyes told Dom that all of the pain that he'd endured and everything bad in the world was actually worth it in the end.

_Meanwhile on the porch…_

Mia stepped out onto the porch and went to sit down next to Brian. Brian was looking up at the stars. When he felt Mia's presence, he looked over at her.

He laughed at her facial mask.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Mia joked. Brian laughed and Mia smiled.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about life and how fast it goes by."

"Hmm. That's true." Mia nodded in agreement.

"I'm so tired, Mia."

"All work and no play."

"Yeah, well, we can play in Saint Lucia."

"Yes we can." Mia laughed.

"Come on, love. Let's get that off of your face." Brian said.

Mia laughed. "That's the second best thing I've heard all night."


	3. Order Forms And Taxi Confessions

_**Chapter 3: Order Forms and Taxi Confessions**_

"Yes, hi, I'd like to place an order for a wedding gown." Mia said. She paused as the woman on the other line spoke.

"Yes, my sister is getting married and she's fallen in love with the Christian Dior dress from your Dreams Come True Collection. We're pressed for time, as the wedding is in a week." Mia paused again and nodded her head.

Suddenly, a smile crept up on her face and Mia placed her hand on her chest.

"Yes, that will be perfect. She's a size two. Now, about the color; it says that the original color isn't available." Mia stated. She nodded as the woman spoke.

"All right. The off white and champagne colors will be perfect. I see that the price has escalated since the dress went on the market."

Mia looked up to see Letty at the office doorway. Mia gestured for her to come and sit down. As Letty took a seat in a loose chair, Mia switched the call to speakerphone to allow Letty to listen.

"Well, actually the escalated price was lowered due to the extinction of the original color. Because we no longer have that color in stock, the dress wasn't selling as much. So, we've lowered the price to a mere three thousand dollars." The Englishwoman's voice said. Her accent sounded highly offended that Mia had even asked about the price.

"That will be perfect."

"Good. The dress will be available for pick up in two days." The woman said.

"Thank you. We'll have the money wire transferred to the account that you've given me." Mia said.

"Good. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." The woman said. Before Mia got the chance to say goodbye, the line had ended.

"Bitch." Letty said.

Mia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got your dress!" Mia exclaimed.

"So I heard." Letty laughed. She hated to admit it, but she was as excited as Mia was.

Letty never pictured herself as the type of girl to get all worked up over a wedding, much less be getting married to Dom. It was never something that she'd been worried about. She knew that it'd be her and Dom forever but they were finally taking it to the next step.

Letty walked into the garage and looked over in shock at the piece of crap car that had just been towed in.

"What the hell?!" Letty asked.

"Car got hit dead on in an accident. Wrong asshole. Wrong lane. Wrong time." Dom said as he looked over the paper work.

"Order form says the owner wants new everything. New parts, new paint."

"Hell, they don't have much of a damn choice!" Leon yelled.

"Goddamned street racers!" The owner of the car was yelling into a cell phone as he walked up to the garage.

Letty smiled and remembered a time when that's exactly how she felt.

_Flashback (eight years ago)…_

"_Where to, lady?" Letty's cab driver asked her. _

_It was the summer before college and Letty's car had been totaled by some asshole newbie who decided to race with the big dogs one night. She'd been forced to take taxi cabs everywhere._

"_256 Holland Drive." Letty told him. As she sat back in the cab, she looked out the window and watched the scenery fly past her._

"_So, what's it like being a lawyer?" The cab driver asked her._

"_Huh? Lawyer?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed that with the fancy suit and all and you coming out of a courthouse and all."_

"_Oh!" Letty said. She looked down at her clothes and rolled her eyes._

"_I'm sorry if it seems like I'm in your business. Didn't mean any harm."_

"_Oh no, not at all! I got into a car accident. Asshole decided to be a speed demon in the wrong lane." Letty said, not admitting the whole truth._

"_Yeah, we got a lot of assholes in L.A. sweetheart. Nothing unusual about that."_

"_Ain't that the truth?" Letty stated._

"_So, how'd it go in there? If you don't mind me asking, of course."_

"_Not too well. But I'm a big girl. I can bounce back from anything."_

"_That's good to hear. Well, here we are. 256 Holland Drive." He responded._

"_Thanks so much." Letty handed the cab driver the fare and smiled at him. "Keep the change."_

"_Hey, thanks, lady. Oh and try and stay away from those goddamned street racers." _

_As Letty exited the cab, she laughed at how impossible his statement was._

"_Yeah, those goddamned street racers." She repeated him and walked up the steps to her friend's house._

_End of flashback_

"Letty! Letty! Snap out of it! Give me a hand with this will you." Dom said. Letty shook her head and walked over to inspect the car.

_**Hey Guys, **_

_**Sorry, this chapter is pretty much irrelevant to the rest of the story except for the dress.! LOL.**_

_**I just had to write something so you guys wouldn't kick my ass.! I've been slipping lately and haven't had a lot of time to write anything. I'm sorry. But the next chapter will be better.!**_

_**Siempre,**_

_**LettyToretto**_


	4. Twas The Night Before Vacation

_**Chapter 4: 'Twas the Night Before Vacation**_

"All right, Dom! Your last race as a single man! How's that feel?" Hector asked.

"Hector for the last time, I'm not single. I'm just unmarried." Dom said. He gave Hector a handshake and handed him the money.

"Yeah, whatever, Dom. Unmarried means single."

"And that's just why you stay single." Dom laughed. Hector grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"All right, wannabe racers and racers! Race is on. Start line is the finish line!" Hector yelled.

For as long as everyone had known Hector, he was always saying how he wanted to go legit on the NIRA circuit. However, no one had yet to see the fruits of that labor.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Hector urged.

Six racers, one of them being Dominic, sped off towards their destination. Letty looked on as the others mingled with the other well-known racers.

Before anyone knew it, Dom was back across the finish line in a whirl of smoke and two other racers behind him.

"Well, looks like my man Dom is still the king of the streets." Hector laughed. He gave Dom a handshake and handed him the money. Dom gave the money to Mia and, as usual, picked up Letty.

Letty laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Trophy. Yeah, yeah." She said, jokingly. Dom smiled and held her close to him.

"Yo, Dom!" Hector yelled.

"What's up?"

"Party at your crib?" Hector asked as he put his arm around a random girl.

Dom looked at Mia who shrugged her shoulders. Letty and Brian did the same.

"Yeah. What the hell. Party at my crib," responded Dom.

"Nice."

_Thirty minutes later…_

The floors of the Toretto house vibrated thanks to the bass of the hip hop music that played through the speakers of Leon's sound system.

"Letty! What's up lil' mama? Getting married. Congratulations."

"Yeah, man. Thanks." Letty said, hugging him back.

"I'm gonna get another beer. Want one?" He asked.

"Nah, man, I'm good. Thanks."

As he walked off, Mia walked up to Letty.

"Who's that guy again, Mia?" Letty asked. The two women laughed.

"Dan, I think his name is. Or Don. Or something with a D." Mia replied. They laughed again as Dom walked up.

"What's that guy's name again?" Dom asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Letty said.

"He looks familiar. Watch him, Let."

"Oh, Jesus, Dom, he's not a bad guy. At least I hope not." Mia told him.

Dom kissed Mia's forehead and Letty's cheek and walked off just as Brian walked up behind the two women.

"Every guy is bad Mia. The only difference is, some are bad in good ways." Letty smirked. Mia smiled and Letty walked off.

"Babe, who was that guy hugging all up on Letty?" Brian asked.

Mia laughed, shook her head and pulled him into the kitchen with her.

"What's up?" Brian asked.

"Have you told anyone about the thing that we said we weren't gonna tell them about?"

"No. The only people that know are me, you, Leon, Vince, Jess, and the other people who we told." Brian responded.

"Good. This will be a good surprise."

"I think so too."

_Two hours later…_

It seemed that as soon as everyone assumed that they were headed off to bed, Mia had different plans.

"All right guys…and Letty. Listen up," began Mia, "is everyone packed?"

Everybody looked around at each other as if Mia were speaking a foreign language. Mia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay. Has everyone _started _packing?"

Once again, Mia got a blank stare from everybody in the room.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Mia responded.

"We're just kidding, baby. We're all packed." Brian said. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. As Mia looked around, Leon and Jesse smiled at her. Vince nodded his head. Letty and Dom looked at each other.

"Well, you pretty much packed my stuff for me." Letty admitted.

"True." Mia said.

As Mia and Brian went to bed, the lies that everyone told in order to soothe Mia's nerves had taken a toll on them.

In all honesty, no one really packed. They were trying to put it off for as long as they could. Let's be honest, who likes packing clothes?!

By three a.m., Jesse and Vince had finished packing. Leon had to pack everything in his closet. His graphic tees and jeans took up a whole suitcase.

"Jesus, bro!" Dom exclaimed when he came in the room. Leon had called him to sit on the suitcase so he could zipper it up.

"Look, man, it's a wedding. It's Saint Lucia. It's the freaking Caribbean. Hello! I gotta take home some numbers." Leon explained.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with. I have a hot chick in my bed that's waiting for me." Dom replied.

"I hope you're talking about Letty." Leon said, laughing.

"Shut up." Dom said.


	5. Planes, Trains And A Whole Lotta Nothing

_**Chapter 5: Planes, Trains and a Whole Lotta Nothing.!**_

"Dominic, just shove it in!"

"Letty it's too big! It's not gonna fit!"

"Just push!" Letty yelled.

Leon, Jesse and Vince stood at the door of Letty and Dom's room with confused looks on their faces. Letty looked up at the door to see them standing there.

"It's not what you think." Letty said.

"God, I hope not," replied Vince.

Letty reached over and slammed the door in their faces. They looked at each other, shrugged and walked off with their bags in tow.

It was Thursday morning and Dom was still trying to push Letty's clothes into her bag and zipper it up.

"See, I told you it would fit." Letty said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dom replied.

"Knock, knock," said Mia as she opened the door. In her arms was a large, frosted plastic garment bag. One could only assume that her bridesmaid dress was in it.

"All set?"

"All set." Dom told her.

"All right. Let's go. Plane leaves in an hour. They stop checking baggage a half hour before the flight."

"So, let's get moving." Letty said. Mia nodded in agreement and Letty grabbed her garment bag and a suitcase. Dom grabbed her other two.

After Dom put all of Letty's things into the car, he ran back up to get his suitcases and garment bag.

Letty sat in the passenger seat of Dom's car and put a pair of white iPod ear buds in each of her ears. She rested her arm on the window and leaned her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

Letty jumped when Dom tapped her leg. She looked at him and watched as his mouth moved and no sounds came out. She rolled her eyes and took her ear buds out.

"What?" She said.

"I said did you grab the tickets off the dresser?" Dom repeated.

"Yeah." Letty replied and pulled the tickets out of the zippered compartment of her carry-on bag.

"Good." Dom said as he put the car into drive and sped off to the airport followed by everyone else.

After they arrived at the airport, checked their luggage and got to the terminal, everyone relaxed a little.

Dom and Letty talked while Brian and Mia went to grab something to eat from the airport's Quizno's.

Leon and Jesse walked over laughing at something that was apparently hilarious. Each had a Starbucks coffee cup in their hand.

Leon saw Dom looking at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, bro, did you want Starbucks?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Letty?" Jesse asked, holding his cup up.

"No thanks. I'm fine. I just want to get on the plane and get out of here." Letty said. Dom looked at her as if he'd met her for the first time and touched her hair.

Leon and Jesse excused themselves to give Dom and Letty their private moment.

Vince turned his back to them, put his headphones on and opened his KING magazine.

"You're beautiful." Dom said. Letty looked down at her hands and smiled.

"I mean it." Dom assured her.

"I know." Letty said. She looked up at him and put her hands on his face. Dom reveled in her touch and just as she was about to place her lips to his, the loudspeaker announced that their plane was now boarding.

"Damn it! Does no one want me to get any action?" Dominic asked no one in particular.

Letty laughed and rubbed his head. "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for that."

"Yes!" Dom exclaimed victoriously. Letty shook her head, grabbed her carry-on and Dom's hand and walked to the gate. Brian and Mia were running to the gate as Vince, Jesse and Leon walked up behind Letty and Dom.

Because there were no assigned seats on the flight, the team found seats with each other, naturally.

_About three hours later…_

"Mia." Letty said. She looked over at Mia across the aisle and Mia looked back at her.

"There was a train ticket on the table that had Hector's name on it." Letty said.

"Is it? He must have left it there last night."

"I guess so." Letty shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her seat.

Mia looked at Brian and Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"How's he gonna get to his destination?" Mia whispered to Brian.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he'll figure out a way." Brian answered.

"He'd better." Mia replied.

"Relax, babe."

"I'm trying."

"He'll get there." Brian assured her.

"He'd better." Mia repeated as she laid her head on Brian's shoulder.


	6. Fun in the Sun

_**Chapter 6: Fun in the Sun**_

"Welcome to the Sandals Regency Golf Resort and Spa at Saint Lucia," a man in khaki shorts and a short sleeved button up shirt greeted the team.

"Thanks, man." Dom said.

The man extended his hand to Dominic and ushered the team to the double glass doors. As he opened the door for them, he gave a slight bow. Dom slipped him a crisp twenty dollar bill and a handshake and the man's smile broadened.

"Hey, thanks, man." He replied.

"By the way, what's your name, bro?" inquired Dom.

"Tom. Tom Garrett."

"Dom." Dom said as he shook Tom's hand again.

After checking in and receiving the keys to their private house, the team decided to go to the beach. The entire time that everyone else was taking in the sights and sunlight, Mia was on her cell.

She must have called every place in the hotel directory in order to figure out who would allow a last minute wedding to take place.

"Mia, let it rest, will you? We're on vacation." Brian told her. Mia gave Brian a look and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Look, Mia, all I'm saying is to relax a little. Everything will go fine." Brian explained. He took his shirt off and ran over to the rest of the team.

Finally, Mia gave up. She threw her cell into her beach bag and took off her tank top and jeans, revealing a black two piece bathing suit.

"That's what I'm talking about, Mia!" Vince cheered from across the beach. He, Leon, Jesse, Letty, Dom and Brian had started a game of volleyball.

"Vince, you look at her again and you'll be picking up your eyes off of the ocean floor." Dom said, pointing his finger at Vince.

Everyone's mouths dropped open at Dom's threat. Dom had gone to a pretty weird extreme with his threats but that was, by far, the craziest one.

"Yeah!" Brian agreed. "What Dom said!"

Vince gave Brian the finger and walked off towards the hotel.

"Get back here Vince!" Dom demanded. Vince flagged Dom's demand off and kept walking towards the hotel.

As they all watched Vince stalk off, Leon raised his hand as if he were still in school.

"What Leon?" Dom asked as his patience wore thin.

"Does this mean Mia has to play now. You know, so the teams can be even."

Everyone looked at each other and began laughing. No one understood the tension between them and that, by itself, was beyond funny. Dom snapped on Vince because he was being…well…Vince. Leon was being the weirdo…as usual.

After a fun game of beach/water volleyball, swimming and just soaking up the sun, Jesse and Leon made a campfire in one of the designated bonfire spots as dusk quickly approached.

"Anyone seen Dom and Letty?" Brian asked.

"They walked off down the beach." Jesse replied.

_A few yards down the beach…_

Letty and Dom held hands as they walked down the beach. Suddenly, Dom sat down in the sand and pulled Letty down to sit between his legs.

He kept his hands in hers and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her right shoulder.

"Look." He said. As Letty looked up at the sky, she had to remember how to breathe.

Air became trapped in Letty's throat as she looked at the amazing sunset.

In addition to the normality of the sunset's pinks, oranges and reds, hues of blue, purple and even a light shade of green joined in.

Each shade, though abnormal to the way Letty was used to seeing sunset, held its own place in the sky as though it was the most normal event in the world.

When Letty was finally able to breathe, the only word she muttered was, "Wow."

Dom smiled and kissed her cheek as he stared at her.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Letty looked at him, smiled and blushed a little.

"After all these years, Dominic Toretto…" Letty began.

"You still know how to make my heart skip a beat, Leticia Ortiz." Dom finished.

Was it the clean St. Lucian air? Was it the gorgeous sunset? Or was it that she was about to marry Dom?

Whatever it was, Letty's eyes began to water and they weren't sad tears. Happiness had swelled in her and she couldn't control how it burst out of her.

Dom gently kissed both of her wet eyes, her nose and then her lips.

Dom moved so he laid Letty down in the sand.

Her hair fanned out in the sand and Dom laid on top of her.

Letty kissed Dom back and before they knew it, they were making love on a St. Lucian beach as single tears rolled down Letty's beautiful face.

_An hour later…_

"Are you okay?" Dom asked Letty. They were holding hands on their way back to where the rest of the team sat watching the stars and talking.

"Yes." Letty said.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the soon-to-be newlyweds." Jesse said.

Everyone looked up and smiled at Dom and Letty as they came to sit around the bonfire with them.

As Letty tied her hair up into a bun, Mia smiled at her from behind her book. Letty smiled back and raised her eyebrows at Mia.

Dom smiled at Letty as he handed her a Corona from the cooler that sat by Mia.

For the next few hours, the team sat around and drank, talked, laughed and watched as the local teenagers came out to smoke, drink and have a little pure, unadulterated fun.

"Where are their parents?" Mia asked, concerned.

"Hell, where were our parents? They're doing the same thing we did when we were younger." Leon said.

"True."

"To Dom and Letty. Because without them getting engaged, we wouldn't be here on this gorgeous Saint Lucian beach having the time of our lives." Leon offered.

"To Dom and Letty." Mia said, picking up her wine cooler.

"To Dom and Letty." Brian and Jesse added.

"To Dom and Letty." Vince's voice said.

Everyone looked to Vince, who stood sheepishly behind Mia's beach chair.

"Sit down." Dom told him.

Vince sat down and Leon handed him a Corona.

The team was the team again. All was forgiven.


	7. Surprise, Surprise!

_**Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise!**_

The next morning was an amazing one. Dominic and Letty had awakened just before dawn. They had an early-staffed room service bring them breakfast which they sat and ate on the terrace of the private house they'd rented, thanks to the Captain.

As sunrise began, Letty and Dom drank their coffee and talked about anything and everything.

"What a beautiful morning, huh?" Mia's calm voice said. She walked out onto the terrace in her robe and flip flops. Brian followed behind her in his robe and flip flops as well.

"Yes it is." Dom said.

"What's for breakfast?" Mia asked.

"Take your pick. We had an amazing spread sent to us." Letty answered.

"I have to say, bro," began Dom, "I was skeptical to stay here, but I'm glad we did."

"I'm telling you. Cops aren't all that bad." Brian said.

Mia laughed and Letty smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't say all that, but, I do appreciate this." Dom said.

"Oh, come on, Dom. He set us up in a private house within the Sandals Resort and Spa and not to mention…we're in Saint Lucia!" Letty said. She bit a strawberry and looked at Dom.

Dom smiled, "All right. All right. The Captain's awesome."

"Yeah, not to mention those 2009 Audi TT-RS convertibles sitting in the driveway!" Brian exclaimed.

"What?!" Letty and Mia asked in unison. They all jumped up to look in the driveway.

"No freaking way, man!" Letty laughed. "That silver one is mine, bro!"

"I call the black one!" Mia and Brian yelled in unison.

"Yo, there's even a Charger out there." Brian exclaimed.

Dom's ears perked up and he stood up and looked down the driveway.

"That is so mine, bro!"

"I believe the captain threw that one in for Dom anyway." Brian smirked. He and Dom bumped fists as they all sat back down.

"Man, life is good."

"Here, here." Mia said.

Everyone at the table shared a laugh.

"So, what do you say that we have the wedding on the beach? On Sunday, around sunset." Letty proposed.

Mia's eyes go wide and she smiled broadly.

"That sounds so amazing. I have a pastor that says he's willing to perform the ceremony. I just have to tell him the time and place." Mia said.

"All right, well, you can breathe a sigh of relief and just call him and tell him."

"Yeah, we know he's free. Church services are usually over around three on Sunday." Brian said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dom said. Letty leaned over and kissed Dom's lips just as Brian leaned over and kissed Mia's.

"So, I was thinking we could try to find some hot nightclubs out here." Brian suggested.

"Did someone say nightclubs?" Jesse yawned. He stretched greatly and then scratched his arm.

"Yeah, man." Letty said.

"Count me in."

"Me too." Leon said as he came to sit on the terrace with everyone else.

"Where's Vince?" Dom asked.

"Coyotes R Us will be sleeping until at least noon." Leon answered.

"Well, I'm not staying inside. It's too beautiful here." Mia said to no one in particular.

"Agreed." Dom said.

After breakfast, everyone showered and dressed. After an unsuccessful attempt to wake up Vince, they were off.

Walking up and down the streets of a quaint town, they were able to find the a few nightclubs that they were willing to try that weekend and a few new places to eat.

The day turned out to be one of success and by two o'clock, they were ready to go back to the house and relax before going clubbing that night.

On the way back to the hotel, Letty could have sworn that she'd seen Hector and a few of the racers from back home.

_Letty, you're trippin…that couldn't have been them, _Letty thought to herself.

Back at the house, everyone went their separate ways. Dom and Letty chilled in the den, watching a movie with Leon and Jesse. Brian and Mia sat on the terrace enjoying a private lunch.

"Hey, Letty, you look just like her!" Leon exclaimed.

"Who?" Letty asked.

"Her!" Jesse agreed, pointing to the screen.

"The girl that plays Lou! You look just like her."

"Psshh, no I don't!" Letty objected.

"Oh my god, Let, yeah you do! That's uncanny." Leon replied.

"What's this movie called again?" Jesse asked.

Dom pressed the 'Menu' button on the remote and answered, "It's called _Battle in Seattle_."

"Oh shut up! I do not look like her!"

"All right. If you want to stay in denial all your life, than so be it." Leon said.

Letty threw a pillow at Leon who laughed.

"I'm just sayin…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Letty replied.


	8. Tequila Shots And House Music

_**Chapter 8: Tequila Shots and House Music**_

Around eight-thirty that Friday evening, Letty and Mia were already showered and dressed and waiting for everyone else to get ready.

As Mia flicked through channels on the television, Letty walked into the living room. She plopped down on Mia's lap.

"Oooohhhh! Let!" Mia groaned.

"What?! Come on, I'm not even that heavy." Letty laughed. Mia shook her head and smiled at Letty.

Letty slid her butt down onto the couch with her legs still on Mia's lap and black stilettos on the couch.

"Wow! That's like a KING magazine cover right there." Vince said as he entered the room. Dom and Brian followed him.

"Come on, bro. That's my future wife you're talking about." Dom said, hitting Vince's arm.

Dom walked over to the couch and pulled Letty up. He put her over his shoulder caveman-style.

"Dominic, put me down!" Letty yelled. Her laughter rang in Dom's ears and he walked her out of the living and outside of the house.

"Dom…stop…put me…down!" Letty cried through her laughs.

Dom laughed, smacked Letty's ass and put her down on the trunk of the silver Audi that she'd been admiring at breakfast.

"You're such an ass." Letty laughed. Dom smirked and stood between Letty's legs. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her lips.

They both looked up to see the dark blue sky plastered with billions upon billions of stars, twinkling.

"Wow." Letty said.

"Yeah." Dom agreed.

"All right, lovebirds! Are you guys ready to party?!" Jesse asked as he walked out of the door. The rest of the team followed and spread out in the three cars.

At the club, the team all went their separate ways, looking for a good time.

After an hour or two at the Paradise, everyone noticed that there was a large crowd cheering by the bar. Dom made his way over and somehow got his way to the front of the crowd.

Dom smiled as soon as he saw what was going on.

"All right, come on, papa! Best five outta ten!" Letty yelled over the pounding house music.

The guy she was talking shook his head and put his right hand up in surrender as his left hand held his stomach.

"Awwww!" The crowd shouted.

"Any more takers?!" Letty yelled into the crowd.

A handsome local guy with long dark hair and bright green eyes stepped up to the bar. The crowd started cheering again.

"What's your name?" Letty asked.

"Sean." He replied, extending his hand to Letty.

"Letty." Letty replied, shaking his hand.

"Best outta five?" Sean asked. Letty smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"All right. Let's get this started." The barmaid said. She poured ten shots of tequila. Five for Letty and five for Sean. She then placed a slice of lime and a salt shaker in front of each of them as Letty tied her hair up.

Dom laughed and heard Vince's voice shout, "Yeah, Let!"

"On my count!" The barmaid yelled. "Three…two…one! Go!"

Letty and Sean both picked up their shots of tequila and each tried to get through all five before the other.

"Tie!" The barmaid yelled. The crowd booed and Letty laughed.

"No more for me!" Sean answered. "You're a soldier, Letty!" Sean clapped his hands and turned to the crowd and they all started clapping as well.

Letty spotted Dom and walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Hey babe." Letty said to him.

"Let, you smell like a brewery." Dom laughed and smacked her ass again.

"Oh!" Letty laughed. "Dance with me."

Dom nodded and for the rest of the night, Letty kept Dom on his feet on the dance floor. They were soon joined by Mia and Brian.

Leon, Jesse and Vince had all picked up a girl and had them dancing all night long.

Just as they were about to leave, a girl bumped into Letty and as Letty turned to address the problem, she noticed that she knew the girl.

"Monica?" Letty asked.

"Wrong person." The girl replied and hurriedly walked away from Letty.

Brian, Mia, Leon, Vince and Jesse all looked at each other. Letty and Dom looked at each other.

"Did you see that?" Letty asked him.

"Yeah." He replied as he and Letty looked at the rest of the team suspiciously.

"Well, it's been a fun night. We should really get going." Vince said.

"Yeah," Brian agreed, "it's already half past three."

_Back at the house…_

"All right! Team meeting now!" Dom yelled before everyone could make a break for their rooms.

He pointed to the living room and one by one, the team walked into the living room and got comfortable on the couch or the floor. Letty stood by Dominic's side with her hands in her back pockets.

"What's going on?" Letty asked.

"Nothing!" They all said in unison.

"Bullshit!" Dom yelled. His deep voice boomed through the room like surround sound.

Letty leaned against the doorway and watched the whole scene take place.

"Something's going on." Dom said his voice a little calmer.

"Dom, nothing's going on. Seriously." Mia said. Dom looked at his little sister and smiled at her sneakily and nodded his head.

"All right. Mia would never lie to you. Would you, Mia?" Dom asked.

"Uhh…" Mia started.

Brian nudged her a little.

"No, Dom."

"Fine." Dom said. He walked out of the room, leaving everyone to sit in their own thoughts.

Letty stood in the doorway, shaking her head in a mocking way.

A few seconds later, Dom, though invisible to the rest of the group, pulled Letty from behind by her belt loop and she laughed as she walked down the hall with him.

"Who do you think will crack first?" Letty asked Dom when they were in their room with the door shut and locked.

Dom looked at her and she nodded her head.

"Mia." They both said in unison.


	9. A Night of Lifetimes

_**Chapter 9: A Night of Lifetimes**_

"So, Letty, tomorrow's the big day." Mia said at breakfast the next morning. She was as giddy as ever and Letty couldn't take it.

Letty rubbed her temples. She had one of Dom's hoodies and a pair of gold-rimmed Cartier aviator sunglasses and she was so not in the mood for Mia's wedding joys.

"Yeah." Letty replied. "Why are you so loud?"

"Uhh, no. I'm not but I'm sure the pounding in your ears is." Mia joked.

Jesse snorted. Dom smirked.

"I'm going back to bed." Letty said. Her head was pounding and Letty did not take hangovers well.

She stood up and started to walk off the terrace and back into the house but stopped in her tracks.

She turned around, grabbed her mug and the entire coffee pot and then proceeded to make her way back to the room she and Dom shared.

Everyone shared a laugh at Letty's expense.

"Babe, come on! We want coffee too!" Dom said. Letty stuck her middle finger up over her shoulder and kept walking.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Jesse laughed.

"Love her forever." Dom laughed back.

_Around noon…_

"Baby, get up." Dom said. He nudged Letty and she stirred a little and the expression on her face was not a happy one.

Dom pulled the covers off of her in once swift motion. Letty flipped him off without opening her eyes and pulled the covers back over her.

"Fine…but there's a surprise downstairs for the bride and groom." Dom said.

"What is it?" Letty grumbled, putting her arm over her eyes to shield them from the bright sun.

"You'll have to get up to see it."

"All right. All right, already. I'm up." Letty said. She sat up, with great difficulty.

After brushing her teeth, washing her face and pinning her hair up, Letty took two Excedrin tablets and let Dom lead her out of the room.

"Wait right here." Dom said as he stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

Moments later, he pulled Letty into the dining room with his hands over her eyes.

"Count of three, okay?" He asked. Letty nodded her head a little.

"One…two…three…" Dom said.

As he lifted his hands off of her eyes, about two dozen people yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Most of the racers from L.A. stood in front of Letty's eyes in the dining room of their private house.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you guys doing here?" Letty asked, shocked. "And shhh. Why are you all so loud?"

Everyone laughed and Mia turned the radio on and turned the volume up.

"Yeah, right, like we would miss the wedding of the year." Monica said.

"I knew that was you last night!" Letty laughed as Monica hugged her.

"Yeah, there's no way that we were gonna miss this." Hector said.

"I swore I saw you. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me!" Letty exclaimed.

"Nahh, it was me…in the flesh, baby!" Hector laughed.

Everyone talked and laughed and drank a lot.

"Look, man, we've found some of the hottest race spots out here." Hector announced.

"Leave it to you, bro." Brian said. He and Hector tapped each other's Corona's together and drank.

"Yeah, man, we couldn't leave here without getting in on some action."

Dom, with his arm around Letty's shoulders, walked over to Brian and Hector.

"What's the plan for tonight, man?" Dom asked.

"Well, you know, we're gonna get you drunk. You know, see a few strippers." Hector joked.

"You better shut the f--." Letty punched him in his arm while Dom cupped his hand to silence her foul mouth.

"Relax, Let. I'm just kidding. Besides, Dom wouldn't let us get him any strippers." Hector said, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, Let. You know us better than that." Brian told her.

"Exactly." Letty snapped back.

"Oooohhhh, touché. Touché." Hector laughed.

"Let, you've gotta see Eric's new car! Come on!" Mia said, pulling Letty's arm.

Before Letty left, she turned to look over her shoulder. "You boys better behave yourselves."

"We will." They all replied in unison.

_Later on that evening…_

"Although we're not ones for tradition, every wedding should have a rehearsal dinner." Mia said, as she held her glass of wine.

"So, here we are. Brian, Vince, Jesse, Leon and I want to thank each and everyone one of you for coming all the way out here, just to see my handsome brother and beautiful sister become one," Mia held up her glass, "I bet L.A. is quiet without us!"

The racers all lifted their glasses and laughed and shouted things in agreement as they drank.

Letty leaned over and she and Dom kissed passionately.

"Whooooooo!" Everyone exclaimed.

Letty put her face and Dom's neck to stop from smiling at their immaturity. Dom kissed Letty's neck.

"Looks like they're ready for the honeymoon already!" Someone shouted. Everyone laughed at Dom and Letty's expense.

After dinner and a quick race for fun between Dom and Letty (with Letty winning of course!), the genders split up for some traditional night-before-the-wedding fun!


	10. Affairs of the Evening

_**Chapter 10: Affairs of the Evening**_

_At a Saint Lucian nightclub…_

Dom sat on a black leather couch and watched as all of his friends and acquaintances danced and had a good time.

The only thing he could think about was getting back to the house and holding Letty as they slept.

"Come on, Dom. Tomorrow's your wedding day! Have a little fun!" Hector yelled over the music.

"I'm having fun, man! I am." Dom said, holding up his rum and coke.

_At another club right down the street…_

"Letty, come on! Have a little fun! You're getting married tomorrow!" Monica laughed.

Letty smiled and watched as the lady racers and racer chasers drank, danced and had a good time.

"I am! I'm having a blast, mama." Letty said. She held up her club soda and smiled at Monica.

The only thing on Letty's mind was Dom's large, strong arms holding her as they slept.

Letty tried as hard as she could to have as much fun as possible but, somehow, she couldn't stand being away from Dom for so long.

The past few months, they'd grown closer than they'd ever been. Neither Letty nor Dom wanted to be away from each other that night.

It was like Mia said; they definitely were not ones for tradition so there was no point that they'd have to be separated the night before the most important day of their lives.

Suddenly, Letty's phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered it, yelling over the loud music.

"Hey!"

"Hey! What would you say if I said sneak away from our own parties and meet up somewhere?!" Dom yelled back over the music in his background.

"I'd say tell me when and where?!" Letty said.

"Meet me on the beach near the bonfire pit in twenty minutes!" Dom responded.

"Okay!" Letty said. She hung up the phone and looked around for Mia. When she didn't find her, Letty left her a txt on her phone telling her where she'd be and not to come for her.

Letty left the club unseen and drove the silver Audi to the parking lot of the beach.

As she took the keys out of the ignition, the Charger pulled right up beside her and she watched as Dom pulled his keys out of the ignition.

Their eyes met and suddenly they both reached for their door handles.

It was as if the two of them could not touch each other soon enough.

As soon as the Dom and Letty met in front of the two cars, Dom grabbed her hand and put it on his face.

Letty put her free hand on his toned stomach and leaned her head against his chest.

"Dominic."

"Letty."

It wasn't long before Dom and Letty were at it again; making love on the beach. Letty's moans had gotten so loud; Dom had to kiss her just to shut her up.

Hours and hours passed and they never stopped making love on the beach. The last time Dom and Letty had made love all night was Letty's first time with Dom.

_Flashback (about) nine years ago…_

_Letty and her father had, once again, gotten into a fight about her choice of life. Letty loved cars and hated skirts. Her father asked her if she was a lesbian. Letty laughed it off until he started ranting and raving about kicking her out if he found out that she was a lesbian._

_Letty was eighteen and she was beyond sure that girls were the farthest thing from her mind. All she could think about was Dominic and cars. Cars and Dominic. That was pretty much her life._

"_You don't have to kick me out! I'll leave asshole!" Letty yelled at her father._

"_Then get the hell out!" He'd yelled back. Letty grabbed a duffel bag and shoved everything in it that she possibly could and stormed past her father out of the house._

_She was always welcome at Mia's place. That's where she'd go…_

_And that's where she went…_

"_Hey honey, what are you doing here so late?" Mia asked. Letty didn't even have to answer because once Mia saw her red eyes and nose, she grabbed Letty's duffel bag and ushered her into the house._

_Even at a young age, Mia was "mom material". She was always loving and kind and would give you the shirt off her back if she had to._

"_You can stay here for as long as you need to. There's been an extra bedroom ever since Dad…" Mia stopped. She didn't want to talk about the death of her father. _

"_Thanks Mia."_

"_Anytime, Let. Look, I was just about to make something to eat. Are you hungry?" Mia asked. _

"_No, I can't eat anything right now."_

"_Okay, well, I don't think that Dom will be home for a few more hours and I don't think he'd mind if you slept in his bed. He's probably gonna crash on the couch anyway."_

_A few hours later, as everyone slept, Dom came through the front door and tripped over Letty's duffel bag. He headed straight for Mia's room._

_Tapping her on the shoulder he asked, "Hey, Mia. Mia?" _

"_What?"_

"_Is Letty here? I saw her bag downstairs. Or rather I didn't see it."_

"_Yeah, she's in your bed. I thought you were gonna crash on the couch so I told her it was okay."_

"_Yeah, yeah. It's totally fine."_

"_Besides, she's your girlfriend. You shouldn't mind it anyway." Mia said, rolling over and flagging Dom off. He left her room and headed for his._

_He hopped in the shower. He savored the showers that he took. Only three months had passed since he had been home from his two year stint in Lompoc. He'd die before he went back to that place._

_When he got out, Letty was sitting up in his bed with her arms wrapped around her knees._

"_Hey. I didn't wake you, did I?" Dom asked, quietly._

"_No. Well, yeah, but its okay." Letty said. She pushed her long, dark hair to the back of her head with one swift motion. Dom loved when she did that but she didn't know that!_

_Dom hopped into bed next to her and lay there. He motioned for her to lay with him and she did, putting her head on his chest and letting her arm fall over his abdomen. _

"_Babe, I'm gonna kill him." _

"_Don't. I just got you back. I can't take another two years without you." Letty said, referring to his two years in Lompoc._

"_Fine. But you're moving in here with Mia, Leon, Vince and I. Oh, and the new kid Jesse."_

"_Jesse's here?"_

"_Yeah, he's been here staying here since that party last month." Dom said. Letty shrugged in the dark._

"_There's plenty of room. I'm sick of you having to deal with that shit."_

_They were silent for a few moments until Dom looked over at Letty and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her lips softly and that turned into a passionate kiss._

_One thing led to another and Dominic was about to enter her._

"_Are you sure about this?" Dom asked her. She nodded her head and Dom took her to another world of pleasure (and a little pain) all night._

_They didn't stop until the sun came up and Letty knew that he was the one for her._

_End of flashback…_


	11. Not A Wedding Without The Bride Or Groom

_**Chapter 11: A Wedding Isn't a Wedding Without the Bride…Or Groom**_

Letty was the first to wake up. The sun was high in the sky and blazing. Letty looked over at Dom who was still sleep.

She looked around and noticed they were still at the beach. She looked at her phone.

"Oh, it's only one o'clock." She said, calmly. Then suddenly, she took another look at her phone.

"Holy shit! It's one in the afternoon!" Letty shoved Dom awake.

"Dom! Dom! Get up! Its one o'clock!" Letty hissed. Dom got up and looked around, rubbing his eyes and his head.

"Jesus, Let. I just got to sleep like five minutes ago."

"Try five hours ago! Mia's probably freaking out right now!" Letty said.

She called Mia's cell as she threw her skinny jeans back on. Letty grabbed her stilettos and jacket. Dom followed suit, throwing his pants and shoes on.

"Where are you?" Mia asked calmly.

"Uhh, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Fair enough. Well, you can stop panicking already. The wedding isn't until seven-thirty. If you were any later in calling me, I'd have been freaking out." Mia said.

Letty looked up and saw Mia sitting on the hood of the Audi.

Mia smirked and hung up her phone. Letty walked to the car, unlocked and opened the door and threw her phone in the driver seat.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long. Probably about ten minutes. Just waiting." Mia said handing Letty her Cartier aviators.

"Thanks." Letty said putting the glasses on. She looked over and saw Dom walking off the beach only to see Mia.

"Hey, Mia." He said putting on a smile.

Mia smiled right back. "Hello, Dominic Toretto." Mia handed them both bottles of water.

"Well, now, let's get back to the house and get some food in your tummies." Mia said. She hopped off of the hood of the car and walked around the passenger side.

Dom leaned over and kissed Letty quickly on the lips and watched as she and Mia pulled off. He hopped into the driver's seat of his car and headed off towards the house as well.

When he got into the house, Leon Vince and Jesse were in the living room playing a video game that they'd brought with them.

"Whooooooo!" They all said as he walked into the house.

"Shut up. Where's my bride?"

"She and Mia are on the terrace." Jesse said not taking his eyes off of the game.

Dom made a dash for the terrace. He wanted to get there before Letty and Mia started talking about last night.

"You and Dom are a mess." Mia was saying.

"Hey, you two." Dom said as he walked out onto the terrace. He sat down under the umbrella-shaded table.

"Hungry?" Mia asked. Dom nodded as he grabbed a few pieces of fresh fruit.

Letty smirked at Dom as she drank water from a frosted glass. It was the most subtle smile that no one seemed to notice except Dom.

Her eyes, still dark with mascara and black eyeliner, seemed sultrier than they'd ever appeared before.

"But you ate so much last night," Letty said, referring to him going down on her. Dom spit out the water that he was drinking and started coughing.

"At Mia's dinner, I mean," Letty finished. Letty's eyebrows rose and Mia's eyes got wide.

"Are you okay baby?" Letty asked innocently. Dom nodded his head and rubbed his chest.

"I'll go get a hand towel." Mia said.

She got up and walked into the house. Letty pulled her glass down and quickly raised and lowered an eyebrow at Dom.

"You think you're slick." Dom said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Letty laughed.

"Bullshit." Dom laughed back.

Letty shrugged and Mia walked back out with a hand towel and started dabbing up the water that Dom had spat out.

"Well, lovebirds, when you're done eating I need you two to shower, kiss and separate. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Mia said.

"Fine. Does that mean we have to shower separately?" Dom asked Mia. He smiled up at her and she looked down at him.

Instead of answering, she took the hand towel and rubbed it across his bald head as if she were waxing it and walked back inside, leaving Letty laughing.

"She's such a smart ass."

"Well, she's your sister so I suppose she would be."

"Oh, shut up." Dom said.

"What do you say we hit that shower? I have sand in places that I never want to have sand again." Letty said. Dom nodded.

"Sounds good to me."


	12. She's Beautiful

_**Chapter 12: She's Beautiful…**_

"Mia! If you come near me with that stuff, I will cause harm to your person." Letty said half-jokingly.

"Letty, it is just make-up. And it won't be a lot. Just a little eyeliner and eye shadow."

"I can do that myself." Letty said.

"Fine. Touchy, touchy." Mia said, putting her empty hand up in surrender. "Now what was I about to do?"

"Hair." Letty reminded her.

"Oh yeah, half up and half down or what?" Mia asked.

"All down. Remember prom?"

"Spiral curls?! You really want me to do spiral curls again?! You told me never again!" Mia asked becoming beyond giddy.

"Yeah, well, I lied. Besides, Dom liked that." Letty said. Mia smiled at her in the vanity mirror.

She grabbed a bottle of something that Letty could not identify, squirted some in her palm and rubbed it through Letty's wet hair.

"That smells good." Letty said. She picked up the bottle and smelled the clear jelly substance. "What is it?"

"It's anti-frizz stuff." Mia answered absentmindedly. She was too busy plugging the hair dryer up.

_Meanwhile…_

"Dom, you're burning a hole into the floor." Brian said. Dom had been pacing back and forth ever since he and Letty had split up.

"You'd think she was heroin and you were a junkie." Leon said to him.

"Leave it to you to use a drug reference." Vince responded. Brian and Dom laughed.

"Look, Mia is going to take very, very good care of Letty, Dom. She's in good hands. Don't worry." Brian said.

"I know, bro. I'm just a little anxious that's all."

"As well you should be. Oh, I want to talk to you about something, bro." Brian said.

"Cool, let's go." Dom said. He and Brian walked outside and Brian pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Dom.

"I was hoping that maybe, I'd, uh, you know, get your blessing." Brian said nervously.

"Blessing? As in, to marry my sister?" Dom asked crossing his arms.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I love her and everything and I, uh, I really want to make her my wife." Brian said as Dom examined the ring.

Dom stared at Brian for what seemed like an eternity and then finally his face broke out into a smile.

"Of course, man. Welcome to the family." Dom said. He and Brian grasped hands and Dom pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks, bro. You have no idea how nervous I was to ask you."

"Aww, I don't know why. I know you love my sister. Remember what I told you before your first date with her?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, you said if I broke her heart, you'd break my neck." Brian replied.

"That offer still stands." Dom said. Brian smiled at Dom and they bumped fists.

"It won't happen. I promise." Brian said.

"What time is it? Those girls better hurry up."

Brian looked at his watch. "Yeah, everyone should be headed to the beach now. It's six-forty-five."

"We should go get ready too." Dom suggested.

"Yeah."

_Back in Mia's room…_

Mia had slipped on her dress and was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when Letty walked out of the adjoining room in her wedding dress.

Mia turned around and her mouth fell open.

Letty looked amazing. The Christian Dior wedding dress wasn't like an average wedding gown.

On Letty, the silk off white and champagne colored dress stopped just above her knees and an elastic hemline held the dress snugly where it stopped.

There was a halter top and there was a plunging neckline. Around her bust, the dress was slinky. Only the top half of her back was out and one would have to look extremely hard to find the zipper on the side of the dress.

In all honesty, the dress looked more like an _extremely elegant_ cocktail dress on Letty's amazing figure. The off white limited edition Manolo Blahnik rib-cage stilettos accented her legs, as well as the dress, perfectly.

"Mia, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Letty joked. Mia smiled at her.

"Letty, you look…amazing!" Mia spat out.

"Thank you. You look great too, Mia. Really." Letty said. Mia had on a simple champagne colored satin dress. Her long curled hair was pinned up exquisitely.

"Jewelry?" Mia asked.

"On the vanity." Letty replied. She and Mia put on their jewelry quickly.

"All right, stay here. I'm gonna go tell the guys to head to the beach now."

Just as Mia opened the door, Dom stood on the opposite side with his fist up as if he were about to knock.

"Jesus Christ, Dom! You scared the shit out of me!" Mia exclaimed. Dom was too busy staring at Letty and she was staring back at him.

"So much for not seeing the bride." Mia said.

Dom looked handsome in his off white linen pants. Under his opened off white linen button up shirt was an off white tank.

"I just came to tell you that we were gonna head off to the beach. Hector called. He says everyone's there, including the pastor. That just leaves us." Dom stated not taking his eyes off of Letty.

Letty blushed and smiled. She loved when Dom looked at her like that.

"All right. We'll leave right after you guys do." Mia said.

"Okay." Dom said. He turned to leave and stopped. "Oh and you ladies look beautiful."


	13. Fingers Crossed

_**Note From The Author: I Know This Chapter Is A Little Rushed But A Lot Has Been Going On Lately So, I Had To Write A Few Things Here And A Few Things There. If This Chapter Is NOT What You Were Hoping For, Please, Please, PLEASE Let Me Know And I Will DEFINITELY Make Some Corrections.!**_

_**Chapter 13: Fingers Crossed…**_

When Letty and Mia got to the beach, everything looked phenomenal. White wooden chairs were the furnishings. Two sections of chairs left an aisle for Letty.

Every racer had taken a seat and the pastor was waiting a few feet from the tide line. Dom stood on his left with his hands in his pockets.

The warm ocean breeze fluttered hair and loose clothing. The sun was just about to set and everything looked perfect to Letty.

Mia half-ran and half-walked to her seat in the front row. As Letty walked through the sand, she wondered why she hadn't worn flip-flops instead!

But she shrugged it off and walked down towards the aisle. Dom smiled and everyone turned around and stood up as Letty started to walk down.

Letty heard the whispers of the ocean as well as those of the wedding guests gushing about how gorgeous she looked.

A car parked (illegally), a yard or so away on the beach, played Me'Shell Ndegeocello songs loud enough to be heard but quietly enough to be spoken over.

When Letty finally stood at the pastor's right, everyone sat down and the ceremony began.

"You look…amazing." Dom said quietly. Dom's nose was red and his eyes were tight as if he were trying to stop himself from crying. Letty smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Letty said and winked at him. The pastor smiled at their exchange of words.

"We are gathered here today to join these two lovers in holy matrimony…"The pastor began…

_Half an hour later…_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As the last of the sun fell behind the horizon, Dom pulled Letty close to him and kissed her with immense passion.

Everyone stood up and cheered, throwing rose petals in the air and down the aisle as Dom and Letty walked off together.

"Party time!" Vince yelled. Everyone laughed and hooted and hollered, running towards the private house.

As Letty and Dom hit the gravel of the parking lot, Letty pulled of her shoes and Dom picked her up.

"My trophy." Dom smiled. Letty laughed her sultry laugh and put her hands on either side of Dom's face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"You bet your ass, papa!" Letty grinned. Dom chuckled and put Letty down.

Letty watched as the wedding guests ran off of the beach.

"Party time?!" Letty yelled to them. Hector gave her the thumbs up and Letty laughed again.

Dom looked at her and she shrugged.

"Party time?" Dom suggested.

"Party time." Letty agreed. Hopping in the Charger, Letty and Dom headed back to the private house followed by the other racers and the team.

_An hour later…_

"I have to do it now, Dom, or I'm gonna lose my nerve." Brian told Dom in his ear. Dom nodded and put his drink down.

Dom pulled Letty close to him with his arm around her waist.

"Ay, Mia! Turn the music down! Announcement!" Dom's voice boomed. Mia turned the radio down and everyone got quiet.

Letty loved the fact that Dom was able to get anyone's attention in less than a minute.

"Everybody, I appreciate your attention for just a few moments. Where's my little sister? Mia, come here." Dom said.

Mia made her way over to the other side of Dom. Dom nodded at Brian.

"Okay, Mia. I've been going over and over this in my head, not because I didn't want to say it but because I wanted to find the perfect time." Brian said. He walked to Mia and got on one knee.

Mia's breath got caught in her throat and her eyes got wide. Dom smiled.

"Mia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Brian asked. Mia couldn't say a thing.

"Mia, you gotta answer the man." Letty grinned. It was the same thing that Mia had told Letty when she couldn't speak during Dom's proposal.

"Oh my god, yes!" Mia replied. Brian put the ring on her finger and stood up. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as everyone applauded.

"Turn that music back up!" Letty yelled. Whoever was closest to the radio turned it back up and the party continued.

"Congratulations Mia and Brian!" Hector said. He turned to Letty and Dom, "And you two…man, I never thought I'd see this day but congrats man."

Dom and Hector shook hands and then Hector gave Letty a hug.

_3a.m. …_

"So sad that we have to leave tomorrow but it will feel so good to get home." Letty said. She and Dom were in bed, talking and playing with each other's fingers.

"Yeah it will."

"I've never missed the smell of grease so bad." Letty joked. Dom snorted.

"Funny…neither have I." He agreed.

_**Again, everyone I am BEYOND SORRY if this chapter seems rushed. Just tell me and I will make as many corrections as needed.!**_

_**-LettyToretto.**_


	14. Home Sick Home

_**Note From The Author: Okay Guys, This Is Where The Plot Thickens. I Personally Really Begin To Love This Story Starting With THIS Chapter.! I Hope You Love It And The Rest As Much As I Do.!**_

_**Chapter 14: Home Sick Home**_

"Man, it feels good to be home!" Leon yelled as they entered the Toretto house. He dropped his bags at the door.

It was Monday afternoon and the team had just arrived in L.A. less than an hour ago.

"I call first controller!" Vince yelled as he ran past Leon to get to the game first. Leon followed him. Jesse shook his head and carried his bags to the finished basement/bedroom.

"I swear it's like we're in high school all over again." Dom said. He pushed the bags against the wall with his foot.

"Or elementary school." Brian interjected.

"Or college!" Letty added.

"They haven't changed a bit." Mia laughed and shook her head.

"What's for dinner?" Dom asked.

"Chinese?" Brian offered.

"Soul food?" Mia asked.

"Dominican?" Dom joked, looking at Letty.

"Smart ass." Letty commented.

Brian and Mia didn't get Letty and Dom's private joke so they just looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, I never got to ask," began Brian, "where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

"No, honeymoon. Just lots and lots of cars." Letty responded.

"And sex." Dom joked. Letty playfully hit Dom in his arm with the back of her hand.

"That sounds like a plan." Brian said. Mia hit him in his chest. Dom snorted.

"We're going to the garage. You guys coming along?" Dom asked.

"Nahh, we're gonna order some food and just relax. It feels good to be home." Mia smiled.

"All right, we'll see you a little later."

Upon arriving at the shop, Letty parked the car on the sidewalk and Dom grabbed his spare keys out of the glove compartment.

As soon as Dom opened the garage, Letty walked in and stood in the middle of the open space. It seemed so empty with only one car in it.

"Grease." Dom said, holding his arms open.

"Yeah," Letty said. She put her hand on her head. Suddenly, she was feeling light-headed. Dom looked at her suspiciously.

"Babe? You okay?" Dom asked. Letty tried to take a deep breath but that only made the feeling worse.

A wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks and she couldn't take the smell.

Letty ran to the street and vomited on the curb.

Dom ran to her side and held her hair away from her face.

When she was finished, he asked, "What was that about?" Letty shrugged.

"Probably too much to take in at once after that plane." She suggested.

"Maybe so. Wanna go home?"

"Definitely. I want to lie down."

"All right."

_Back at the house…_

"Back already?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. Let threw up."

"What? Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's because we've been away from the garage for so long and it was too much to take in after all that fresh Saint Lucian air." Letty explained.

"Maybe. Well, I'm gonna make you some tea. Dom, take your wife upstairs and get her in bed."

"If only I could hear those words everyday." Dom joked. Mia and Letty rolled their eyes and Brian snorted.

After getting settled, Mia brought Letty a cup of chamomile tea. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mia, I'm fine. I am."

"Well, what if it's a bug or something that you caught while we were in the Caribbean?"

Letty, Dom and Mia all looked at each other.

"What if it was just nausea?" Letty offered.

"Hmm. I'm gonna make you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow. I'll feel better if you get checked out." Mia responded. Letty shrugged.

"Fine. But no needles." Letty said.

"I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile, I'll order the food." Mia told her.

An hour later, Letty had begun to feel better and the food had arrived.

"Soup's on!" Mia yelled from the front door. It seemed as if that was the cue for everyone to come and bombard Mia to get the food out of her hands.

"Is my shrimp lo mein in there?!" Vince yelled.

"Where's my egg roll?" Jesse said.

"Dude, no soy sauce?" Leon grumbled.

"Everything's there, guys!" Mia argued.

Letty came down the stairs followed by Dom. He'd been following her around the house ever since she'd thrown up. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

Letty opened the bag, got her food out and opened the container. As soon as she did, the wave of nausea hit her again.

She ran to the sink and vomited again.

"Eww!" Jesse said.

"Gross, Let!" Vince added.

"Shit!" Letty said just before she passed out on the kitchen floor.


	15. No Surprise Here

_**Chapter 15: No Surprise Here**_

"We're looking for Leticia Ortiz! What room is she in?" A frantic Mia asked the nursing assistant at the front desk.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"Yes!" Mia yelled at her.

"Room 210." She replied.

As soon as she answered, Mia, Brian, Leon, Jesse and Vince all ran to the room. When they entered, Dom was sitting in a chair by Letty's bedside.

"Oh my god. Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. They ran a few tests on her and I'm waiting on a doctor for the results now." Dom answered.

"I'm sure I'm fine. Stop worrying." Letty grumbled. It sounded as if she was drugged and an IV needle was sticking out of her arm.

Abruptly, a doctor entered the room.

"My, my, don't you have a lot of fans." He said. Letty gave a weak smile and Dom stood up.

"So, was it a bug that she caught or what?" Dom asked getting down to business.

"Or what." The doctor answered. "Mrs. Toretto, after running a few tests and such, we have your results."

The entire room seemed to be holding their breath as the doctor slowly poked along with his medical mumbo jumbo.

"And?" Mia asked.

"Well, you're…pregnant. Congratulations." He said.

"What?!" Everyone in the room yelled, including Letty and Dom.

"Uhh…I'm not sure if I should laugh or run." The doctor joked.

"How is that possible?" Leon asked.

"Well, it's all about the birds and the bees." Brian started.

"No, I mean…I _know_ how it happens…but _how_…did it happen?" Leon said.

"How far along is she?" Mia inquired.

"About two and a half months." The doctor answered.

"Wow." Letty said.

"Yes. The reason for the vomiting and fainting is that you're slightly anemic which simply means that you have low iron. We won't give you iron pills because they'll make you constipated and that's not good for the baby or you," he continued, "However, we will have to start you on prenatal vitamins and you'll have to drink plenty of orange juice for calcium instead of milk being that you're lactose intolerant."

"Wow." Letty repeated herself.

"Agreed." Vince said quietly.

"Well, I can see you are all still in shock, so I'll just be out of your way. I'll have a nurse come and remove your IV tubes and you'll be ready to go home after I write a prescription for you."

"Okay. Thank you." Dom said as the doctor left the room.

"This is so amazing." Mia said.

"Yeah it is." Letty agreed.

"Oh my god." Dom said.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He smiled. Letty grinned and reached out for him. He leaned over her and kissed her.

"Now, listen here you all," Letty stated, "I do not want to be treated differently just because I'm pregnant and I mean it!"

"All right. Sheesh, you're like the only violent pregnant chick that I've ever met in my life." Vince said.

"Same. I wouldn't dare treat you any differently. I'd be too scared to." Jesse added.

Letty looked happy with those responses. "Good."

* **

A few days later, nothing had changed. As business began to boom at the shop again, Letty was still servicing cars and no one minded her business.

"I mean, I didn't want say anything but you were getting a little pudgy, Let." Leon joked. Letty snorted.

"Yeah right. She's not even showing yet." Mia said. She was sitting in the office writing checks to pay the bills that sat in front of her. Letty smirked.

"My man Dom!" A Hispanic voice yelled. Hector came prancing into the shop like he'd just heard the funniest joke of his life.

"What's up, man?" Dom asked. He gave Hector a handshake.

"Nothing much but my money. Race night tonight. What do you say? You in?" Hector asked.

"Of course." Dom said.

"Let? Bri? Vince? Leon? Jess?" Hector addressed everyone else.

"Count me in."

"Same here."

"Me too."

"Of course."

"All right, I'll see you guys later on." Hector said and with that, he left.


	16. Race Date

_**Chapter 16: Race Date**_

"Why does it seem like you get sexier every day?" Dom said. He came up behind Letty as she scrunched up her wet hair in the mirror. He put his arms around his waist and his large hands splayed across her stomach.

"Oh stop it. You're so silly." Letty said.

"No, I'm serious, Let. Being pregnant gives you a sort of a glow." Dom explained. Letty smiled and put her hands on his and leaned back into his embrace.

"Well, isn't that a picture for the baby book," Mia's voice said. Letty looked at Mia through the mirror and smiled.

"Hey, Mia." Dom said quietly.

"Hey. You guys ready?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Letty replied.

_At the races…_

"Dom! My man!" Hector yelled, holding his arms open. As everyone turned to see Dom and Letty pull up followed by the rest of the team, racers and racer chasers started clapping.

"Gather 'round! Gather 'round! Now, tonight is a special race night! I'm calling tonight the Honeymoon Races!" Hector laughed.

Letty looked at Dom and they chuckled. Letty shook her head. She absentmindedly put her hands over her stomach for a quick second.

All it took was that one second for Hector's eyes to catch her motion. He smiled at Letty and then turned back to the crowd.

"So, it's our honeymoon ladies and gents. Let's fuck the hell outta these streets tonight!" Hector yelled.

"Whooooooo!" Racers yelled.

"Buy in?" Dom nodded at Hector.

"Two Gs. This is a Los Angeles honeymoon, not Las Vegas." Hector joked.

"Solid." Dom said as he watched Hector grab cash from other racers in line.

Whilst everyone began to pay Hector and hop into their cars, Letty look over at Mia who looked fairly nervous.

"What's up, Mia?" She asked.

"I just have a really bad feeling about you racing tonight. It's just not…"

"Safe?" Letty finished for her.

"Yeah, Let. Just…not tonight. Maybe tomorrow night. Just not tonight." Mia urged her. Letty looked Mia in the eyes and saw her fear.

"Mia, what's going on? Is something wrong with this race?" Letty asked her.

"No, I just have a bad feeling about tonight. Especially with the baby and all." Mia told her. Letty smiled.

"Mia, it's just like any other race night." Letty reassured her. Mia sighed and Letty got the memo.

"All right, Mia. If it makes you feel better, I won't race tonight. But what about Dom?" Letty said.

"You know he won't listen to me. He'll just race anyway. Besides, I have a feeling that he'll do fine. You know Dom works well under pressure." Mia replied.

Letty watched as a mixture of confusion and fear flashed across Mia's expression and she knew that whatever Mia was feeling was more than just a feeling.

Dom walked back over to Letty and leaned against his car. He looked at her and smiled.

"What?" Letty asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring how beautiful you are."

Letty rolled her eyes and smiled, "You just think you're gonna get laid tonight."

"Oh I know I am!" Dom laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you give Hector the money?"

"Nahh. It's only a two g buy in. That's chump change compared to what we could be making. I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Dom responded.

Mia let out a sigh of relief and put her hand over her heart. Letty looked at her and patted her back subtly.

"Am I missing something?" Dom asked.

"Not at all." Letty answered.

Mia left to go and talk to Brian as the races began. Dom pulled Letty in front of him and she leaned her back against his front. Dom put his arms around his waist and Letty put her hands on his.

"What were you and Hector talking about, then?" Letty asked.

"I asked about the buy in. He says two Gs and then says that it's a Los Angeles honeymoon and not a Las Vegas one." Dom explained.

"I don't know what that means." Letty told him.

"In some casinos in Vegas, the table minimum is one hundred grand."

"Oooohhhh. Now it all makes sense." Letty chuckled.

Abruptly, there was a loud _BOOM!_ Letty and Dom looked over as a familiar lime green car had slammed into a black car. The impact caused the black car to spin uncontrollably and hit a concrete and steel wall.

Everyone gasped and two huge racers ran over to help the driver out of the car.

"NOS! Everybody move! Move!" Dom yelled. He opened the car door and made Letty get in. He watched as Brian pushed Mia into his car and he knew that she was safe.

As soon as Dom saw Vince and Leon get into a car, the NOS tanks from the car exploded.

"Shit!" Dom yelled as he shielded his face with his arm.

"Yo, we got a casualty over here!" Dom heard Hector yelled. He ran over to where Hector was bending over someone.

"No! Jesse!" Dom yelled. "Hector get his other arm, man! Get him to my car."

Dom put one on Jesse's arms over his shoulder and Hector got his other arm. They ushered an injured Jesse to Dom's car and laid him in the backseat.

"Take Jesse's car to the house, man. I'll see you in a little bit." Dom said. Letty moved over to sit in the passenger seat as Dom got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

As the other racers dispersed, Dom sped off to the hospital and he caught a glimpse of those piercing green eyes and long dark hair that had gotten Vince in trouble a few months ago.

_Egypt, _Dom thought to himself, _she's back._


	17. Amnesia! No, Just A Concussion!

_**This Next Chapter Is Going To Speed Up A Bit. The Hands On My Clock Seem To Speed Past Faster Than I Am Able To Comprehend. In Other Words, I Haven't Had The Time.!**_

_**Chapter 17: Amnesia? No, Just a Concussion!**_

"Letty, relax, you're pregnant!" Mia said. Letty was burning a hole through the floor of the waiting room.

"I'm fine!" Letty yelled. She calmed down a little and looked at Mia.

"Mia, Jesse is like my little brother. I've been looking out for him since he's been here." Letty said. She pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her arm.

"Let, Mia's right. Relax." Dom said. He was sitting in a chair with his head against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

Letty sighed and took a couple of deep breaths as Mia rubbed her back and led her to a seat.

As soon as she sat down, a female doctor walked out and asked to speak to Jesse's family. Everyone stood up and the doctor smiled.

"Well, family, I'm Dr. Leal and you can all breathe easy. Jesse is fine. He has a few scraps and burns in addition to his concussion and broken arm," said Dr. Leal.

"Oh, god, can we see him?" Letty asked.

"Well, right now, he's getting his cast placed on and we need to do a few more CAT scans and after that you are more than welcome to see him. However, we want to see Jesse tomorrow just to make sure that his minor concussion is simply that…minor." She smiled.

"Thank you so much." Dom said. Dr. Leal ran her eyes up and down Dom as she shook his hand. She kept his hand in hers a little longer than necessary.

Letty looked at her and then at Mia. "I know she better let my husband go before she ends up with the concussion and broken arm." Letty said.

Dom finally pulled his hand away when he realized that Dr. Leal wasn't going to let it go. He looked at Letty but she was staring at Dr. Leal.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Leal said.

"You heard me." Letty said. Letty's makeup made her look even angrier than she sounded with her dark eyeliner.

"Letty, come sit down with me." Mia said. Letty allowed Mia to pull her away from the situation before it escalated to anything else.

_An hour later…_

The team sat around in Jesse's hospital room as a nurse took his blood pressure.

"Letty, I'm fine. Really." Jesse said as he read her expression. She smiled back at him. He knew her too well.

"Jesse, man, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you smiling and talking."

"Yeah, bro. Don't ever scare us like that again." Brian added.

"Okay, Jesse, just sign these and you're a free man!" Dr. Leal said cheerfully as she walked into the room.

As she walked in, Letty walked out of the room. Jesse looked at Dom, who simply shrugged. Jesse signed some papers after skimming the contents and then hopped off of the bed.

"Whoa! Take it easy, kiddo," warned Dr. Leal.

"I'm fine. Really." Jesse said.

"Okay, well, we want to see you back here tomorrow."

"All right."

As the team headed home, Dom went to pull Letty close to him but she pushed his hand away and sped up her pace to walk with Jesse and Brian.

"Don't worry, Dom. It's just pregnancy stuff. You know hormones and whatnot." Mia assured Dom. Dom looked at his sister as if she had all the answers to life's questions. She smiled and hugged him.

"You're an awesome big brother, a great husband and you'll be an amazing father." Mia told him. Dom smiled back at her and they headed on their way out of the hospital.

_Back at the house…_

Hector was sitting on the front steps of the Toretto house when everyone pulled back up. He had driven Jesse's car home and wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

"Hector, man, thanks for that." Dom said. He gave Hector a handshake.

"Aww, no problem. I just want to make sure that Jesse's okay." Hector replied.

"Yeah, man. Concussion and a broken arm." Dom told him.

"Damn! Man, I can't believe that shit went down tonight. It's funny 'cause I swore that I saw that lady racer with the green car somewhere before. It looked like she was trying to stir up some shit tonight." Hector said.

Hector had no idea that the statement that he'd just made had confirmed Dom's suspicions that Egypt really was back. For what? For how long? And more importantly, who else was back?

"Look, bro, I want you to go home and get some rest. We'll just stop the races for a few nights until the heat dies down." Dom suggested.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Hell, you don't have to tell me once man." Hector said. "I'm gonna get outta here."

"Need a ride?"

"No, man. My lady is across the street in my car. I asked her to drive it here behind me so that after I made sure you guys were okay, we could just bounce."

"Solid. Well, get at me a little later and tell me what's up." Dom said.

"I definitely will. Tell Letty she's not subtle at all about the mini Dom inside her."

Dom smirked and nodded his head. He watched as Hector crossed the street, said a few words to Jesse and the rest of the team and then hopped in the passenger seat of his car.

_**Again, Readers, Please Forgive Me! My Heart Is Truly In This Piece, No Matter How Short, Quick, Or Terrible It Is.**_

_**Namaste.**_

_**-LettyToretto.**_


	18. Baby Showers & Lingerie

_**Chapter 18: Baby Showers and Lingerie**_

_Five months later (mid-August)…_

"Dominic! Bring the cake out here!" Mia yelled from the backyard.

"All right, already, Mia! I'm coming!" Dom yelled back from the kitchen.

A very pregnant Letty walked up the steps and into the kitchen as Dom swiped his finger across the icing for a taste.

"Oooohhhh! Mia's gonna kill you!" Letty laughed. She rubbed her hand across her seven-and-a-half-month-pregnant belly.

"Well, I'll die a happy man." Dom responded. He smeared the icing on his lips.

"Come here. Give me a kiss." Dom said. Letty giggled like a little girl and put her hands on her husband's face and pressed her lips against his.

"Dom!" Mia's persistent voice yelled from outside.

"Coming!" Letty and Dom yelled. Dom licked the icing off of his lips as did Letty. He picked up the cake and walked out the kitchen and down the steps with Letty right behind him.

**Letty's POV**

_He's amazing. Dominic Toretto. My husband. My best friend. The father of my child. I can't believe that life is this good. _

_Something has to go wrong. I've been thinking about that for a few months now and nothing seems to be going wrong. That's a good thing…I think._

_Dom sat the cake down on the table and it seems like all the women at this stupid baby shower that Mia forced me to have._

_The "_CONGRATULATIONS! IT'S A GIRL!_" banner is beyond disturbing if you ask me but Mia wanted it and so there it is._

_Mia and Brian have kissed about twenty million times today. It's a beautiful thing, finding your soul mate. I just hope Brian is ready for marriage. Especially with Mia. She's already everyone's mom and she's like the Italian Brady mom._

_The other women here are looking at me with different expressions. Most of them are Mia's friends and some are the lady racers. Some of them are looking at me like I stole their life and others are looking at me with the giddiest expression that I've ever seen._

_I guess they've never seen a pregnant woman wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and flip flops to her own baby shower before. I could care less. Dom told me I looked gorgeous this morning and that's all that matters._

_Mia wanted me to wear a floral sundress. What the fuck do I look like putting that on?_

**End of Letty's POV**

"Baby, you okay?" Dom asked interrupting Letty's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My feet hurt a little."

"Foot rub?" Dom asked.

Letty looked around. "Out here? With our guests?"

"Yeah, why not? Come on sit down." Dom said. He led Letty to the picnic table in the backyard and sat her down. He took her flip flops off and pulled her right leg into his lap.

"You have the most amazing legs." Dom complimented her.

"Thanks." Letty said as Dom massaged her right foot.

"Eww! Letty's feet!" Leon joked. He and Jesse walked up the driveway carrying bags of things that Mia sent them out for.

Letty flipped him off and Dom shook his head.

"You know, our baby is going to have one foul mouth." Dom said.

"Yeah, well, after all, her father is Italian." Letty shot back jokingly.

"And her mother must be a sailor." Dom laughed. Letty smirked.

"Nice one." She said, switching feet.

_Two hours later…_

The women had played the cliché baby shower games and laughed and ate. Mia almost killed Letty when she saw her drinking alcohol.

"The doctor said I can have a glass of wine!" Letty shouted like a little kid.

"That's a myth!"

"No its not!"

"Hey you two! Back to your corners!" Vince said. He didn't even want to be there and a fight between his best friend and his crush was not what he wanted.

Before anyone knew what happened, Mia was back to her normal self; playing the hostess and making Letty mingle.

"Present time!" Mia shouted.

Letty sat down in a stray chair and Mia handed her gift after gift for the baby. From tiny onesies to baby Ugg boots, Letty and Dominic's daughter would have pretty much everything that she'd need.

The last gift that Letty was handed didn't have a card in it so she was unsure as to who had bought it for her.

Before Letty pulled it out, she peered into bag. When she saw what the gift was, she gasped loudly and passed it to Mia who gasped and then giggled.

"Wow. Uh, I don't think that's the right gift."

"Yeah it is," Monica spoke up, "that's for after the baby's born."

The women, including Letty and Mia, burst into laughter. Dom, Vince and Brian looked at each other, feeling uncomfortable. They walked out of the room to join Jesse and Leon playing the game.

"Well, this has been one interesting baby shower. Thanks for coming everyone." Mia said.

"Yes. Thanks so much." Letty said.


	19. Baby Names & Labor Pains

_**Chapter 19: Baby Names and Labor Pains**_

Two weeks after the baby shower, Letty was lying in bed with Dom. He was playing in her hair and had been silent for the better part of an hour as the rest of the team was sprawled across the room thinking of baby names.

"What about Alexandria?" Mia suggested.

"No, it sounds so…Greek." Jesse said.

"True." Letty said.

"Because she is from two worlds, I say she has one name that is Italian and one name that is Dominican." Mia added.

"That's not a bad idea. Now, we have to go through about a bazillion names from each background to find the right ones." Letty replied.

"Yeah and don't forget Letty's Puerto Rican too." Leon interjected.

"So? A baby can have as many names as the parents want." Vince said.

"I like Ana. Maybe as a first name." Dom said.

Everyone looked at him. He'd been quiet for so long that they'd forgotten that he was there.

Letty looked up at him. "I like Ana too. And you know Dom and Mia's mother's name was Isabella. I've always loved that name as well."

"Really? You'd name her after Mom?" Mia asked. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Definitely. Your mom was cool. She liked me."

"Yeah, you were pretty much the _only _girlfriend of Dom's that she liked." Vince added.

"That's true." Mia said.

"And your mom's name was Marisol." Dom said still playing in Letty's hair.

"So Ana Isabella Marisol Toretto Ortiz." Mia said.

"Well, why does Dom's last name come first?" Leon asked.

"Because in Spanish culture, the father's name comes before the mother's name. It's just the way things are." Mia answered.

Leon looked at Jesse and shrugged. "Whatever."

"What do you think, Letty?" Dom asked quietly while she traced his life lines with her fingertips.

"I like it. What about you?" She asked him back, just as quietly.

"Sounds just as gorgeous as her mother's." Dom replied. Letty smiled. Dom kissed the back of her hand and then her palm.

"Letty, what's your middle name?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, Let. I can't believe I don't know that about you." Leon added.

"And that's the way it will stay. You will never _ever_ know my middle name." Letty smiled.

"I love you." Letty told Dom.

"I love you too."

"Ow!" Letty groaned, rubbing her stomach. "She's kicking the hell outta me!"

"Does your back hurt?" Dom asked.

Letty got extremely quiet and then she finally said, "No…but I think my water just broke."

"Your water just broke?!" Dom and Mia yelled at the same time.

"Is there a goddamned echo in this room?! Yes, my water just broke!" Letty yelled.

Dom pulled back the covers and helped Letty out of bed, out of the room and down the hall. As they descended the stairs, Dom held Letty's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Shit! Contractions!" Letty screamed. Dom hurriedly got Letty off of the stairs.

"Mia! Get her bag and meet us at the hospital!" Dom yelled.

Mia grabbed Letty's bag from the closet in their room.

"I can't believe this is happening! She's only eight months pregnant!" Mia squealed excitedly.

"Almost nine months! Haven't you ever heard of a premature baby, Mia?" Leon inquired matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" Mia said. She ran down the steps followed by Brian, Leon, Jesse, and Vince.

As Dom got Letty into the car, her contractions kept coming sooner and sooner apart. Letty screamed in pain as Dom started the engine.

"You gotta breathe baby. Breathe." Dom said. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. In return Dom gripped the steering wheel as he sped toward the hospital. He'd never known Letty's grip to be so strong.

_At the hospital…_

"Ay, I need a wheelchair out here! My wife is having a baby!" Dom said as he opened Letty's door and grabbed her hand to help her out.

Emergency staff members ran into the hospital and ran back out with a wheelchair to assist Dom and Letty. They helped Letty into the wheelchair and rushed her into the hospital.

As they got to the front desk, Dom watched as the assistant flipped through a magazine chewing bubble gum.

"My wife is having a baby." Dom told her. She blew a huge bubble with the large wad of gum and then popped it loudly. She ran her eyes up and down Dom as if he were a piece of meat.

"How far apart are her contractions?" She asked, popping her gum again.

"Does it matter?!" Dom's baritone voice frightened her. She jumped a little in her seat and picked up the phone. She pressed a button and then paged a doctor to assist them.

"Thank you."

"_Puta_!" Letty yelled. Then, hit with another set of contractions, she yelled in pain.

As two doctors rushed Letty down a hallway, a nurse timed her contractions.

"She's almost ready. Her contractions are less than a minute apart." One nurse said.


	20. Welcome

_**Chapter 20: Welcome…**_

"You can go in and see her now." A doctor came out and said. The team jumped up out of the chairs in the waiting room and raced to Letty's room.

Mia knocked on the door and Dom appeared a moment later, smiling.

"Hey." Dom said quietly. He opened the door wide enough for everyone to enter and then shut it back once they were all inside.

"Hi, Letty." Mia said.

Letty's wet hair was pinned up into a ponytail to see her life to keep it off of the precious bundle of joy that she held in her arms.

She smiled when she saw Mia and the team.

"Hey. Say hi to Ana." Letty said.

Dom sat in a chair next to the bed and just stared at Letty and his daughter. Letty smiled at him.

"Mia, do you want to hold your niece?" Letty asked.

Mia smiled. "Of course. Let me go and wash my hands first."

"Congratulations, guys." Jesse said. He sat in another chair and watched as Letty held Ana.

As Mia returned from the bathroom, Letty placed Ana in her arms and sat up a little more in bed.

"Are you okay? Are you comfortable?" Dom asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm just ready to be home like right now." Letty said.

Mia baby-talked Ana while Dom put a pillow behind Letty.

"Knock knock." Dr. Leal walked into the room and Letty rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with the new addition."

"Everything's good." Dom said.

"Yeah." Letty said. Dom put his hand on hers to calm her down.

"Well, that's good. And how about the parents?" Dr. Leal asked. She looked Dom up and down.

"Does she not learn?" Letty asked, looking at Mia. Mia raised her eyebrows to tell Letty to stop.

"Dr. Leal, let me explain something to you. If I have to get out of this bed, I will--."

Dom put his hand over her mouth to stop Letty from saying something inappropriate. However, she kept talking with his hand covering her mouth.

"I think I'll excuse myself now."

"That would be a good idea."

"Oh, and you, your wife and your beautiful daughter will be ready to go home in the morning. We just like them to stay overnight to make sure everything's okay with the baby."

"Thank you."

Dr. Leal nodded and then walked out of the room.

"I promise you that before we leave, I am going to beat the shit out of her." Letty said, slapping Dom's hand away.

"Letty, stop it."

"What? She's an asshole."

"Language!" Mia hissed.

"What?!" Dom and Letty yelled at the same time. As if on cue, Ana began to cry.

Dom and Letty smiled.

"Oops." Letty said. She held her arms out for Letty to bring Ana to her but Mia waved her hand at Letty and rocked Ana back and forth and sang quietly to her.

Immediately, Ana stopped fussing. Dom and Letty looked impressed at Mia's ability. There were never really kids around so no one really knew who could deal with kids and who couldn't.

_***_

A few weeks later, the Toretto house was definitely buzzing. Mostly it buzzed with the sounds of the coffee pot constantly running and the complaints of tired people.

Ana was a screamer for the first two weeks in the world. However, a month later, she was sleeping through the night. Whilst gaining her color and more and more hair, Ana was the center of attention.

Her golden honey color handed down from both parents went perfectly with her ocean deep dimples and gray eyes. No one knew from where her eyes came because everyone in the Toretto and Ortiz family had either light or dark _brown_ eyes.

Ana's amazingly curly hair splayed all over her adorable head. Letty loved holding her. Ana's smell was so clean and so fresh. Anyone who has ever held a baby before knows that a baby's smell is amazing.

Letty and Dom couldn't have been happier with life at the moment. Though having a baby is usually tough, they were happy that they'd had enough people in the house to help out whenever help was needed.

Against her wishes, Letty was forced to take off six weeks just like any other working mother. It wasn't necessary. Letty still bought Ana by the garage to see everyone at times. She even sat with Mia in the shop a few times and talked while Ana slept.

Letty always assumed that being a mom would be hard and take up most of her time in a bad way. However, after marrying the love of her life and having Ana, Letty knew what true love really meant.

At this moment, her life was truly brilliant. Everything and everyone had a place and that was the most phenomenal part about it.

Though it was tradition to ask a married couple to be the godparents of a newborn, the Toretto clan was never really about tradition. So, Letty asked Jesse to be Ana's godfather.

The moment she'd asked him, Letty knew he was a good pick. Jesse was nervous to hold Ana at first but after a few tries; he was more comfortable with her. Eventually, he became the only one (not including Mia, Dom and Letty) that could stop her from crying.

Yeah, life was good…

Until…


	21. The Return Of

_**Chapter 21: The Return of…**_

_Three…or four…months later…_

Before anyone knew it, Ana was getting bigger and bigger and learning to crawl. Lately, she'd been trying to get into everything. She was a grabber and wherever she was carried, she was trying to reach out and grab something.

Mainly, she enjoyed grabbing hair and faces. Leon said it was her way of learning who was who. Dom said it was her way of seeing who she liked and disliked.

Already, Ana had taken a liking to cars. If Mia played a _Mozart for Baby_ CD, Ana would scream at the top of her lungs. As soon as Letty took her outside to hear Dom and the boys working on an engine, she calmed immensely.

"Don't take it personally, Mia. She's just like her father." Letty told Mia one night as they were all outside.

Dom and Leon were fixing the bikes of two neighborhood kids. Mia and Letty were sitting on the steps. Letty held a giggling Ana in her arms.

"What a silly baby you are." Letty smiled at Ana. Ana's giggling fit increased as she reached out for Letty's face.

A loud car raced down the street and stopped in front of the Toretto house.

"We've been expecting you, Egypt." Letty heard Dom's voice say. As Mia and Letty looked up and watched as Egypt stepped out of her double-parked car, Egypt walked up onto the curb.

Dom grabbed a wrench and Leon stood on Dom's left side after grabbing a crowbar out of the tool box that sat next to the bikes.

"No need for weapons, now." Egypt smirked. Letty handed Ana to Mia and stood on Dom's right with her arms crossed.

"I just came for two reasons." Egypt told them.

"And what would they be?" Leon asked.

"The first was to see an old flame, if you will. Where is Vince, anyway?" Egypt inquired. Her long hair, which was tied up into a ponytail, hung over her right shoulder and her green eyes moved from each of their figures.

"That's none of your business." Letty replied.

"Letty. You look good for a new mom. I expected you to be fat." Egypt bluntly said.

"You skanky bit--!" Letty yelled as she went after Egypt. Dom grabbed her and held her close to his side with his arm tightly around her waist.

"There will be plenty of time for that. I don't think this is the last time we'll be seeing her." Dom told her.

"You thought right." Egypt responded.

"What's the second reason that you're back in town?"

Egypt's face lit up. "Johnny wanted me to send his best to baby Toretto."

"Was that a threat?" Letty asked.

Dom held her waist tighter. "Mia, take the baby inside." Dom told her. Mia stood up off of the step and walked inside with Ana in her arms.

"Oh, no, Letty. Johnny's not stupid. He knows better. He has a business proposition for Dominic, though." Egypt said. Her eyes roamed to Dom and she looked him up and down.

"Okay, seriously, is it just me or does everybody want my husband?" Letty said to no one in particular.

"Please, Letty. If I wanted Dom…" Egypt stopped midsentence, "Just, be at the races tonight."

Egypt walked back to the driver side of her car. She pushed her ponytail off of her shoulder, opened her car door, got in and sped off.

Just as she pulled off, Vince pulled up and parked the car. He got out of his car and walked up onto the curb.

"Was that Egypt's car that just pulled off?"

"Yeah, your bitch was just here." Letty replied.

Leon, Dom and Letty had the most disgusted looks on their faces as if it were Vince's fault that Egypt had shown up.

"Yeah, and she was looking for you."

"Are you serious?" Vince asked. "Why?"

"She says Johnny Tran has a proposition for us tonight at the races."

"Yeah and she threatened Ana."

"Now, wait, a minute! She really threatened my niece?!" Vince asked, pissed off.

"Letty, we're not exactly sure if it was a threat or not. You know Tran's got nieces and nephews. I don't think he'd hurt a baby." Dom said.

"Yeah, Let, maybe he was just really sending his best." Leon said, leaning his arm on Dom's shoulder.

"Just let it be known that if a single hair is harmed on my child's head, there will be repercussions." Letty said. She stormed off towards the house.

Dom shook his head. "That's my baby. Always ready to kick someone's ass."

"Isn't that why you fell in love with her?" Leon chuckled. Dom smirked.

"Pretty much. She's a ride or die type of woman." Dom said as they all watched as Letty opened the door to the house.


	22. I Want Her

_**Chapter 22: I Want Her…**_

"Letty! What are you doin, babe?!" Dom yelled up the steps.

Letty came walking down the steps in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pinned up and she was holding a fussy Ana on shoulder with a baby blanket under her.

"What are you doing?" Dom repeated.

"I think Ana has a fever. She's burning up against my skin." Letty said.

"Oh no. Daddy's poor angel." Dom said, taking Ana from Letty and holding her against his chest.

Letty stood with her hands on her hips, smiling at her husband in all his daddy glory.

"I thought I was Daddy's angel." Letty smirked. Dom looked at her and smiled and leaned over to kiss Letty's lips. She turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek.

"Aww, don't be like that, Let." Dom said. "I'll take care of you when I get home."

Dom smacked Letty's ass and Letty smiled at him. She shook her head at him and pulled Ana out of his arms.

"I can't go tonight. I'm gonna take her temperature again and if it elevates, I'm gonna have to take her to the ER. They have to give her something to cool her off." Letty told him.

"Letty, I need you tonight."

"And so does our daughter."

"Let, you're my good luck charm." Dom told her. Letty looked down and smiled a bit.

"What kind of mother would I look like if Ana's aunt was the one that had to be in the hospital all night?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Dom said. He looked at the sleeping Ana and laughed as she made little baby snoring sounds.

"She gets it from you." Letty said. Dom took Ana from Letty and laid her in the playpen that they kept downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Letty asked him. Dom took Letty's hand and pulled her close to him.

"Dance with me." Dom smiled.

"What?"

"Dance with me." He repeated. Letty looked him in the eyes and realized that he was serious.

"There's no music."

"We'll make our own."

Just as Dom said that, Brian started up his car and his stereo system began to blast outside. Lorna Morgan's _Papi_ _Chulo_ beats found their way into the open windows of the house.

"Aahh! See? It's meant for you to dance with me _mami_. Come on." Dom said. Letty laughed at her husband and began to do a quick mix of salsa and a tango in the middle of the living room with him. Dom pulled her hair out of its hair tie and Letty let it fall over her shoulders and around her face.

Dom danced Letty over to the couch and laid her down on the couch and kissed her passionately. He lay on top of her and ran his hand up her calve and down her thigh.

"Dom, come on--."As quick as Brian had walked into the house, he turned around and walked back out after witnessing Dom and Letty attempting to make another baby!

Dom and Letty ignored Brian's interruption and continued kissing and groping each other on the couch.

Before Dom could slip his hand into Letty's shorts, Ana started crying. Dom smiled and put his head down. Letty sighed and pushed her hair to one side of her head in a swift motion; just how Dom liked.

"The advantages of being a parent." Dom said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Letty grinned at him. He kissed her lips and she pushed him off of her to get Ana.

As she walked around the room trying to soothe Ana's tears, Dom kissed Letty's cheek and Ana's forehead.

"I want Jesse to stay here with you and the baby."

"Babe, we'll be fine."

"It will ease my nerves, Let. Please?"

"All right." Letty agreed. Dom smiled, pleased that he got his way.

"I'll see you two beautiful ladies when I get home." Dom said. Letty nodded and Dom left the house, shutting and locking the doors on his way out. Letty walked upstairs to the bedroom with Ana in her arms.

_A mile from LAX airport…_

Dom and the team met dozens of other racers, including Hector, at a lot housed by a series of abandoned warehouses.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite bully, Dominic Toretto." Tran said, leaning against his car.

"If it isn't my least favorite street thug, Tran." Dom said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Where's the wife?"

"Home."

"Ahh, with the beautiful Ana Toretto, I presume." Tran said, smirking.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I'd just prefer that your wife not see me kick your ass in this race tonight." Tran said.

"Ooohhhh!" The crowd exclaimed.

Dom laughed and his brown eyes seemed to squint a little. Vince, Leon, Brian and Mia looked at each other and smirked.

Dom laughed again and looked around for a second.

"Why so hesitant?" Tran inquired.

"I'm just taking in this moment."

"What moment?"

"Oh come on, Tran. What moment? You know, that moment when the adrenaline courses through your veins. The moment you realize that the shit talking punk driving behind you won't pass the finish line before you even if we all waited until Christmas. Psshh. What moment?" Dom said.

The crowd catcalled and cheered as Dom smiled at Tran and then hopped into the driver's seat of his car.

"What are we racing for?" Tran asked.

"Bragging rights and loser must give up racing." Hector said.

Tran nodded. "Sounds good. Ready to give up racing, Toretto?"

"Nah, that's too small. How about the loser's entire team has to give up racing?" Dom offered.

"Even better." Tran stated, calmly.

Dom turned up his radio volume and nodded his head to the Latin beats and Spanish lyrics.

"Let's do this!" Hector yelled.


	23. Truce

_**Chapter 23: Truce.**_

After Hector called it, the intense race between Dom and Tran began. Mia and the rest of the team awaited their fate as did Egypt and the rest of Tran's team.

Dom and Tran sped around the first turn. Dom turned too wide and watched as Tran sped ahead of him. Instead of trying to get in front of Tran, Dom looked around at his options.

As Tran looked in his rearview mirror, his smug smile faded quickly as he noticed that Dom's car was no longer behind him.

Dom had turned off onto a small tree-lined street that made its way back to the main street. Dom sped down the block and turned the corner to quickly get back to the main road.

Tran sped up and tried to beat Dominic to the punch. Just as he reached the corner of the next block, however, Dom seemingly appeared out of nowhere and took the lead in the race.

Tran slammed his hand against the steering wheel and cursed loudly as Dom gave him the finger in his rearview.

As Tran rammed his foot on the gas pedal, he pulled up beside Dom. They raced neck and neck, both having their moments.

They made it back around the streets and were a few yards away from the warehouses.

Still neck and neck, Dom's frustrations caused him to use a NOS tank at the same time as Tran.

"Tie!" Hector yelled.

"No!" Tran screamed.

"Fuck!" Dom hollered at the same time.

Instead of waiting around to hear what everyone had to say, Dom immediately drove off towards the house. Mia, Brian, Leon and Vince followed him without looking back at the mass of racers.

_Back at the fort…_

Dom opened the door and walked up the stairs to him and Letty's room. He walked into the room and saw that Letty was still awake. Dom sat in the chair facing the bed and didn't say a word.

"Dom--." Letty began.

Dom put his hand up and shook his head and Letty stopped. He sat back in the chair and he tapped his right foot.

Letty studied his actions and assumed that he'd lost a race. She gave him time to himself as she flipped through channels on the plasma flat-screen TV that was mounted on the wall.

Out of her peripheral, Letty watched as Dom stood up and peered into Ana's crib. He reached in and stroked her hair and ran his fingertips across her little hands. After kissing her good night, he seemed to be a bit more peaceful.

Letty got out of bed as Dom took wife beater off. Letty crossed the room, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

They made their way down the hall and stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Mia, could you make sure Ana's okay?" Letty asked. Mia stood up from the kitchen table and everyone else dispersed as well.

"Sure. Of course." Mia replied.

"Sit." Letty said, pointing to a kitchen chair. Dom sat in the seat and Letty moved around the kitchen. She grabbed a Corona from the fridge, took the top off and handed it to him.

Dom gratefully accepted it and took a long drink of it. She looked him square in the eyes as if she had something to say so Dom sat his drink on the table and waited.

Instead Letty began to walk away to get another one for herself, Dom grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Letty sat on Dom's lap facing him with her feet on either side of the chair. Dom wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Letty." Dom said as he put his face in her neck and breathed her in. Letty loved when he said her name the way he just did; as if he needed her bad and as if he wanted her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. "What happened?"

"Tie." He replied and rested his head on her shoulder. She pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes.

"A tie?" She replied.

Dom tried hard to comprehend her tone of voice. He wasn't sure if it was shock or knowing and that bothered him.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Dom asked.

"It doesn't make any sense to me."

"What doesn't?"

"I mean, I figured you lost a race to some _culo o un gringo nuevo_."

"But?" urged Dom.

"But you didn't lose. It was a tie."

"Oh, I get it. You think I raced some amateur and tied."

"Well, that's what happened isn't it?" Letty asked confused.

"No, Let. I raced Tran and tied." Dom said. He watched Letty's face to seem some sort of negative emotion flash across it but nothing did.

"What are you--?"

"Thinking?" Letty finished his sentence.

"Yeah."

"It just seems to me that it was inevitable. I mean, you are both powerful men and the drive to destroy each other that you both have is strong. I don't see why you two don't just call it a truce. Find a new enemy."

"You just made us sound like super heroes or something." Dom told her. Letty smiled and ran her hands down the length of his arms.

"So, I guess that makes you Superman." Letty added. Dom smiled back at her.

"Pretty much." Dom played along. Letty kissed his neck as he rested his hands on either of her thighs.

"Eww! We have to sit in those chairs to eat." Leon said. He and Jesse had come into the kitchen to raid the fridge and had caught Dom and Letty before they got any deeper into their love.

"No one seems to want us to f--."

"Finish that sentence and I'll vomit." Jesse interrupted Dom. Letty grinned and got up off of Dom's lap. She took Dom's hand and as she pulled him out of the kitchen, Dom grabbed his Corona off of the table.

"Night guys." Dom cheerfully said. He and Letty walked out of the kitchen leaving Leon and Jesse looking at each other.

"Eww!" They both said in disgust and went to raid the fridge.


	24. One On One

_**Chapter 24: Dinner Plans**_

Brian was in Mia's room doing push ups and watching the news. It was a Friday evening in the middle of September.

Mia sat on the bed watching her fiancé exercise. She was reading a romance novel and occasionally watching the news.

"Babe, we really have to start planning the wedding." Brian said, sprawling out of the floor after his hundredth push up. He was breathing hard after his intense "work out".

Mia looked somewhat surprised as she glanced at him over her book. She raised one eyebrow and Brian sat up.

"I read somewhere that couples should be engaged for at least a year. Now, I know, like you said, we aren't ones for tradition, but it said that it's supposed to be a time of thought for couples to make sure they want to get married."

"And?" Mia said.

"And I know we already are definitely sure that we want to get married so I think that we should speed that process up a little. I mean, we could spend like seven months planning the wedding and whatnot." Brian said, still breathing heavily.

Mia nodded her head and smiled. She knew there was a reason that she loved Brian!

"Now, I remember why I keep you around!" Mia laughed.

Brian laughed too. "And why would that be?"

"Because you always know exactly what to say."

"I just want you to be happy and if being a traditional couple makes you happy then I want the entire normalcy that you do." Brian replied.

Mia smiled and leaned over the bed to kiss Brian just as he was leaning up to kiss her.

"You're sweaty and nasty. Shower first." Mia said and leaned back onto the pillows to finish her novel. Brian chuckled to himself, grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom.

Mia sat her book down and laid her head against the headboard. She thought that Brian would just let her plan everything. He'd surprised her with his wedding talk and she loved it.

It gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Mia knew that Brian was the one and so did everyone else. Despite everything that he'd been through with Mia and the team, Brian was sure that Mia was right for him.

As long as Dom approved, that's what mattered and if anyone else felt differently, then they weren't real friends. Anyone that stood in the same room with Brian and Mia for a single minute could tell that they were meant to be together.

Life was truly extraordinary when you found, as cliché as it sounds, your soul mate. Mia thought about love a lot when she was younger and she'd never figure herself to be marrying an ex-cop. She assumed that she'd wind up marrying an ex-con instead!

Everyone and everything around her seemed to have at least one prior offense with the law. Yet, here she was, dating the law. Or rather the former law!

Brian and Mia were more romantic than Dom and Letty and people knew that. Dom and Letty had a different kind of bond in their relationship; one that no one could fully comprehend. However, with Brian and Mia, it was all romance.

Their relationship was what everyone considered the "original couple". Brian opened and closed doors for Mia. He pulled out chairs for her. He ordered for her when they were in a restaurant. Brian was a true gentleman when it came to Mia.

Although, they had their moments just like any other couple, they were otherwise…perfect!

"Knock, knock." Letty said as she let herself into the room.

"Hey."

"Where's O'Conner?" Letty asked.

Mia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Letty's it's been damn near three years and you're still calling him O'Conner."

Letty grinned and looked through Mia's CDs for the hundredth time in her life. "I call him Brian a lot."

"Whatever. He's in the shower. Why? What's up?" Mia asked.

"Nothing. Dom and I just wanted to thank you for all your help with Ana and the wedding and everything and we wanted to take you and Brian to dinner tonight. Dom already told Brian."

"He didn't mention it to me."

"Well, it's only five o'clock. We didn't plan on leaving until eight-thirty or so. I wanted to give Ana a bottle and put her to sleep before we left so Jesse won't have a lot to do." Letty explained.

"All right. Sounds good. We are we going?"

"Maybe Maggiano's Little Italy. Dom loves that place. They have good food. _La familia_ style restaurant." Letty said.

Mia nodded her head as Brian walked out of the room pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Formal? Informal?"

"Semi-formal." Dom's voice said. They all looked at the door in time to see him walking down the hall to his room.

The three of them shared a laugh and Letty shook her head.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap. Ready around eight-thirty-five…ish?" Letty said while looking at Mia.

"Yup."

With that, Letty left the room.


	25. Flashdance Flashbacks

_**Chapter 25: Flashdance Flashbacks**_

The four of them laughed at their own private joke as two waiters set their food on the table in front of them.

"Man, I can't wait for Ana to go on her prom." Mia said.

"She's not going to prom." Dom stated.

"What?!" exclaimed Letty and Mia.

"What do you mean?"

"With all these knuckleheads out here today, I'm not letting her go to prom."

"Why not?"

"Why so she can go and get knocked up?"

"Be serious, Dom. If we raise her right, she'll know right from wrong." Letty told him.

"Yeah, she'll practice safe sex, Dom." Mia joked. Brian snorted and Letty burst out into laughter.

"That's not funny, Mia."

"Oh, baby, she's just kidding. Don't be such a party pooper." Letty said. She grabbed Dom's ears and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him.

"But, you have to admit, prom was ridiculous." Mia said to Letty.

"Prom was not that bad." Letty responded. Dom gave her a look.

"What?" She asked.

"Wait. I thought you were a year ahead of Letty." Brian said to Dom.

"Yeah, I was. I didn't go to prom but I heard about it."

"You didn't go to prom?" inquired Brian. Dom could tell that Brian wanted to ask why.

"Lompoc." Dom stated as if reading Brian's thoughts. Brian nodded his head. Letty quickly changed the subject.

"Prom was boring anyway." Letty said.

"Boring?! Letty, more people asked you to dance than me and I was the popular one." Mia laughed.

"And I turned them all down," added Letty.

"That was the week before Dom came home," Mia recalled.

"Yeah, so I wasn't feeling anybody." Letty said.

"You shouldn't have been feeling anybody regardless if I was coming home or not." Dom joked.

"That's what I meant babe." Letty said, patting his chest. She smiled at Mia and Mia winked at her.

"Wait, I can't get over this. Everyone was asking you to dance, Let?" Brian grinned.

"Yeah. Guys and girls." Mia recalled.

"What?!" Brian hissed.

"What are you trying to say, Brian?" Letty said. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"I mean, I've always assumed that you were like the hardcore lady racer who would never even attend prom." Brian explained.

"See, when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me!" Letty winked at him. "But thanks for the compliment."

The table shared another laugh and then Letty asked Brian, "So, how was your prom? What school did you go to again?"

"Me? Oh, I went to L.A. High School."

"Classic white boy school." Dom said.

"Yeah, pretty much. Nothing ever really happened there. Prom was boring. Classic white people dance. The girl's did the faux lesbian dancing while the guys watched and drank spiked punch." Brian said, drinking from his wine glass.

"Well, our prom was insane." Letty interjected.

"Do you remember Tony Cassis?" Mia asked.

"HOLLYWOOD!" Letty and Mia yelled at their table.

Luckily, the place was mostly empty. Not many people went to out to dinner on Friday anymore in LA. Friday night was party night. People were happy that work was done with for the weekend and they chose to party rather than eat.

Brian looked at Dom and Dom smiled.

"This cat Tony used to be called Hollywood because he was in movies before he was fifteen and he co-founded a record label before senior year." Dom said.

"So, we called him Hollywood."

"Never liked the guy."

"Because he was always on Letty's case! He was deeply in lust with Letty and he made sure everyone knew it." Mia added.

"He did not." Letty said. She hated when they told people that.

_Flashback (prom night)…_

"_Hey, uh, Letty, would you like to dance?" Hollywood asked Letty._

"_Nope." Letty told him without any remorse. She and Mia were sitting at a table in the Hilton hotel where their senior prom was being thrown._

_Monte Carlo was the prom theme and there were Blackjack tables and imported slot machines. The enormous ball room of the Hilton hotel was really turned into a Las Vegas casino. It was truly phenomenal. The prom committee of LA High School of the Arts really were talented students._

"_Hi, Letty! Do you wanna go play a game of Casino Dominoes with me?" A nerdy guy asked Letty._

"_Actually, Martin, I just finished dancing so I'm really tired. Maybe later." Letty said. She flashed him an award-winning smile and he blushed, nodded his head and hurried off._

_Mia smiled at Letty. "You so love this attention."_

"_Not even. I just wish Dom was here."_

"_I know. Me too. One more week." Mia said. She rubbed Letty's back and Letty smiled a bit._

"_Leeeettyyyyy!" A girl's voice called. Letty turned around to see the head cheerleader Emmanuela (a.k.a. Manny) behind her._

"_You never called me. We were supposed to work on our shop final together."_

"_Why do you have shop again?" Letty asked her, smirking._

"_Because I heard you say that the final was a piece of cake."_

"_Yeah but I meant for those people who know how to take apart and rebuild an engine." Letty told her._

_Mia looked at Manny strangely. Everyone knew that she was secretly bi-sexual and it was obvious that she wanted only one thing from Letty. _

"_Oh, hey Mia." Manny said cheerfully. It was a miracle that she spoke to Mia. Manny was always jealous that Mia was more popular than she was._

"_Manny." Mia said and turned her head and pretended to look elsewhere._

"_Anyway, Letty, we heard the good news about Dommy! You, Dommy and I should hang out one night." Manny told Letty._

"_I don't have your number anymore." Letty just wanted Emmanuela out of her face._

"_Fine. Here." Manny took a pen from one of her flunkies and wrote her name and number on Letty's hand and then walked away._

_Letty looked at Mia with her mouth wide open. Mia turned back towards her and laughed._

"_Letty, I hate to say it but, I think you're more popular than I am."_

"_Well, even if that were true, it's only because you made me up tonight." Letty admitted._

_Mia had picked out Letty's black cocktail dress. She also did Letty's hair in loose spiral curls and taught Letty how to walk in stilettos. If it weren't for Mia, Letty wouldn't have even been at prom. _

_Letty was actually going to sit in the house all night and listen to sad music but Mia told her that Dom would have wanted her to experience all of her high school events like prom and graduation. _

_Dom even approved of her going on prom when he made his weekly phone call to Letty that week._

"_Letty, I say, that you should have some fun tonight. Go a little crazy." Mia suggested._

_Letty thought back on what Dom had said about her going to prom. She grinned. "Hmm. Maybe I should, Mia. Come on. Let's hit the dance floor." _

_After that, Letty stayed on the dance floor all night long. When Mia stopped dancing, Letty pulled Hollywood on the floor. He couldn't dance too well so Letty pushed him away and danced with countless people._

_She tried her hand at a little Blackjack but was disqualified for counting cards (a trick that her _abuelo_ had taught her years before!)._

_End of Flashback…_

"Okay, so maybe prom was hella fun." Letty remembered as the couples left the restaurant. The night was cool but Dom's arms around her made her feel safe and warm.

"Yeah, I bet. I couldn't keep up." Mia laughed.

"Mia, we've have some good times, sis." Letty grinned at her.

"Yeah. When the cat's away the wives will play." Mia said.

Once she said that, Brian and Dom's faces turned up and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Kidding. I was kidding." Mia quickly said.

"You'd better be." Brian said. Dom kissed Letty's cheek.

"Ready babe?"

"Yes."

"We'll see you guys back at the house. If not, we'll see you tomorrow morning," laughed Letty.

As Dom and Letty got into his car and drove off, Mia and Brian looked at each other.

"Eww!" They both said and got into Brian's car.


	26. Half Birthdays & First Steps

_**Chapter 26: Half Birthdays and First Steps**_

Being a March 18th baby, meant Ana still had six and half more months to go before her first birthday, however Mia was planning ahead as usual.

She had spent more time planning Ana's first birthday party than her own wedding.

September 16th, the entire team and Ana were in the living room watching the new Blu-Ray player that Vince had bought.

The hi-definition player along with the surround sound really made movies a lot more enjoyable.

Dom sat on the floor with his back against the La-Z-Boy chair. Letty sat in between his legs with her back against his chest and Letty was playing with Ana.

Ana's little hands were grabbing onto Letty's fingers as she tried to stand up. Letty assisted her with standing up and then Ana took it from there.

She let go of Letty's fingers and wobbled a bit as she took on step and then another. As soon as she took a third step, her little legs shook and then she plopped down on her butt.

"Oh, my god, baby! Did you see that?! Did you see her?!" Letty asked Dom, smacking his leg.

Dom laughed and clapped his hands. "Ana? Ana?" He called her name. She looked back at him and he smiled.

"Yaayyy!" He said to her and clapped his hands. When Ana giggled and clapped her hands too, everyone either laughed or let out an "Aww!"

Ana was truly a heartbreaker when she smiled just as Letty was. Dom couldn't believe how much she looked like Letty.

Ana crawled over to the coffee table and Letty went after her. The glass coffee table was no place for a baby and knowing Ana, she'd bump her head and start wailing.

"Baby, she's okay. Let her go." Dom told her. Letty sat cross-legged behind Ana in case something happened and everyone watched her go.

Ana pulled herself up onto her feet using the coffee table for support and she held on tightly as she moved sideways along to coffee table.

Letty put her hand over her mouth and her eyes were watery. Her nose was turning red so Dom knew she was about to cry.

He watched Ana plop back down onto the floor again and then crawl towards her auntie Mia on the couch as if nothing had ever happened.

"Dooooooom!" Letty whined.

"I know baby. I saw." Dom responded. He pulled her back to him and kissed her lips. They kissed over and over and before Dom laid Letty down on the living room floor, Vince cut in.

"Could you please not?!" He yelled.

"Jesus, you two are like Morticia and Gomez from the Addams Family." Jesse added.

"Yeah! You definitely are." Mia grunted as she lifted Ana up. "Oh my goodness, Ana, you're getting heavy."

Dom and Letty stopped their love session but continued to look at each other.

"You know, you two were like that in high school too." Mia added.

"No we weren't. We were worse." Letty said.

"That's true! I find it amazing that even after all these years you and Dom still have the hots for each other." Mia smiled.

"Yeah, right. This guy?" Letty joked. "I saw him wandering around in the grocery store and I thought, psshh, why not?"

Dom laughed. "Now, don't go start lying. You know I picked you up!"

"Yeah right! I clearly said 'you wanna go back to my place'?" Letty continued.

"Nahh, if I recall correctly, you were already in my bed." Dom whispered in her ear. Letty's eyes got wide and she hid her face in Dom's neck.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." Letty giggled.

"Well, believe it."

"I don't even want to know." Vince said. He got up and walked outside to sit on the porch.

"Me either." Leon and Jesse said in unison and walked into the kitchen. Brian took Ana from Mia. Ana smiled at Brian and his heart melted. It happened every time he picked her up.

"Ay yo, Dom! You got company!" Vince called from outside. Everyone looked at each other in confusion and Dom shrugged his shoulders. He got up and pulled Letty up with him.

When Dom and Letty walked outside onto the porch, Vince was standing on the steps with his arms folded over his chest.

Letty looked out into the street and saw Tran standing beside his car. Egypt was walking up the steps and stood in front of Vince.

Dom and Letty watched as she exchanged a few words with Vince. Vince turned around and ushered for Dom and Letty to come down the steps.

Letty and Dom walked down the steps to where Vince was standing and stood on either side of Vince.

"So, Johnny and I have figured that this bullshit will never get settled. So, we've come to offer a truce." Egypt said. Dom and Letty glanced at each other.

"And what does this truce entail exactly?" Letty asked.

"We come to the races but don't race. We just watch and let you guys do your thing. As far as Race Wars goes, you don't have to worry about seeing us there."

"And how do we know you'll keep you word?"

"That's all we have."

"Fine." Dom replied. He extended his hand and Egypt shook it.

Everyone looked out into the street. Tran nodded his head and got into his car. Letty, Dom and Vince waited for Egypt to walk back to her car and leave to walk back into the house.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think with one problem solved there's bound to be another one." Vince said. Letty smacked him in his chest with the back of her hand.

"What?! I'm just saying. Trouble seems to follow us, unintentionally," replied Vince. He opened the screen door and Letty walked in before he and Dom.

"Yeah, well, maybe this time will be different."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Now, I say we forget this and celebrate Ana's first steps." Dom said.

Upon hearing that, Mia jumped up and walked to the kitchen. "I'll back a cake!" She yelled.

"Let!" Mia called.

"What's up?!" Letty yelled back into the kitchen.

"Remember that red velvet cake that your mom used to make?"

"Yeah, my mom could throw down in the kitchen." Letty said. She picked Ana up out of her playpen and walked into the kitchen.

"She definitely could."


	27. Unexpected Arrivals

Chapter 27: Unexpected Arrivals

A week or two later, the house was quiet as Letty sat on the couch watching a movie on Lifetime. During a commercial break, Letty got up to warm up a bottle for Ana.

As she moved around the kitchen with Ana on her hip, Letty muttered to herself and Ana, "Lifetime movies and bottles. Good Lord, I'm becoming my mother."

The doorbell rang twice just as Letty was about to put Ana's bottle in the microwave. Letty looked at Ana who was looking at her bottle.

"Just a second, _mija_." Letty said to Ana. She back into the living room and to the front door.

The woman standing in front of her made Letty's jaw drop.

"_Mi hermana_!" Her sister squealed with a look of joy on her face. Letty opened the screen door and allowed her sister to step into the house. She had a thick New York accent and her designer clothes just screamed Manhattan.

"_Joss_!" Letty smiled.

"Hi!" Joseline laughed and hugged Letty.

"And who is this gorgeous lady in your arms?"

"Joss, meet Ana Isabella Marisol Toretto Ortiz, your niece." Letty said, beaming.

"What?! No freaking way! Letty! _Ay Dios_! Can I hold her?" Joseline asked.

"Of course but I'm warning you, she's a spoiled one." Letty said.

She leaned over to Joseline as Joseline put her arms out to see if Ana would come to her. Sure enough, Ana pulled away and put her face into Letty's neck.

"Ana, be nice to Aunt Joss." Letty said to her. Ana made a noise into Letty's neck and Letty rubbed Ana's back.

"She just has to get used to you."

"I understand."

"And I have to get used to you too. It's been eleven years, Joss!" Letty said seriously, slapping her sister in the face.

Joss held her face where Letty's hand had stung her and sighed.

"I know it's been awhile Letty but you know as well as I do that I had to get away from Dad."

"Yeah and in the process left me to fend for myself in that house of terror." Letty said.

"Letty, I knew you could defend yourself. You have always been the strongest between us."

"How do you know that?! I struggled just as much as you did living with him! After mom died, he became worse. You didn't even come to her funeral!" Letty yelled. Ana began crying at the sound of Letty becoming upset.

"Damn it." Letty said. She closed the front door and walked into the kitchen with Joseline on her heels. Letty walked to the kitchen, put Ana's bottle in the microwave and started it up.

She walked around the kitchen gently rocking Ana until her crying calmed. It appeared that Ana could sense that Letty was still upset because it took her awhile to settle down.

Letty sat in a chair and laid Ana across her lap and patted her back until the bottle was finished warming up. Joseline , eager to help, walked to the microwave and took the bottle out. She put the top on the bottle and shook the formula up and then tested it on her wrist.

"Here." She said, passing the bottle to Letty.

"Thanks." Letty said. She picked Ana up and held her in a laying position and gave her the bottle.

"She's so beautiful." Joss told Letty.

"Thank you."

"Where's her father?"

"At the shop with the rest of the team."

"Why aren't you there?"

"Honestly, I can't bring myself to find a babysitter for her. I don't want to part with her." Letty admitted.

"Well, you've got to let go sometime." Joss said looking at Letty sincerely. Letty looked into Joseline's eyes and then looked down at Ana.

"Look, I know. I'll just do it in my own time. When I'm ready."

"And when will that be? When Ana's about to go on her junior prom?" Joss joked. Letty smiled a little.

"Soon."

"Baby!" Dom's voice yelled.

"In the kitchen!" Letty yelled walked into the kitchen and saw Letty with holding Ana.

"I brought you lunch. There's nothing to eat in here. I gotta get back to the shop. Mia's gonna go grocery shopping tonight. Hey, Joss." Dom said.

He walked out of the kitchen and a few seconds later he walked back into the kitchen backwards.

"Joss?" He said confused. Joseline and Letty laughed.

"Hello to you, too, Dominic."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just stopped by to see my sister and my niece. By the way, nice going getting my sister knocked up." Joseline joked. Dom chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, well…"

"Say no more."

"I would stay and talk but I've got this gorgeous lady at the shop waiting for me to service her." Dom said, rubbing his rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"He'd better be talking about a car." Dom and Joss never really got along way back when. But Joss knew how much Letty loved Dom and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew Dom loved her sister just the same.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is this huge rock that's blinding me, Letty?" Joss said, pretending to shield her eyes from Letty's large engagement ring and diamond-studded wedding band. She looked at Dom."Did I miss an engagement?"

"Yeah." Letty told her.

"You missed the wedding too." Dom said, walking out of the kitchen.

"What?!" Joss said aloud.

"Yeah. Where have you been, Joss?" Letty asked.

"I live a few brownstones away from _abuelita_." Joss stated.

"In Brooklyn?"

"Yeah. Well, I own that brownstone now and I have an apartment in Manhattan. I went to Marymount Manhattan College and now I work at a news station out there."

"Wow, you're doing well." Letty said.

"Yeah, how about you? Do you still get your nails dirty?"

"Always. That's never gonna change. I love cars. They're my passion. It's just that now Ana and Dom are a bigger part of that passion now." Joss smiled at Letty.

"Still profound in unique ways."

"That's what you always told me."

"And it's what I will always tell you," said Joss sincerely.

* * *

_**And Say Hello To A New Character Joss Ortiz, Letty's Older Sister.**_

_**Pronunciation: Joss As In Joss Whedon And Joss Stone.**_

_**Hope You Enjoy Her Character. She's Loosely Based Off Of A Good Friend Of Mine.**_


	28. Heaven Sent

Chapter 28: Heaven Sent

"I still can't believe you're here, Joss," laughed Mia.

"Yeah, me either." Dom stated shortly.

When Mia had come in earlier with bags of groceries, Joss had took a bag from her and smiled. Mia screamed and hugged Joss almost dropping all of the bags. Afterwards, Mia, Letty and Joss made dinner while the guys watched a game.

At dinner, the team and Joss were laughing and joking. Though it was only Leon and Jesse's first time meeting Joss, they had taken a quick liking to her.

She and Letty seemed alike in some ways but for the most part, she wasn't the least bit like her.

"What made you come back after all these years?" Vince asked, biting into one of Mia's alarmingly spicy hot wings.

"Well, I wanted to get my life together. You know, make something of myself. I always knew Letty would do the same. She's an amazing person. Coming up the way did, we've done good for ourselves. Right, Let?" Joss said.

"That's true." Letty said. She looked over at Dom who looked as if he wanted to say something but knew he shouldn't. His forehead was creased with worry. All it took was Letty's twinkling eyes and pretty smile to ease his nerves.

"So, are you into cars, Joss?" Jesse asked.

"Well, if you mean can I tell and export from a muscle car and how to drive both then yes, but other than that, I don't know the first thing about a car."

"That's okay. Stick around here long enough and you'll learn everything you need to know about a car. Right, Bry?" Dom said, looking at Brian.

"That's true. I learned a lot from just being around cars when I was younger but hanging with the team taught me a lot more than I ever knew." Brian explained.

"And you're engaged to Mia right?" Joss asked.

"Yeah. I love this woman." Brian said, kissing Mia's cheek.

"Aww!" The table broke out.

"Oh, shut up!" Mia laughed.

After dinner, Letty put Ana to bed and kissed Dom's lips.

"Joss and I are gonna sit outside for a little bit, okay?" Letty told him. He took his t-shirt off and climbed into bed.

"Sounds good to me." Dom said to her.

"All right, then." Letty kissed Ana one more time and walked down the steps into the living room and out the front door.

She spotted Joss sitting on the steps in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. Her hair, as dark as Letty's was in a messy bun.

"Hey, you." Letty said, sitting beside her on the steps.

"Hey."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mami."

"I miss her too."

"I didn't come to the funeral because I couldn't, Letty."

"What do you mean you couldn't? She was our mother." Letty said softly.

"I was in an abusive relationship with this guy and I couldn't get out of it. No matter where I ran, he followed."

"So is that why you're here? To get away from him?"

"Oh no. I was only with him for a year."

"How did you get rid of him?" Letty asked.

"Let's just say I know a few East Coast Italians who know a certain West Coast Italian." Joss said. She nodded her head towards the house and smiled. "So I guess I have you and Dom to thank for that."

"You don't have to thank us for anything. I just wish you would have contacted me."

"I'm sorry, Letty. I really am and I know that doesn't make up for the lost time but you'll see."

"So you're really doing okay out there." Letty said.

"Yeah, I am. I'm happy but a part of me was always missing."

After a couple of hours, it was as if they'd never parted ways. Letty told Joss of the wedding, experiencing childbirth and the drama with Egypt and Vince. They laughed and talked about "the good old days" when all they had was each other.

"You want to know a secret?" Joss said to Letty.

Letty smiled. She used to love when Joss said that to her when they were younger. "Sure."

"I knew you'd be just fine. I knew Dom wouldn't let you stay in that house with Dad. He loved you too much."

"How would you know? You hated his guts." Letty said.

"So? That doesn't mean I didn't know the love that he had for you. Though I hate to admit it, you two have always been a perfect match."

"Sing Joss." Letty said, leaning her head on her older sister's shoulder.

"Sing?"

"Yeah. Like you used to."

"All right." Joss told her. She rubbed Letty's hair and began to sing an old song that she used to sing to Letty all he time:

"I gotta get out and learn what life's about,

Be sure that you're the one for me,

And if so I'll know but now I don't,

So let me go and see…

Let me go

Let me go

For me!"

Hearing the amazing and soulful voice outside, the team stopped what they were doing. They somehow all met up on the porch to listen to Joss's phenomenal voice as she sang to Letty and the stars above.

"Mom loved that song." Letty said.

"She taught it to me when I was a freshman." Joss recalled.

"She had the prettiest voice."

"She did. And she always smelled like lilac and lavender."

"Well, I think she's happy to know that her daughters turned out to be two spectacular women."

Joss and Letty looked up at the black sky and the gleaming stars. As if they'd practiced it a thousand times, they each kissed their hands and blew a kiss to the heavens, each hoping that their mother was watching over them. It was almost a final goodbye to her for the both of them.

Not wanting to interrupt the private moment that the two sisters shared, the rest of the team quietly made their way back into the house.


	29. Just A Little Innocent Fun

_**Chapter 29: Just A Little Innocent Fun**_

"Where's Joss?" Mia asked Letty as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Oh, she was staying at a hotel. Besides there's no room here and all her clothes are there." Letty responded.

"Are you happy that she's back?"

"I think so." Mia left it alone. She didn't want Letty to have to come to terms with anything that she wasn't ready for.

As far as Mia was concerned, Letty was still a little unsure, just as the rest of the team was.

"Dom wants to go on a vacation." Letty said.

"Where to?"

"I dunno. He said he wants to get away. Just me, him and Ana."

"Well, what are you waiting for? You need to be packing your bags right now." Mia joked.

"I wish, Mia. I think we all need a vacation." Letty said. She and Mia sat down at the kitchen table. They looked at the few envelopes on the table.

"What are these?"

"Bills. I just have to send a check for the electric and water bills."

"Are these past due bills, Mia? Are we behind?"

"No. No. We're doing better than okay. You know Dom. He'd never let us go broke." Mia said.

"Good."

Mia and Letty had their early morning small talk over coffee until Dom came down with Ana in one of his huge arms.

"Hi, pretty girl!" Mia squealed. She put her arms out and Ana seemed to want to jump into Mia's arms. She bounced in Dom's arms for him to let her go.

"Hey, beautiful." Dom said. He leaned over and kissed Letty's lips.

"Hey." Letty replied.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date tonight?" asked Dom. He leaned behind her chair and kissed on her neck. Letty leaned back into the back of the chair.

"I'd love to." Letty smiled at her husband.

"Okay, one niece is enough. Could you guys not try to make another baby at the breakfast table?"

"No, Ana!" Letty told Ana as she watched Ana try to grab Mia's coffee mug.

"Watch what she does." Letty said. As they all looked at Ana, her big gray eyes began to water up and her nose got red.

"Aww! Poor baby! Mommy's being mean to the pretty girl." Mia said as she stood up and rocked Ana.

"No, she's spoiled, Mia. Whenever someone tells her no, she cries." Letty replied.

Ana's little sniffles and cries made Letty feel bad. She knew she had to teach Ana right from wrong but she felt bad telling her no. Letty held her arms out for Ana to reach to her and surprisingly, she did.

"That's why she's so damned spoiled. You're the one spoiling her, Letty." Dom said.

"So?" Letty said.

"So, do you guys need a babysitter?" Mia asked.

"No, because I'm taking my fiancée out on a date tonight as well." Brian said walking into the kitchen, shirtless.

"I'm the only one who can walk around this house shirtless, bro." Dom said.

"Oh, yeah?" Brian replied.

"Yeah." Dom said.

He tried to grab Brian into a headlock but Brian ducked. He, in turn, grabbed Dom into a headlock. Brian blew his breath on Dom's bald head and rubbed it with his forearm. Mia and Letty laughed and Ana looked at the two of them in confusion.

Somehow the two men lost their footing and ended up on the floor of the kitchen roughing around.

"All right. All right, boys. Enough," demanded Mia. She was not about to have her kitchen in rambles because of their horseplay.

Ana giggled and clapped her hands as she watched her dad and Uncle Brian horse around.

Dom got up first and helped Brian up. "Still a buster."

"Yeah, whatever." Brian told him.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Mia asked.

"That's for us to know and you to be blindfolded."

"What?" Mia and Letty asked in unison.

"We figured you guys would say something along those lines." Dom said, crossing his arms.

"We decided to play a game with you two," added Brian. Mia and Letty looked at each other with quizzical expressions.

"What kind of game?" Letty asked.

"A treasure hunt." Brian told her.

"Sounds fun." Mia smiled.

"It will be. We will leave two clues around the house that will be sort of easy to find." Dom said.

"One for each of you." Brian added.

"It'll take you somewhere in California." Dom finished.

"There, you'll find a second clue that will lead you somewhere else." Brian said.

"Now, be warned, not all of the clues will be close to each other."

"Right. One or two clues may be in two completely different locations."

"Meaning?" Letty said.

"Meaning one of your clues could lead you to our old high school at the same time that one of Mia's clues leads her to like a playground or something." Dom explained.

"And how many clues will it take us to get to you?" inquired Letty.

"Four total," stated Dom.

"So, we figure because of rush hour, we'll place the first clues around the house about six or six-thirty," interjected Brian.

"Happy hunting ladies." Dom finished and the two men walked out of the kitchen.


	30. Treasure Island

_**Chapter 30: Treasure Island**_

"I FOUND IT!" Letty yelled. It was six-forty-seven and Letty was about to turn on the shower when a piece of paper and a single red rose fell off of the shower handles into the tub. Letty wrapped her towel around her and sat on the edge of the tub to read it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Go to the place_

_Where I first met you_

_-Dom_

"The garage?" Letty said to herself.

A knock on the door snapped Letty out of her thoughts. She opened the door of the bathroom and Mia was cheesing.

"What does it say?" Mia asked.

"Probably the same thing as yours," responded Letty.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue." Mia began.

"Go to the place where I first met you?" Letty finished.

Letty smiled. "I love those two. They're so original." Mia snorted.

"So are you going back to our high school?"

"That's not where I first met Dom." Letty said.

"Where did you two first meet?"

"When I moved in down the street, the first thing my mom had to do was-."

"Get her car inspected," Mia finished, "So the garage is where you two first met."

"Exactly. And you and Brian met right next door at the shop." Letty said.

After getting in the shower and dressing, Letty and Mia headed off to their first destination. Letty parked in front of the garage and opened the door with her keys. Mia parked right behind her and walked to the front door of the shop.

_If I were a clue, where would I be? _Mia asked herself. Before she could even begin to look, Mia saw a white rose and a piece of paper propped up on the rack of sunglasses that never ever sold.

Mia smiled and grabbed the note to read.

_There's nothing more annoying than bills._

_-B._

"That's it? What the hell does that mean?" Mia asked herself.

_In the garage…_

Letty spotted the note as soon as she walked into the garage. Dom wasn't very good at hiding things if that was his intention.

The note and a rose were laid across the hood of an unfinished car. Letty picked up the note and read it to herself.

_Where your body once was laid is now where bills are paid._

"What the hell?" Letty said.

Mia walked into the garage after locking up the shop. She looked at Letty who turned to look at her.

"Bills."

"Same."

"What the hell does it mean?"

"Where do you pay the bills?" Letty asked Mia.

"Well, the ones for the house, I usually pay at the kitchen table. The ones for the store I pay at the desk in the back office." Mia said.

As soon as she said that, Letty laughed loudly at the clue in Dom's note. Mia looked confused and then shrugged.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Letty told Mia.

The two women ran into the back office. Letty's note was propped up against the toy model of a Charger that Letty had bought for Dom but Mia's was tucked inside an old envelope for a bill that was already paid.

"That was clever." Letty grinned and Mia laughed.

Letty read her note aloud:

_THE POINT of it all is I love you._

_Dominic._

"The point is in all caps."

"Like the point? Isn't that where you all used to sit in the cafeteria?"

"Ooohhhh yeah! Duh!" Letty said out loud.

"Read this." Mia said, handing the note to Mia.

_I'm glad that I never have to walk_

_On egg shells_

_Or ON ICE _

_Around you. _

_*Ask For Aimee. . ._

"Huh?" Letty laughed.

"On Ice is capitalized." Mia told her.

"On Ice." Letty laughed.

"What?" Mia said, still lost.

"The bar and lounge place off of Sunset." Letty grinned. She tapped her brain as if telling Mia to use hers.

"Oh shut up." Mia said.

"Seriously Mia." Letty joked.

"Well, that was where we had our second date."

"Yeah, after you slept with him on the first one." Letty laughed. Mia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Whatever, Letty."

"All right. I'm outta here. Lock up." Letty said as she stalked out of the garage and to her car. Mia watched her get in and speed off.

Mia locked up the garage and walked back to her car. As she got in, she looked at the note again.

"What are these two idiots up to?" She said to herself as she started the engine.


	31. There's Always A Person In Need!

_**Chapter 31: There's Always a Person In Need!**_

"Hey, Letty! What are you up to?" Joss's bubbly voice asked over the phone.

"Nothing. Dom and Brian have Mia and I on some sort of scavenger hunt." Letty answered. She sat her cell on its dock in her car and listened as Joss let out a contagious laugh via speakerphone.

"Oh yeah. Laugh it up." Letty grinned.

"Where is it leading you?"

"So far? The garage and now I'm heading off to our old high school." Letty replied.

"Sounds fun. Where's Ana?" Joss asked.

"With Jesse. He took her to a little fair close by the San Francisco zoo."

"Aww. That's cute. Is this a bad time?" Joss asked seriously. Letty heard the seriousness in her tone of voice.

"It's never a bad time. What's up?" Letty asked. She pulled into a parking spot of her the Los Angeles High School for the Arts.

While Joss was talking, Letty grabbed her phone off of its dock and placed it against her ear as she exited the car and shut the door behind her. She slipped held her keys in her hand as she half-listened to Joss and walked around the building to The Point.

She sat at the old table that they used to sit at for lunch and ran her fingers across the table and smiled.

They'd had so many memories at that lunch table. It was where they didn't have to worry about teachers bugging them about using foul language or laughing too loudly or using their cell phones. They were able to express themselves openly.

It dawned on Letty that she was at The Point and yet there wasn't a note there. She looked everywhere and then finally smiled.

Letty remembered that when she and Dom used to be a couple secretly, he'd pass her notes under the lunch table. Letty leaned over and looked under the table.

There, taped to the surprisingly clean underside of the table was Dom's next clue.

Letty grabbed it and looked at the number four on the outside of the small envelope. She opened it and read its contents.

"—and so I was just wondering if you could ask Dom for me." Joss finished her sentence.

"Wait, back up. I didn't hear that. You want me to ask Dom for what?"

"If he can teach me to race?"

"Why?"

"Haven't you been listening to anything that I've been saying, Leticia?" Joss asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sort of busy right now, Joss. How about I come over to your hotel tomorrow morning. You, Mia and I can go to brunch or something." Letty suggested.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Have fun tonight." Joss said.

"Thanks. See ya later." Letty said.

"Later." Joss said and hung up. Letty slipped her phone in the pocket of her dress pants and reread the note.

_Meanwhile…_

Mia walked into the dimly lit lounge of On Ice and was greeted a beautiful waitress with an amazing Filipino accent. It was so faint that one would barely notice it.

"Good evening. Welcome to On Ice. How may I assist you tonight?"

"Hello. I'm looking for someone. Maybe you can help me." Mia said politely.

"Sure. Who exactly are you looking for?" Aimee asked. She opened a book which Mia could only assume was the guest list for the reservation-only restaurant.

"I'm looking for someone named Aimee." Mia told her.

"Oh! Hi! You must be Mia." Aimee smiled adoringly. Mia took notice of her extremely deep dimples, olive complexion and jet black hair cut into a classic bob.

Her chestnut brown eyes seemed to gleam as the decorative candle in front of her flickered due to the central air.

Mia's brows creased at her name and then smiled. "You must be Aimee."

"I am. Your husband told me to give you this." She said as she pulled a small ivory envelope from her black cocktail apron.

"Thank you." Mia smiled partially at the word husband and partially because of the note.

_And though first dates are meaningful_

_The place where they are held are the most memorable._

"_Cha Cha Cha_." Mia said softly.

"I'm sorry?" Aimee said to her.

"Oh, nothing." Mia smiled. "Thanks so much, Aimee."

"My pleasure," replied Aimee. Mia put ten dollars inside of Aimee's tip jar, remembering what Leon said about his mother being a waitress.

"Have a good evening."

"Same to you." Mia said as she walked past another couple on her way out the door.

Mia got back into her car and pushed her long hair over her shoulders and sighed.

"Finally." She said to herself and laughed as she started the ignition.


	32. Never Cease To Amaze

_**Chapter 32: Never Cease To Amaze.**_

As Letty whipped her car into a parking spot in front of Cha Cha Cha, she saw Mia doing the same on the opposite side of the street.

Letty got out of the car, shut her door and stood next to her car. She waited for Mia to cross the street and they linked arms like teenage girls going on their first double date.

"Hey beautiful." Letty said to her.

"Hey gorgeous." Mia replied. They giggled and waltzed inside the restaurant and suddenly stopped in their tracks. They looked around and were astonished to see that the place was empty except two tables.

Small candles burned on each table. Dom and Brian seemed to be in deep conversation when Brian looked up and smiled. Dom stood up and Brian followed suit as Mia and Letty walked over.

"Hello ladies." Brian said first.

"Hi there, handsome." Mia said. She wrapped her arms around Brian's neck while he wrapped his around her waist. Brian kissed her lips and then her forehead.

"Dominic, what have you two done?" Letty smiled at her husband.

"Nothing much. We just decided to romance you two tonight." Dom said in Letty's ear. His deep voice sent a sensual shiver down Letty's back and Dom smiled as he felt her body tense up.

Dom and Brian pulled out Mia and Letty's chairs almost simultaneously. The two women sat down and then Brian and Dom sat.

Throughout dinner, the two couples talked and laughed and eventually the passion overcame each of them.

Letty and Dom were leaning over the table towards each other and talking quietly as if they didn't want Brian and Mia to hear what they were saying.

Likewise, Brian and Mia were holding hands over the table and were talking about their expectations for the wedding and everything else.

Once dinner was over with and the couples were walking outside, Letty cut her phone back on and instantly her phone vibrated nonstop as all of her missed text messages and calls.

Letty laughed aloud as she read the text messages from Jesse. Jesse's texts went from silly to violent. Apparently, Ana was learning how to use her feet to kick people while slapping them as well.

"Guys, we gotta get home. Ana is kicking Jesse's ass." Letty said.

When Letty opened the front door, she smiled at the scene in front of her. She took her key out of the door and walked into the living room.

Jesse was lying on his back on the couch with Ana on his chest, both of them sleeping soundlessly.

"Dom, get your daughter." Letty told him jokingly.

"Jesse's got her, babe. Come upstairs with me." Dom told her. Letty walked up the steps with Dom.

Dom shut the bedroom door behind him and Letty. Before she could go anywhere, Dom pulled Letty back and pushed her against the door.

Dom, somehow rough and tender at the same time, made love to Letty against the door of the bedroom. Before making their way to the bed, they made love again and again on the floor and finally in their bed.

_Four a.m._

Letty sat upright in bed and put one of Dom's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. She twisted her hair into a bun until it stuck tightly without a hair tie.

Letty looked back at Dom who had fidgeted in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly.

"You're just gonna leave the money on the nightstand and bounce, huh?" joked Dom.

"You've got room to talk." Letty replied sarcastically, referring to him leaving her in the Dominican Republic.

"Letty, how many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"Dom, relax. I was kidding. I'm going to get Ana. Jesse's had her all day and he needs a break." Letty said.

"Babe, come back to bed. She's fine."

"I'm getting her anyway." Letty said.

"Well can you make me a sandwich?"

Letty looked at Dominic as if he had six eyes. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the bedroom.

"But I'm telling you, she's fine."

Letty, always the hard-headed one, ignored Dom and walked out of the room.

As she walked past Mia's room, she could hear Mia's moans and Brian's grunts as they were seemingly still having sex.

"Oh my god." Letty said to herself. She shook her head and chuckled to herself as she walked down the stairs.

The lights were still on downstairs and Jesse and Ana were still on the couch. Jesse was still sleep, but it appeared that Ana was waking up as Letty got closer to her.

Ana made noises as if she were trying to tell Letty to make her something to eat.

"Come here, little critter." Letty said, straining as she picked up Ana. Ana was truly getting big. Either that or Letty's back was getting bad!

"I thought you were a big girl. You're supposed to be sleeping through the night." Letty told Ana as she walked to the kitchen.

After making Ana's bottle, Letty made Dom's sandwich and grabbed a Corona for him. Finally, she made her way upstairs with Ana.


	33. A Serious BeatDown

_**Chapter 33: A Serious Beat-Down**_

The next morning, Letty and Mia woke up a little early to go to Joss' hotel room.

Upon arrival, Letty and Mia were greeted by a sulking Joss.

"What's wrong Joss?" Letty asked.

"Yeah. Why so serious?" Mia added. She took a sip of her iced latte as Joss began to speak.

"Well, I'm sort of in a little bind."

"Financially or -."

"No, no, not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?" inquired Letty, drinking from her NOS energy drink.

"Well, I've been hanging out with someone named Sharon Leal and her friend Egypt."

Mia spat her coffee out and Letty coughed as she almost choked on her energy drink.

"Leal?"

"As in DOCTOR Leal?" Letty said.

"Well, yeah. How do you know her?" Joss asked.

"Let's just say that I planned on kicking her ass after Ana was born." Letty replied. Joss rolled her eyes.

"She's a doctor at the hospital where Ana was born. She was completely out of line as far as Dom. She was hitting on blatantly hitting on him and doing it in front of his pregnant wife."

"Oh please, Dominic probably loved the attention." Joss said.

Letty glared at her sister and turned to leave before Joss could speak any more ill-conceived notions about her husband.

"Wait! Letty! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. I'm just a little frustrated."

"So, what's the problem?" Mia asked, concerned.

"Well, when I first got here, Egypt was the first person that I met. She introduced me to Sharon and from there we all started hanging out all the time."

"How long have you been here Joss?"

"A couple of months."

"What?" Letty yelled.

"What she means is what were you doing here for so long without coming to see her." Mia asked, grabbing Letty's hand and squeezing it.

"Well, Letty already knows why I'm here. But, truthfully, I was working up the courage to see you. After all this time, there had to be some resentment," explained Joss.

"There wasn't," said Letty.

"You slapped me!" Joss countered.

"Fair enough." Letty said, shrugging. She wasn't about to apologize for it. Joss deserved that slap as far as she was concerned.

Mia smirked and gestured for Joss to continue.

"Well, anyway, Sharon and Egypt found out that I was family with the infamous Dominic Toretto. Suddenly, she was always wanting to hang out with me and asked about Dom more and more."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Joss." Letty urged.

"What? I don't know what she's up to." Joss said, genuinely.

"All right." Letty said.

Mia's eyebrows creased with worry. She truly looked like Dom when she worried. Mia knew Letty wouldn't let this go.

"Will you please let this go now?" Joss asked, as if reading Mia's thoughts.

She knew better than anyone else that Letty was unpredictable. She could do anything at anytime and no one would suspect that she would even attempt it.

"Sure." Letty lied.

"Can we just forget about this and go to brunch? I'm starving." Mia interjected.

Always the peacekeeper, Mia changed the subject throughout brunch when things got a little tense. Joss knew her sister wouldn't give up on this matter and although she tried countless times, her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Letty knew that "Sharon" and Egypt were up to no good. Even though Egypt and Tran had tried to make peace, it appeared that Egypt had her own little plan set up.

Well, the plan would fail as far as Letty was concerned. She'd do everything in her power to protect her family.

After lunch in the hotel's restaurant, Joss headed back to her room and Mia and Letty headed home.

"Letty." Mia said in the car.

"I know. I know. Let it go. I will. I promise." Letty said, crossing her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I saw that." Mia responded. Letty raised an eyebrow and lowered it and turned up the music in the car.

Mia sat back and enjoyed the ride home, all the while hoping that Letty wouldn't do anything drastic. Just because she wasn't pregnant anymore, didn't mean she could kick Egypt's ass. She still had a new little life to worry about.


	34. A Day Out

_**Chapter 34: A Day Out. . .&& In.!**_

As Dom and Letty walked around the San Francisco Zoo with Ana, Dom showered Letty with kisses and other such manners of affection. Letty was a ball of giggles and smiles all day.

So was the lovely Ana. She had loads of fun smacking the glass that held each animal captive. As she smacked the glass of the polar bear, he swam right up to the glass and put his paw up to the glass. Ana's eyes got wide with excitement and she giggled contagiously.

The people are Dom, Letty and Ana laughed along with her. They told Letty and Dom what a gorgeous daughter they had. After thanking them, the three moved on to a different animal.

"The penguins are my favorite." Letty laughed as they sat on wooden benches to watch the penguins splashing, waddling and enjoying the beautiful day. Dom held Ana's two arms as she attempted to walk on his legs.

"Baby, there's this thing tonight. Apparently, Hector got in good with a few people and he was able to invite a few people to a couple A-list parties. Do you want to go?"

"A-list? You know that's not my style. I'm more of a leather miniskirt and see-through top kind of girl. Cocktail dresses and stilettos really aren't my thing."

"I know. I was just asking."

"Who's going to be there? You wouldn't ask me to go unless someone you wanted to see is going to be there."

"How do you know these things?"

"Almost thirteen years of being with you. That's how I know." Letty said.

"Touché." Dom added, nodding his head.

"Who?"

"Mario Andretti."

"Get out! Are you serious?"

"Yes! Supposedly, it's his son Michael Andretti's birthday party."

"Well, we can go." Letty approved. Dom leaned over and kissed his wife passionately. Before things got too heavy, Letty pushed Dom away and cleared her throat.

"Babe!" Letty hissed. "Not in front of the baby."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Dom said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He kissed all over Ana's face and smiled when he heard that sweet little laugh that came from her.

"She's gonna sleep good tonight." Letty said.

"I bet."

_Back at home…_

"Did you ask the wife, bro?" Brian asked. Those were the first words that he said to Dom as they walked into the house. He and Leon were sitting on the couch playing a racing video game.

"Of course." Dom replied.

"And did she say what you said she'd say?" Brian smirked. He knew he was getting Dom in trouble.

"And what exactly might that be?" Letty said, looking up at Dom.

"I just said that you were gonna say yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Damn near thirteen years of being with you." Dom countered. Letty grinned and leaned up to kiss her husband.

"Get a room!" Leon said.

"Get a life!" Letty replied, turning off the TV.

"Aww! Come on, Let! I was kidding! Come on! Turn the TV back on. I was kicking O'Conner's ass!" Leon whined. Letty rolled her eyes and walked upstairs with a sleeping Ana. Dom followed her up the steps.

Letty knocked on Mia's bedroom door and after being told it was okay, she entered with Ana.

"Look who's home!"

"My beautiful niece." Letty squealed quietly. She took Ana from Letty and laid her down on the bed.

"Are you going to that thing tonight?" Letty asked Mia.

"Nahh. I actually prefer to stay away from all the egotistical, NOS-driven men of this world. It gets boring after awhile." Mia joked. She winked her big brother who smiled in return.

"So, you can watch Ana for me." Letty half-asked, half-told.

"Do you even have to ask? I'd watch this precious baby forever." Mia responded, gently stroking Ana's hair.

"Someday." Letty said. Mia looked up at her and smiled and knew exactly what she meant.

"Later, Mia. And thanks."

"Anytime."

Before they could say another word, Dominic pulled Letty out of the room gently and down the hallway to their room.

"What are you doing?" Letty grinned. She knew what he wanted and she'd wanted the same thing all day but she had to control herself.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dom said.

"Smart ass."

"So, are you gonna ride me? I mean, ride _with_ me tonight or are we taking separate cars?" Dom laughed. Letty laughed as he closed the door to their room.

"Oh, you're definitely being a smart ass today," Letty said, pulling Dom's shirt off, "and I love it."

She kissed him once and next thing Letty knew, Dom had her pinned against the bed and was inside of her. He stroked her deeply yet gently. Letty's faces turned him on and soft moans turned her on and that's how he knew that he was doing his job.

Eventually, they tired themselves out and fell asleep with Dom on still on top of Letty and her arms wrapped tightly around him and Dom still inside of her.


	35. Andretti & Confetti

_**Chapter: Andretti and Confetti**_

Having a late start to their evening, Dom and Letty got dressed and rushed out of the door. Letty, shockingly, in black a knee-length cocktail dress with her amazing back out, grabbed all of the attention of the men in the house.

They'd all complimented her before they left, leaving Dom jealous and fuming as they walked to the car.

"I shouldn't take you anywhere. I should make you change."

"Aww, Dommy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Letty said, smiling. She took Dom's keys from him and walked over to the passenger side door. She opened the door for Dom and laughed.

"I'm not your bitch, Letty." Dom said, smirking only a little.

"On the contrary. Of course you are. Well, tonight you are anyway." Letty said. Dom reluctantly sat in the passenger seat and Letty shut the door.

Once she was in the driver's seat, Letty put her seatbelt on and looked at Dom. He looked back at her and then realized that she wanted him to put his seatbelt on too so he did so just to please her.

As soon as Letty turned the ignition on and put the car in drive, she sped out of the parking spot and down the street. Dom loved watching Letty drive. It was a huge turn on for him.

He watched as she switched gears and had complete control over his car. Without any conversation, Letty's face was one of sheer happiness. Her lips turned up into a smug grin and her eyes were lit with excitement.

Dom knew what she was thinking. "You think you drive this car better than me, huh?"

"Oh, I know I do, hot shot." Letty said. Her smirk turned into a dead-on smile. Her hair, blowing in the cool L.A. night time, seemed like velvet and Dom just had to reach over and touch it.

Then, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. And then her neck, causing her to grip the steering wheel tightly and press her foot on the gas pedal.

"All right. All right. I get it. I'll stop." Dom said as Letty slowed the car down a little.

_At the party…_

"Who's that big guy over there with the black jacket and suit pants?" Michael Andretti asked a friend of his, pointing to Dominic across the room.

"As far as I can tell, he's just a fan. Perhaps he's a racer as well." His friend replied.

Just as Michael was about to tell his friend to ask for Dom's name, he watched Letty walked up to Dom with a half-full champagne class in her hand.

Dom had put his arm on the small of Letty's back and leaned down as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Wow. Who is that amazing creature that he's with?" Andretti asked.

"I'm not sure but I do believe that's his wife. They're friends of Hector, the new DJ that spins at the new club that you just opened."

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Hector's good peoples." Michael responded. "Hey, you know what, invite those two over. I'd love to get to know them."

Michael's friend looked at him skeptically. He knew Michael was a player and that he probably just wanted to get to know more about Letty and not Dominic.

But he also knew that by the size of the guy across the room, Michael would lose the fight if it ever resulted in that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. Just invite them over."

Upon hearing the news of Michael Andretti's offer to enter the VIP section, Dom calmly kept his composure instead of jumping up and down with excitement like he wanted to.

Letty smiled and took her husband's hand as they followed the short (and slightly pudgy) Italian man. As they entered the VIP section, Letty and Dom were offered seats and drinks.

"So, Ms.-."

"Mrs. Toretto." Dominic interjected. Michael looked at Dom and smiled. Letty looked at the two men and realized that she was becoming the center of an ego trip.

"Letty, please." Letty said, smiling at him. The longer Letty looked at him, the more she saw that he was a handsome man. The jet black hair and nose gave away his ancestry, as well as his last name.

"Well, Letty. What do you do?"

"I work in a garage with my husband."

"A car garage?"

"Yes." Letty said.

"Really? I never would have pegged a lady like you as one who liked to get dirt under her fingernails."

"Who said I was a lady?" Letty countered, raising her eyebrow seductively.

Dominic couldn't believe that Michael Andretti was flirting with Letty, right in front of his eyes, nonetheless.

Still, just to be in his presence for a few more hours, Dom graced the small talk that Michael occasionally threw his way as well as the flirting.

At the end of the evening, Dom had only cared that he'd met Michael Andretti and was introduced as his "old friend" to the famous Mario Andretti.

"Nice to meet you, Dominic." Mario had said. He shook his hand and even took a picture with Dom for keeps. After thanking him countless times, Letty and Dom made their way back to the car.

"You were flirting." Dom stated nonchalantly. His tone of voice proved to Letty that he was either jealous or infuriated. He said it as if it was an everyday thing like brushing his teeth or something.

"I was not, Dom." Letty threw back.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay, Leticia." Dom said. And just like that, Dom took his keys from Letty, and got into the driver's seat. Letty had to open her door herself and once she had her seatbelt on, Dom sped off into the night.

The affairs of the evening made him furious and his driving was proof of that. He sped down a 65 mile per hour zone pushing 95. The whole ride home, Letty clutched the door handle and looked out of the window.


	36. A Date?

_**Chapter 36: A Date?**_

"Letty, you have a visitor." Mia said gently, poking her head in the room after knocking.

"Huh? A visitor?" Letty said.

"He says he was sent by Michael Andretti."

Letty wiped her hands of any grease from the car she'd been working on all morning. She was sweaty and her hair was tied up into a low ponytail.

Her black cargo pants kept the October breeze from freezing her out. The white wife beater she wore, stretched in some places but snug in all the right places, was marked with oil and such.

Letty wiped her hands and followed Mia through the house to the front door. A young, pimple-faced Caucasian teenager stood in front of her.

In his hands was a bouquet of professionally de-thorned and wrapped roses. Letty looked at Mia and smiled.

"It seems as if you made quite an impression on the younger Mr. Andretti last night." Mia commented.

"I don't see how," Letty said, "I barely spoke and when I did, it was two and three word responses." She pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her cargo pocket and handed it to the kid.

"Oh no, ma'am, I can't accept that." He stated.

"I'll be insulted if you don't." Letty smiled. The kid blushed and took the twenty dollar bill from Letty as he checked her out a bit.

"Thanks."

"Thank you." Mia replied as he walked away.

"Read the card." Mia squealed as she shut the front door.

"I am. I am." Letty said. She took Ana out of her playpen. Letty walked to the kitchen where she started fixing Ana something to eat.

"You want apple?" Letty asked Ana. Ana looked at her mom and shook her head.

"No? No apples?" Letty asked her, tickling Ana's side. Ana giggled and her lips formed as if she were about to say something.

"What? You got something to say, little missy?" Letty smiled, tickling her again.

"Mami!" Ana whined through her giggles.

Letty dropped the fork she was holding. "Mia! Come here! Come here!" Letty yelled.

Mia came running into the kitchen, her hair flowing behind her. "What? What? Is it about your flowers?"

Letty rolled her eyes. "No! Ana just said 'mami'!" She exclaimed.

"Aww! That's so amazing." Mia laughed.

After telling the whole house about Ana's first word, Letty and Dom celebrated by grossing everyone out with passionate kisses.

Everyone tried to get Ana to say their names but she simply wouldn't.

"She and Letty have a secret alliance." Jesse said with a chuckle.

Letty and Dom went back to fixing up her car. Letty decided that she wanted a new color and a more detailed decal.

As she bent over to polish the amazing titanium pieces under her hood, Letty felt Dom's manhood as he pushed up behind her. Letty smirked with her tongue in her cheek and leaned up.

"Can I help you with something?" Letty asked, crossing her arms.

When she looked at him, he was looking down at her with a serious look on his face.

Dom let one hand slip around Letty's waist and grab her ass softly as he pulled her closer to him.

He put his face in her neck. "Letty," he breathed. Letty let Dom inhale her scent just as she did to him.

_2 hours later…_

"Seriously, Dominic, I want this car finished tonight!" Letty said, exiting the backseat of her car, pulling her t-shirt back on. Dom followed right behind her, buckling his pants and pulling Letty to him.

"All right. It'll be done. I swear." Dom said. He kissed her one last time on her lips, then her nose and then her forehead.

Letty pulled the card that was inside of the flowers out of her pocket.

"Andretti sent me flowers." Letty admitted. She saw Dom's jaw flex as if he were clenching his teeth.

"What's the note say?" Dom asked. Letty could tell that Dom was a little jealous but his obsession for the Andretti's racing stats outweighed his irritation.

"I don't know. I didn't read it yet." Letty responded as she opened the note up. She read quietly to herself. Dom watched as her face went from annoyance to something that he couldn't identify.

"What's it say?" He asked rather impatiently.

"He wants me to meet him for dinner tonight." Letty replied.

"Are you going to?"

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Uhh, because I'm married."

"Let, this is Michael Andretti we're talking about." Dom told her. She rolled her eyes. Dom's little "bromance" crush that had on Mario Andretti was becoming a little frustrating.

"I'll think about it." Letty replied. She crumbled the card up and threw it on the floor of the garage.

"Let, what's there to think about?"

"How about the fact that my husband is pimping me out."

Dom laughed. "Baby, it's not technically pimping. You're not sleeping with him and I'm not getting paid."

Letty punched him in his arm…hard! "You're an ass, man!" Dom swept his arm around her waist and pulled her roughly against him.

"I trust you. I may not fully trust him because I don't know him that way but I know you. And you…can handle yourself. Isn't that what you're always telling me?" He started kissing and gently biting on her neck. Letty started to forget her argument and as she tried to pull away, Dom pulled Letty back to him and she gently pushed him back into the backseat of her car for round three.


	37. Dirty Dancing

_**Chapter 37: Dirty Dancing**_

"Ms. Ortiz." Andretti said. Letty had entered the VIP section of Michael's new club, _Ambiance_.

Her long dark hair was straightened (courtesy of Mia) and hung a few inches above her butt.

"Mrs. Toretto." Letty reminded him.

"Forgive me. And welcome to _Ambiance_." Michael said.

"Thank you.'

Surveying the scene, Letty could see Hector in the DJ booth. He spotted her and pointed to her while nodding his head to the bass.

Letty smiled and pointed back to him. She sat back against the black leather lounge and crossed her legs. Her black pants lifted a little, revealing her black ribcage Prada stilettos.

"Can I get you a drink?" Michael asked her.

"No, thank you." Letty replied. She beamed out over the crowd.

"You look distracted."

"I'm just happy today. My kid said her first word."

"Congratulations. That's definitely something to celebrate. You sure I can't get you a drink?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. Really." Letty said.

"So, I find myself interested in you and your husband."

"My husband?"

"Yes. Allow me to explain."

"All right."

"I see him as a potential racer."

"Potential? HA!" Letty laughed.

"What makes you laugh at that observation?"

"My husband is not a potential racer. He is a racer."

"Legally?"

"Does it matter?" Letty shot back.

"Yes." Andretti responded.

"Why?"

"You intrigue me." Michael told her.

"Why?" inquired Letty.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Michael took a long look at Letty and grinned. He held his vodka tonic in his hand and decided to try his luck.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to kiss you?"

"I'd be more worried about what I'd do if you ever tried." Letty told him.

"You're blunt."

"I'm honest."

"An optimist?"

"A realist."

"Hmm."

Letty found this playful banter to be rather charming. She also found herself wanting to hear the next words that were bound to spill out of his mouth.

"Picture, Mr. Andretti?" A random photographer asked, holding up his camera.

"Sure," said Michael. He moved to sit on the couch next to Letty.

"Smile." He told her, putting his arm around her waist. Letty smiled for the camera. After a couple of flashes, the photographer was gone.

"Dance with me." Michael suggested.

"Are you asking?"

"Not really."

Letty smiled and nodded her head, allowing Michael to lead her onto the dance floor. When Hector saw Letty hitting the floor, he switched up the music for her taste. Letty smiled at him and started dancing with Michael.

There were camera flashes mixed with the disco lights that bounced with the bass. Letty tried not to let her guard down but it was fairly difficult.

She was being charmed by Michael and no matter how much she tried to fight it, she couldn't.

Hector saw how close they were getting and tried not to let it interrupt his focus or else, he'd be out of a job.

When he saw Michael wrap his arms around Letty's waist, the only thing he could say was, "Uh oh."

At one a.m., Letty decided that she was ready to call it a night. She told Michael so, and after his failed attempts to make her stay, he walked her outside.

Michael walked Letty down the street to her car. Before she got in, Michael grabbed her into an embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her waist once again and she put her arms around his neck. They hugged like old lovers who were finally seeing each other again after years of being apart.

They were so wrapped up in each other, so to speak, that neither of them noticed the paparazzi camera taking snapshots of them.


	38. Primetime Letty

_**Chapter 38: Primetime Letty**_

"Letty I think you should see this." Mia said.

Letty walked into the kitchen the next morning and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip and immediately spat it out.

In front of her was the L.A. Times and, apparently, she was front page news.

There on the front page was a full color picture of she and Michael on the couch in the club.

The headline read: "Andretti's Mystery Girl?" Letty felt the urge to read the article…and she did.

Brian walked into the kitchen and looked at the newspaper headline and saw the picture of his future sister-in-law.

"Ooohhh, Lettyyyyy," he said in a sing-song way, "you're in trouble!"

"Gee, thanks, Brian!" Letty replied sarcastically. She flipped through the newspaper to see the rest of the article, only to see other pictures that accompanied it.

Brian and Mia peered over either of Letty's shoulders to look as well.

They looked at the rather large photos of Letty and Michael dancing in the club, leaving the club and hugging in front of her car.

"This is terrifying." Mia stated.

"Treacherous." Brian added.

"Thanks for the support guys." Letty commented.

"Well, Dom barely reads the newspaper most days. Usually he just skims it." Mia added.

"You really think he'll skin this after seeing the front page?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Brian," replied Letty.

"Well, on the bright side, I'm sure Dom will understand."

That afternoon…

"Hey Michael! Who was that beautiful woman you were with last night?" A TMZ cameraman and reporter asked Andretti. He followed Michael down the street asking random questions.

"She's beautiful, right?" Michael asked. He was walking down Rodeo Drive wearing jeans a t-shirt and a pair of dark shades.

"Yeah. Is she a potential Mrs. Andretti?"

"She's married and has a kid. She's strictly a friend."

"All right. All right. I understand. Have a good Michael."

Dom turned off the TV and rolled his eyes. The wrench in his hand almost slipped from his sweat palm.

Everyone turned to look at Dom as his to apologize. Dom looked back at them confused and frankly he was weirded out. They had been looking at him like that all morning.

"Am I missing something?" Dom asked.

"No." They all said and went back to working on other things.

Dom rolled his eyes again and went back to his work. Letty strolled in and smiled at everyone. She was clearly beaming and grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up your butt?" She asked Dom. She kissed his cheek and prayed to Santa Maria that he didn't see the paper.

"Nothing. These guys are acting weird." He told her. "We were watching TMZ and Michael Andretti was on there."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He was just going on and on about some new married racer chaser that he's probably screwing." Dom said, unknowingly.

"Yikes." Letty said. She pushed her hair to one side the way Dom liked and looked at everyone else in the shop. She gave them a face behind Dom's back and raised her eyebrows as if to tell them to back her up.

"Uhh…" Before Letty could say anything else, Hector strolled into the shop, holding that day's paper.

"So, has anyone seen the…"

Letty and Mia furiously made a "kill that" gesture at him. They moved their hands back and forth across their throats. The whole garage smirked and chuckled.

Hector got the picture and instead finished, "trailer for that new racing movie that's out?"

He walked up to Mia and handed him the newspaper to Mia behind his back.

She took the paper and handed it to Leon behind her back who in turn handed it to Jesse.

Jesse made the huge mistake of handing it to Vince the asshole.

"Oh, man, I wanted to check the classifieds today. There's a new import that's coming out soon," said Vince. He opened the paper and the front cover was in plain sight of the whole world.

"Oh yeah, let me see that." Dom said. He walked over to Vince and grabbed a couple of sections of the newspaper.

Suddenly, his face turned sour as he saw the picture of Letty and Michael. His face and ears turned red.

"Oh shit." Leon said. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the shop. Hector and Vince followed him out.

The deafening silence in the shop was excruciating. Letty looked at Mia and then at Dom.

"Letty! Explain this!" Dom bellowed. Everyone that was left in the shop damn near ran for cover at the sound of his baritone voice.

"What do you want me to say Dominic?"

"You're the racer chaser?"

Letty slapped him across his face. Mia stood between the two and Jesse and Brian were poised to stop anyone from hitting anyone else. They knew it was time to face the music but it didn't have to be so damned physical.

"I can't believe you would ever open your mouth to say something like that to me." Letty said, truly hurt.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think?"

"It doesn't matter what you think. It matters how you feel."

"I feel betrayed."

"Because of a tabloid? Are you kidding me? You believe that shit? Dominic, nothing happened!" Letty yelled.

"How do I know that?"

"I'M YOUR WIFE, DOMINIC!" Letty screamed at him.

Things were going from bad to worse and no one knew what to do. Dom sat the newspaper down and walked out of the shop.

"Oh, go ahead. Run away from your problems like you always do. This time you can't run far because you have a kid to take care of." Letty yelled after him.

"He's furious, Letty. I can tell." Mia said. She held her sister-in-law in her arms as she cried.

Jesse and Brian tried going after Dom but it was to no avail. He had seemingly disappeared.

"Well, he has to come to Plush Night Club tonight. It's your anniversary party." Brian said, reassuringly.


	39. Happenings in the House

_**Chapter 39: Happenings In the House**_

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work!" Dom said to Mia.

All afternoon, Mia had been dropping hints about the anniversary party.

"Dominic, you have to go. You and Letty aren't teenagers anymore. You're married! M-A-R-R-I-E-D!"

"Mia, don't start!"

"What, Dominic? She's your wife! Deal with it!"

"Damn it, Mia! I am dealing with this."

"How? By running away from it?" Mia inquired.

"Oh, Jesus, Mia! I don't need this from you too. Besides, you're my sister. You're supposed to be on my side!" Dom said.

"Are you kidding me, Dominic? What are we in the fifth grade?" Mia asked.

Dom sat on the bed and rubbed his head. He was confused.

On one hand, he knew Letty would never do anything to hurt him.

On the other hand, she could have felt as if he no longer wanted her.

After all, he'd left her to fend for herself in the Dominican Republic.

She probably felt unwanted…and hurt.

Dominic sighed.

"Look, Dom, I know about the Dominican Republic. I know that you left her." Mia said.

Dom looked up at his sister with a shocked expression.

"When Letty came back, I was the only one she would talk to. She was literally depressed about that shit Dominic. She was taking anti-depressants and she even had suicidal thoughts."

Dom's expression turned from shocked to one of pain.

"But let me ask you something."

"Anything." Dom said.

"While Letty was here in the house and garage working day and night to rebuild dad's car, what were you doing?"

Dom sat on the bed, speechless.

"When she was working with Brian to bring down Braga, where were you?"

Still, Dom sat speechless.

"While Letty was almost killed just to get your name cleared to bring you home, who were you with?" Mia asked.

Dom's eyes formed tears. He knew the answer to that. More importantly, he knew that Mia knew the answer. And if Mia knew, he was sure that Letty knew.

Despite training the guys (and Catalina) for the big rig heist, Dom's life in the D.R. had been nonstop parties, cars, races…and women.

Mia patted her brother's shoulder and kissed his head.

"Your dress pants and button-up is pressed and hanging in your closet." She said and walked out of the room.

As nine o'clock drew near, Dom's phone vibrated on the bed. He picked it up and tried to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah?" Dom said.

"Are you coming tonight?" Letty's voice asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Dom said.

Letty rolled her eyes and waited a few seconds.

"Whatever, Dominic." She replied and hung up.

It was the first time that Letty had hung up the phone without saying "I love you". Dom's heart sank.

_10:13pm…_

Plush Night Club was home to a throbbing bass that ran through your body.

Letty said alone at a table.

She watched her friends and family dance and enjoyed themselves.

Even though she was happy that they were having a good time, she was furious with Dominic. This was their anniversary party.

Nearly 13 years ago, today, she and Dom met at the garage.

Letty's thoughts were interrupted by a large hand on her back, pulling her out of her seat.

"May I have this dance?" Dom's baritone voice spoke in Letty's ear.

An amazing set of shivers ran down her spine.

"No." She said, ignoring her hormones.

Dom pulled her onto the dance floor against her will and Hector changed the up-tempo music to a slower song.

Through Letty's protests, Dom held Letty's waist tightly to his body. Letty had almost forgotten how strong he could be.

She enjoyed his tight grip around her waist and wanted to tell him so. Letty wanted to tell him that it felt so good to be in his arms.

"You're pushing me away." Dom quietly told her in her ear. Those shivers returned to Letty's spine.

Dom smirked as her body tensed against his touch and voice. He ran his hand down her amazing golden back and gave her ass the lightest touch.

"You pushed me away first."

"Never."

"Always."

"What do you want from me?" Dom asked.

"Stop running from me. Let me in…again."

"You have everything, Letty. You have all of me. I just can't imagine you with some other man."

"I wasn't with him!" Letty hissed.

"Regardless!" Dom hissed back and tightened his hold on Letty.

Letty became even more turned on by this. Everyone, still dancing, turned to look at Dom and Letty.

The team sighed with relief. If only everyone else an idea of the drama that had transpired earlier that day, they'd think that a divorce was in order.

"We need to talk."

"Later. When we get home."

"Fine."

"For now, happy anniversary baby."

"Happy anniversary."


	40. Making Up

_**Chapter 40: Making Up**_

The next morning, Letty rolled over and looked around the unfamiliar room. The lavish bed that she was in was furnished with fluffy white pillows and silk sheets.

When Letty tried to sit up, she felt two sharp pains on either side of her stomach. She looked down to see four bruises on either side that looked like finger marks.

Everything suddenly started to come back to her. The events of last night flooded through her memories and she smiled.

_Flashback_

Dom had Letty by his side all night. He wasn't into appearances at all but he didn't want their argument to affect their anniversary party that everyone had worked so hard to create.

Letty, although still furious at Dom, had allowed him to hug her and shower her with kisses and hugs all night. Dom, though still heated with Letty, was glad that they had some normalcy in their relationship regardless of how upset they were.

After Joss had watched the two of them carefully all night to make sure nothing big transpired, she relaxed and had a little fun of her own.

"Babe, look." Letty said. She tapped Dom's arm and they both looked at Joss and Leon on the dance floor dancing to an old Frank Sinatra tune.

"I know. I told him to go for it. He's been watching her all night." Dom replied.

Two hours later, Joss and Leon were nowhere to be found.

After a few more hours of public affection but secretive naughty acts (like Dom stroking on Letty's thighs under the table and squeezing her ass while they were talking to a guest), Letty was becoming a victim to her hormones.

"I wanna go." Letty whispered in Dom's ear.

"Babe, look at all our guests." He responded.

"I wanna go," repeated Letty. Dom rubbed his freshly waxed head and looked around.

"All right. Come on." He said.

He looked at Mia and nodded his head towards the door, explaining to her that he and Letty had to take care of some business. She smiled and nodded back at him in understanding.

Dom couldn't drive the half hour home because Letty was distracting him from driving. The way she was behaving in the car, Dom's normally concentrated driving skills were a total wreck.

She'd been biting on his neck and ear and whispering things to him in Spanish. He began gripping the wheel so tightly and his foot had rammed down the gas pedal as some points.

They finally stopped at a hotel and were fortunate enough that they only had one suite available.

Dom took Letty upstairs to the room after half-undressing each other in the hotel's elevator. They were like two teenagers again. They couldn't wait to get each other's clothes off and do what they did best…besides argue.

When they finally opened the door to the sweet, it was unspeakable. Dom kept a strong grip on Letty's waist as he fucked her from every direction and in every position.

They exhausted themselves but before falling asleep, Dom looked at her and she looked at him.

"You have everything, Letty. Every part of me. The keys to the kingdom."**

Letty blushed and they snuggled up on the massive bed, falling asleep in minutes.

End of flashback

As Letty pressed her fingertips against her bruised flesh, she smirked again. Letty pushed her hair to one side and looked over at her husband only to see that he was watching her.

His dark eyes seemed luminous in the morning light. He'd been watching her silhouette since dawn and he had to admit to himself that he'd definitely snagged himself a phenomenal prize.

"We still have to talk." Letty said.

"Shhh," Dom told her, "let me just enjoy you."

_Three hours later…_

"I promise that I'll tell you everything and let you in…again." Dom said.

"And I promise to tell you everything and never hurt you." Letty told him.

They were on their way to DT's for work. They had gone home and showered…together and it took them an hour to actually get clean.

Before they reached the street where DT's was located, they pulled over and had a quickie in the back of Letty's car and then continued on their way.


	41. Sexual Tension

_**Chapter 41: Life, Love & The Pursuit of Happiness**_

"Hey lady." Joss said. Letty looked up from the piece of paper that she'd been staring at.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just swung by to see what's going on." Joss explained.

Letty rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You're twisting your hair like a bimbo. Something's up."

"Nothing's up. I just wanted to come and ask you how's life?"

"Not as exciting as it used to be." Letty admitted to her older sister.

"It will be again. Trust me."

"I don't understand."

Joss smiled and shook her head. "Never you mind."

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt but we need an extra set of hands," said Leon, interrupting.

"Leon, how are you, my dear?" Joss asked casually.

"Fine. How about you?"

"I'm well, thank you. A little hot." Joss said.

"I'd say you're more than a little hot." Leon joked.

Joss playfully hit his shoulder and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Excuse me, Joss. I'll meet you at dinner tonight." Letty said, walking out of the office to help.

After work, Letty and Joss went out to a quick lunch with Ana.

"I slept with Leon." Joss blurted out. Letty almost choked on the soda that she was drinking.

"What? When?" Letty asked.

"Last night after the anniversary party. It was like a drunken, one night stand type of deal."

"Joss, you don't drink!" Letty smirked.

"Okay, so, forget the drunken part," admitted an embarrassed Joss.

Letty cracked up with laughter. Ana clapped her hands and giggled causing Joss to laugh as well.

"Oh, my God, her dimples are so deep."

"I know. She gets them from Mom, I think."

"Yeah."

A sudden sadness fell over the table. Letty rubbed Ana's amazing curly hair and rain her fingers down Ana's cheek.

"She gets those eyes from you, you know?" Joss said. Letty's confused face prompted Joss's next statement.

"You used to have gray eyes when you were a baby. Look closely at some of your baby photographs." Joss replied.

"No way. I had no idea. I never noticed." She smiled. Then she looked at Ana and touched her soft curls and little feet.

"You're so beautiful," Letty told Ana.

"Mom is probably taking so many pictures of Ana mentally right now." Joss said.

"Yeah she probably is." Letty suggested.

She loved the fact that Joss's words were always so deep and insightful. Just like old times, Joss made Letty feel safe again.

"So, is Dom still like completely pissed?"

"He's sort of on edge about it all. We made up but I can tell there's still a little bit of tension towards the whole situation." Letty explained.

"His ego is bruised. Michael Andretti? Come on, Let!"

"I know, Joss. I know. But nothing happened. Besides, he was the one egging me on to go!"

"Explain that to him."

"I tried. He wouldn't let me."

"Did you even try? Or did you assume that he would already know that?"

"Joss, I've been the one who has been cheated on by Dominic. And yet, I've always stayed faithful. Besides, we've got a great life, an amazing kid. What could I possibly want with Michael Andretti?"

"Well, his family's filthy rich."

"Gold digger."

"I'm just saying!" Joss said, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Well, money's nothing when you don't have someone to share it with. What Dom and I have is good and it's forever. Letty replied.

"Well said."

"That means a lot coming from a spiritual poet and activist such as yourself."

Joss rolled her eyes. "Letty, you're just as soulful as I am. But, until you accept that and believe it with your heart, and not your head, you'll watch the husband and life that you love disappear into the dark of night."

"And eventually, I'll be nothing but a hand reaching out into the darkness." Letty said, nodding her head.

"Exactly. But once you accept it-."

"I'll be at peace with myself." Letty finished.

Joss raised an eyebrow.

"My dear, it appears that you've accepted it. I believe you know exactly what to say and what to do to win your husband back."

Despite their differences, Letty seemed to be more in control of her life and even…mature when Joss was around. She still wanted to live the in the fast lane, literally, but Joss was showing her that she was capable of being spiritual and inspirational. Letty would have to learn to balance her home life and her racing life because of Ana. Joss loved Letty no matter what they went through. The fact that Joss was there, becoming one of the team after years of not talking to Letty was proof of that.

Joss wanted nothing more than to be a part of Letty's life in the long run but she knew that situations were about to arise and Joss was saddened that this had to happen, she couldn't take it back.


	42. Funny Money

_**I Realize That I Haven't Been Posting A Lot About Mia And Brian's Engagement And That's Just NOT Cool. LOL. So Forgive Me, Bria [Brian And Mia] Lovers For That. This Isn't COMPLETELY Bria Heavy But It's The Thought That Counts Right?**_

_**Chapter 42: Funny Money**_

"Wow." That was all Dom could say.

It was unbearably hot for an autumn day…even for L.A. It was only 10 a.m. but it was damn near one hundred degrees outside.

Dom and Letty were outside of the house replacing the engine in a friend's car. Letty had come out of the house with a Corona. She handed it to Dom and suggested that he take a break and she'd finish it.

Dom sat on the steps of the house and tilted his head to the right as Letty bent over the car. He'd never seen his wife in such shorts but he was fairly enjoying it.

Her body, even after child-birth, was sculpted perfectly and her golden skin seemed to glow in the sun. Letty's arms and shoulders glinted with the light sheen of perspiration that donned her.

Black tendrils of hair clung to the back of her damp neck. The white tank top that she had on, had risen just above her navel. Thanks to the prescribed cream she'd used, stretch marks were invisible.

"Wow." Dom said again. Letty heard him this time and smirked. She looked over her shoulder and playfully rolled her eyes at him.

Dom watched Letty as she moved around, fixing the engine. It was times like this that he remembered when he had first watched her fix a car.

_Flashback_

"_Dom, I'm telling you that the carburetor is fucking fried!" 17-year-old Letty yelled at Dom._

"_What do you know? You've been working on cars for what three hours? I've been doing this all my life!"_

"_All right. You go right ahead and not fix it! And guess what's gonna happen? The internal combustion engine is gonna explode because the fuel and air mixture won't be mixed in the correct proportions!" Letty said, knowingly._

"_The girl knows that she's talking about." Tony Toretto said, walking into the garage. _

_Dom was embarrassed that he had been schooled by a girl. Not only that, but the girl just had to be Letty!_

"_Move it, wise guy! I'll show you how it's done!" Letty said. She grabbed the tool from Dom's hands and pushed him out of the way._

_Letty replaced the carburetor and all of its parts in less than a half hour. Dom watched in awe as the know-it-all Letty worked her way around the car. _

_Once Letty closed the hood of the car, she looked over and smirked at Dom. He was seething like never before. _

_Tony Toretto opened the driver's side door and sat halfway in the car. He put the keys into the ignition and turned it._

_Instead of the car blowing up like it would have if Dom continued with his antics, the car purred like a kitten._

_Dom threw the wrench against the wall and stormed out of the garage._

_Letty's face turned from pleased to upset. All she wanted to do was prove to Dom that she knew what she was talking about and not some airhead racer chaser._

_Instead, he took it as her showing off. What the hell was she going to do now? She wanted to win Dom over but how on Earth could she do that if he hated her?_

_End of flashback_

Dom watched as Letty closed the hood of the car. She looked over at him and smirked.

"History repeats itself once again." Dom stated.

"Huh?" Letty said, confused.

"Nothing. Let's take a shower. I want to take you and Ana to the fair that's in town." Dom said.

"Okay.

_Mid-afternoon_

"Brian, I think we have a date." Mia told her fiancée.

"May fifteenth or June twenty-first?" He asked.

"June twenty-first. I figured we should allow people RSVP response time." Mia said.

"Sounds good to me. It'll probably be a little warm out so that'll be good." Brian added.

"True. In a couple of weeks, I'm going to drag Letty and Joss dress shopping."

"Ha! Good luck with that. Letty didn't even go to a dress shop for her wedding dress," commented Brian.

"Yeah, well, tough luck because she's going this time." Mia laughed.

"Let's watch a movie or something." Brian gestured for Mia to come and cuddle with him on the bed.

Mia climbed onto the bed and laid her head on Brian's chest. Brian wrapped his arms around her while simultaneously flicking through channels.


	43. Careful What You Wish For

_**A/N: I've been getting a lot of feedback as far as the length of the chapters! I'm terribly sorry that these chapters are so short. They were originally supposed to just be outlines but then, I started posting them. SO, I'm making them all longer. Instead of three pages on Microsoft Word, they'll be more like five or six which is at least 1,000 words. (: Enjoy! And thanks SO much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, guys (and gals!). **_

_**ALSO, I'll be posting more about Bria (Brian and Mia) because I've realized that they're supposed to be getting married! Lol! Silly me. It slipped my mind!**_

_**Chapter 43: Careful What You Wish For**_

"That's it! We're going on vacation!" Vince said to no one in particular.

The team sat around three tables at the local Chuck E. Cheese's.

Before lunch was served, Letty and Ana were running around the place. Or rather, Ana was running and Letty was chasing after her trying to keep up. It had taken some convincing, but finally Letty got Ana to calm down for a little while. At least, long enough to eat.

"Vacation? Yeah, right!" Mia said.

She picked up another slice of pizza, folded it in half and bit into it.

"Well, maybe you guys can come and see me perform next month." Joss said.

"Perform? Where? When?" Mia asked.

"You sing? Or write poetry? Or what?" Leon inquired.

"Well, I sing and write. Next month, however, there's an open mike night at the House of Blues."

"You got a spot at the House of Blues?" Letty asked. She was shocked and in utter awe of her sister.

Joss had always said that when she got older, she would perform at the House of Blues. One of the most magical places to be if you were a performer of any kind.

Now, Joss's dream was finally coming true.

Letty had finally got Ana to settle down into a high chair. Dom moved over in the tiny booth to make room for Letty who looked exhausted.

"Well, that's sounds great. How much are the tickets?" Brian asked.

"Well, I only get three free tickets for family and the regular sale price is thirty bucks," explained Joss.

"Sounds reasonable enough," added Mia."

"Does this mean we have to get dressed up?" Vince inquired.

"Yes." Joss grinned. Leon squeezed her knee under the table and smiled.

"Moooom!" Ana's little voice whined.

She wanted attention and that much was certain the way she was pulling on Letty's sleeve.

"Yes, baby?" Letty asked. She watched Ana point to her sippy cup.

"Wait, what did I miss? Miss Ana has a sippy cup now?" Joss said.

"Yes. She's upgrading to bigger and better things in life. No more B-O-T-T-L-E-S." Letty said, spelling out the dreaded word.

Dom laughed. Mia smiled at her precious niece. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Oh, I have an announcement to make." Mia said.

"What's up, Mia?" Jesse added.

"Well, Brian and I have set a wedding date."

The team (and Joss) applauded and then settled down to hear the rest.

"Well, June 21st is the date. So you all have eight months to prepare."

"Congratulations, Brian and Mia." Joss said, raising her Chuck E. Cheese cup. Everyone followed suit and toasted to Brian and Mia's wedding. It was sure to be a spectacular engagement, especially with Mia planning it.

"Have you guys decided on colors?" Letty asked.

"We have actually. We want to have an evening wedding with classic black and cream. Maybe some champagne in there as well." Brian spoke up. Mia put her hand on his chest and smiled up at him.

Dom loved seeing his sister happy and Brian made her happy. Though things with Brian started off as a tumultuous lie, it only got better when Brian let Dom leave LA without arresting him. The talk of Mia and Brian's wedding gave the table an excited chatter and made way for more smiles and laughter.

"Races tonight!" Jesse said high-fiving Leon. Vince smiled and nodded his head.

"Right. Let's show these wannabes that we've been gone for a minute but we're back and we're better than ever." Dom said, raising his cup first this time.

They all toasted to that and Letty smiled. This was the team that she knew. Cars were her thing and adrenaline rushes that only came with racing was what she lived for.

_Five o'clock…_

The team finished up their last cars of the week back at the garage. Secretly, they were all thinking about the same thing: racing.

Ever since Ana came along, they didn't really have time for racing. They'd been preoccupied with the baby and making sure she and Letty were okay.

They weren't blaming Ana, or Letty, or _Dom_ for that matter. He was the one that got Letty knocked up anyway! However, they missed racing.

Dom especially. He missed the rush. The winning. The bragging rights. He missed calling Letty his trophy after beating some _gringo_ who didn't know any better.

But whatever happened, happened. The only thing they cared about now was what drama was going to ensue later that night.

As much as the racing plays a part as to why so many people show up, no one could deny that the drama was also a trait.

A bragging racer. An idiotic newbie. Something! Just give them something!

_Well, you know what they say. "Be careful what you wish for."_

"What's up, homes?" Hector asked, walking into DT's.

"You know, it's funny, Hector. You come in here all the time but you never buy anything." Leon joked.

"What's it to you, white boy?" Hector said back. He gave Leon a fist bump and then spotted Dom.

"Hey, man." Hector said. Dom rolled from under the car he'd been working on.

"Hector! What's up, man? Still got our spots for tonight, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course! But, listen, I've got some information about your wife's _familia_, homes." Hector said.

"I'm listening." Dom said.


	44. Such A Tough Guy

_**Chapter 44: Such A Tough Guy**_

"Letty, I'm telling you, Hector saw it with his own two eyes."

"Yeah, but this is the same Hector that supposedly saw Pam Anderson naked." Letty replied, moving around Dominic as she started preparing dinner.

As Letty sliced tomatoes, Dom sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know she's your sister and I know that we haven't gotten along in the past, but I'm over that." He told her.

Letty pushed her hair over to one side and for a split second, Dom got sidetracked. Letty looked at him as if to tell him to continue.

"Look, she's been hanging around with that doctor a lot."

"So, she needs friends here besides us." Letty said, folding up laundry.

"Letty, don't be so damned naïve." Dom hissed. They were trying to keep their voices down as Joss was in the living room, playing with Ana.

"Dom, what do you think she's gonna do?"

"I have no clue and that's what worries me. Just, please, Let, don't leave Ana with her tonight. Not while we're gone at the races where no one can reach us." Dom pleaded with his wife.

"Okay. Okay, fine. If you're so adamant about this, we can ask Lulu." Letty said.

"Lulu? Lulu from next door? Are you serious?"

"Sure. Why not? She's eighteen. She's responsible and she'll probably only be studying while she's here watching her." Letty said.

Dom gave her a look.

"Or she could have hot and steamy sex with her boyfriend on our couch." Letty laughed while folding one of Ana's onesies.

"That's not funny."

"Give it up, Dom. I think she's a lesbian."

"Well, I guess that makes it all better," Dom added sarcastically.

Dom moved Letty's hair and put his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in. To him, she smelled heavenly. Letty leaned her head back against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm telling you, she's pure evil." He said. Letty opened her eyes and rolled them.

"Call Lulu."

At the races that evening, most of the racers were shocked to see Dominic arrive with his team.

Being off the race scene for a while made them undercover celebrities. There had been rumors of their "disappearance".

"Letty, you don't look dead at all." A big-boobed, blond-haired girl said to Letty.

"That's right. I'm not." Letty said to the ditzy girl. Letty's condescending tone was not caught by the airhead.

All Letty could do was roll her eyes when the girl walked away.

"So, Leon, how did it feel to actually meet your biological father? Is it true that he's black?" Another racer chaser asked.

"Yo, Hector!" Dom called his friend over.

"What's up, man? You feeling it tonight? They love you!" Hector said, excitedly.

"Yeah, man. But what's up with all these rumors? Letty died? Leon's dad is black?" Dom questioned.

"I have no clue but I do know that when you don't give people the answers they want, they make them up themselves." Hector said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see." Dom said.

"Well, look, man, third race of the night starts in ten minutes." Hector informed Dom.

"Sounds good."

"Did you take into consideration what I said?"

"Yeah, man. I told Letty about Joss's connections."

"And?"

"Letty's not hearing it. She doesn't like her sister's name being dragged through the mud. You know?"

"Yeah, man. I wouldn't believe it either if it was my sister. Just try to talk some sense into her before it's too late."

"I'm trying my hardest."

"Respect." Hector and Dom tapped fists and went their separate ways. Dom was always worrying about his family but he never thought that he would fear for their safety. He was not only worried for them but he feared for each and every one of their lives. For that, he had to make sure they were safe no matter what.

All night, Joss was watched by Dom and other member's of the team who believed Hector's story about Joss's connection with an old enemy of Dom's.

Forget about Johnny Tran for a split second. Tran was just a west coast worker of the man that Dom went way back with.

Angelo De Luca was the man where it all started. De Luca had never stopped watching the whereabouts of the people who had once mattered most in his life.

He believed deeply in the saying "keep your friends close and your enemies closer". Angelo was nobody's fool and he was definitely not someone who you wanted to see angry.

Not only that, but he was someone who you never wanted to go into business with. No matter how bad you had in. If you're living in the projects of a shitty town or eating out of trash bins.

De Luca was an instigator. Whatever you needed, he was sure to have. For the right price. For the right information.

_Back at the house…_

The team returned to find a peaceful house. The sound of nothing alarmed Letty at first until she noticed the note on the table from their babysitter.

_Parents went out and needed me to babysit my little brother as well._

_Ana is with me at my house. Letty, sorry for the mini heart attack you_

_had when you didn't see us. Dom, sorry for the hitting._

_LuLu 3_

"Hitting? What hitting?" Dom asked aloud. Letty smacked his arm as if on cue.

"That hit." She responded.

"What was that for?"

"For the mini heart attack that I had and you didn't." Letty smiled. He looked down as his beautiful wife and pulled her tightly toward his chest.

"I want to get into something."

"What do you want to get in to?"

"You." He said in his sexy baritone voice. Letty put her hands on his muscular shoulders and instantly her panties were wet.


	45. Sabotaged!

_**Chapter 45: Sabotage**_

Just A Quick Chapter Until I Get The Entire Plot Down Pat.! Enjoy.!

"Why do you always have to be such a tough guy? Hmm?" Letty asked Dom as they got in the car.

After a night of successful races and a nice piece of change to take home, the team headed home. An unusual event for them.

Usually, after a race, it was either a party or IHOP or some sort of alcohol intoxicating or drug inducing event.

"I'm not being a tough guy, Letty."

"Well, why don't you ever let me in on what you're thinking?"

"Because when I do, it's something that you don't want to hear."

Letty huffed and puffed and rolled her eyes. "Please tell me this isn't about my sister again, Dom."

"Letty! Stop being stupid and listen to me! She's got in bad with De Luca! Are you hearing me? De Luca! He's not to be fucked with." Dom said.

"Wait! De Luca?" Letty replied.

"Yeah."

"That sort of makes sense."

Dom glanced at Letty as he drove down Santa Monica Boulevard.

"How so?"

"Well, she told me how she was in an abusive relationship and it took him a year or so to get away from him. So, I asked how she got away from him."

"And?" Dom said.

"And she said something strange like 'I know a few east coast Italians that know a certain west coast Italian'. And then she said, 'so I guess I have Dom to thank for that'." Letty admitted to Dom.

"What the fuck?" Dom yelled.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard the saying "once you're in, you're in and once you're out, you're out?" Dom asked.

"Of course." Letty said.

"Well, let's just say I'm out." Dom said.

"Babe, you were in the mafia?"

"No baby. The mob. There's actually a big difference."

Letty rolled her eyes and punched Dom in his arm.

"How dare you not tell me that? I had your kid!" Letty said.

"What's that supposed to mean? You didn't want to have my baby?" Dom asked in a low sensual voice. He smirked at his wife.

His tone crept up Letty's spine and she knew his seductive voice when she heard it.

"That's not the point Dom. The point is Ana's life could be at stake as well as everyone else's."

"No it's not. Stop being such a drama queen Letty."

"Really? Did you just say that to me?"

"Barbie."

"Asshole."

"Letty, if you like me so much why don't you just marry me!" Dom joked around in a kiddy way.

"Because I already did!" Letty joked back, sticking her tongue out at him.

Dom laughed. He loved the little silly moments that he and Letty shared. They never changed in their relationship no matter how much older they got as adults.

"Baby, just, ask Joss about it." Dom said. He grabbed her hand in his and held it as he switched gears.

"Fine. If it'll clear your conscience, then, fine. I'll ask her." Letty replied.

Dom kissed the back of Letty's hand and thanked her as he pulled into the driveway.

When they walked inside, Lulu was rubbing a sleeping Ana's back as she flicked through the channels.

"Hey, Lulu. How was she?"

"Aww, she's an angel, Letty." Lulu responded in her sweet voice. "Please, you have to let me babysit her again soon."

"Definitely." Letty told her. She pulled fifty bucks out of her back pocket and handed it to Lulu.

"Aww, Letty, I can't take that. Twenty will be fine." Lulu said.

"No, take it. It's for staying later than we were expected to be home." Letty said.

"Thanks."

When Lulu left, Dom was on Letty like white on rice. He kissed her neck and put his hands under her shirt, massaging her back and stomach, working his way up to her breasts.

"Play nice." Letty told him.

"Don't I always?" was all Dom could manage.

On cue, their darling daughter opened her gorgeous eyes and smiled at Letty. Dom removed his hands from under Letty's shirt and stomped his foot like a little kid.

Letty sat down on the floor to be level with Ana who was lying on the couch. Letty kissed Ana over and over. The giggling baby sat up with the help of Letty.

"Pretty girl! Hi, pretty girl. What are you doing up?"

"Sabotage! I'm being sabotaged!" Dom said, as he walked up the stairs, taking his shirt off.

"Shut up!" Letty yelled to him.


	46. Laughter!

_**Chapter 46: Laughter!**_

"Brian! Come here, man!" Leon yelled up the stairs for Brian. It was noon the day after the races and nobody felt like doing a thing.

Mia was half sitting and half lying in bed. Brian was sitting between her legs with his head against her chest. She held an erotic Zane book in front of them while she read to him.

"What is it, bro?" Brian yelled back. Regardless of the fact that it was sort of a chick lit novel, the erotic parts were awesome!

"Dom needs you, bro!" Leon yelled back.

Mia smiled at Brian, kissed his cheek and told him to go ahead.

"Like, I said, he owns you now." Mia laughed.

"Very funny, Mia. I'm my own man, thank you very much. Dom doesn't own me."

"Now, O'Connor!" Dom's voice yelled this time.

Brian hopped off the bed with quickness and ran out of the room and down the stairs to see what Dom wanted.

Mia smirked to herself as she got out of bed. She walked to Letty and Dom's room to see what Letty and Ana were getting themselves into.

"Knock, knock." Mia said.

"Come in, love. What's up?"

"I came in here to play with Ana. Where is she?"

"Oh, Lulu took her to the mall. She was so excited about watching her again. She came over earlier and asked if she could take Ana to the mall. So, naturally, Dom said yes." Letty said, rolling her eyes.

Mia snorted. "Naturally."

"Want to take a jog or something?"

"That sounds good. It's not too hot outside," added Mia.

"All right. Meet you in the living room in twenty." Letty told her.

Mia left the room and headed back to hers. She threw on some jogging clothes: a pair of biking shorts and a tank top, a pair of Nike running sneakers and grabbed her iPod off of its dock.

Letty pulled on a pair of black Under Armor shorts and white Under Armor hoodie. Her hair, longer than usual, was pulled up into a ponytail.

Letty ran downstairs and out to the back lawn where Dom and the guys were starting the grill up.

"What's up with the grill?" Letty asked.

"Well, Mia had some steaks and stuff in the freezer. We wanted to grill 'em before they went bad." Dom told her.

"Hmm," Letty said thoughtfully, "well Mia and I are going for a run."

"You're going for a run? Come on, Let. You don't need to work on your body. You're perfect."

"Okay, first, that sounded so rehearsed. Second, we're bored so we're going to exercise."

"I'll give you a work out and you won't even have to run."

"You're sick." Letty joked.

Before Dom could respond, Leon and Brian walked over to the grill with seasoned, uncooked steaks.

"Cook them right, fellas. We'll be back in a few. Dominic, keep an ear out for Lulu."

Letty walked back into the house and hurried to the living room to meet Mia.

* * *

Letty and Mia ran through the neighborhood half-listening to their iPods. Each girl had an ear bud out and they talked about everything.

"So," Mia said, breathing heavily, "You think there's trouble on the horizon?"

"Trouble on the horizon? Mia, what have you been reading Nicholas Sparks novels now?" Letty asked.

"Shut up. I'm serious."

"Well, right now, I'm not sure. See, I don't understand how it will be a problem. It's not like fifty Italians are going to come to California just to start something with Dom."

"Knock on wood!" Mia said quickly.

The girls stopped running and Letty looked at Mia. Mia shrugged. Letty suddenly realized that maybe the east coasters would come and rustle a few feathers.

"Let's get back and help the boys with those steaks," suggested Mia.

They headed back home.

Upon arrival, Lulu's car pulled up into her driveway. Ana was fast asleep in her seat.

Lulu honked once to get Letty and Mia's attention. Letty and Mia looked over and waved.

"Het, Let! Hey, Mia!" Lulu said as she shut her car door.

Letty walked over to give her a hand. Lulu opened the car door to the backseat and unbuckled the seat belt and safety belts on Ana's baby chair.

"Do you want me to take her now?" Letty asked.

"Noooo." Lulu whined.

Letty smiled and shook her head. "You'll have to give her back sometime!"

"Well, it smells like you guys are barbecuing. So, go ahead and eat and I'll bring her over when you're done."

"Sounds good."

After showering and dressing, Letty and Mia headed to the backyard to eat some grub. Leon pulled the potato salad bowl close to him. As he was about to grab the spoon and shovel some on his plate, Dom stopped him.

"Leon. Thanks for volunteering to say grace; since you reached first and all." Dom said, calmly. Leon looked up and around the table at the grins on everyone's faces. Letty shrugged and smiled at him.

"Uh, God, sir. Thanks for the grub. Amen." Leon said. Laughter broke out around the table at Leon's expense.

"That was pretty good." Letty encouraged him, smiling broadly. Dom squeezed Letty's leg under the table and she looked at him. Leaning over towards him, Dom did the same and pressed his lips against hers. Then, he grabbed either side of her face gently in his strong hands and kissed her forehead.

"This is our family. Here is where we belong." He whispered in her ear. She smiled again at this sentiment. It was more than true.

The team ate and talked and laughed. It was during these times when they remembered why they'd become a family. It was times like these when their fights and disagreements and losses no longer mattered.


	47. Fun Times At Casa de Toretto

_**Chapter 47: Fun Times At Casa de Toretto**_

Letty's soft moans became louder and louder. The empty house began to echo with Letty's noises. Dom's head was buried between her legs and Letty's squirming was becoming a game for him. He held her legs and continued.

"Oh my God! Dom, stop!" Letty breathed.

Dom shook his head and muttered, "mmm mmm!" which caused Letty to shudder and grip the sheets.

"Ana, I don't know where mommy is." Mia said. Mia had taken Ana to work with her while Letty slept in.

"Mommy's giving Daddy a run for his money," commented Vince.

Mia slapped Vince's shoulder. "Vince!"

Ana started kicked her feet against Mia's stomach. "Down." She said. Mia sat Ana down, holding her hand so she wouldn't fall over. Ana pulled her hand away from Mia and started wobbling across the garage.

She hit Dom's Charger and yelled, "Daddy!"

Mia looked over at her and smiled. Ana was so smart.

"Auntie?" Mia said, looking at Mia.

"Yes, baby?" Mia asked.

Ana smacked her tiny hand against Dom's Charger again and said, "Daddy?" in a questioning tone.

Mia picked Ana up and kissed her cheek.

"He'll be here soon."

Back at the house, Letty was pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Dom came behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

"I miss my baby." Letty said. She took a snapshot of Ana off of their dresser and smiled.

"She got so big, so fast." Letty told Dom.

"We can always have another one."

"Yeah, right. Call me crazy but one spoiled brat is enough for me," Letty joked.

"Speaking of spoiled brats, we'd better get to the shop before ours wreaks havoc." Dom said.

"Good plan."

Dom squeezed Letty's ass once more and then smacked it.

_**At the shop**_

The sound of Letty's car made Ana bounce in her high chair.

Mia laughed and tickled Ana. "Mommy and Daddy are here."

Dom and Letty entered DT's. Dom's arm was around Letty's neck and her arm was around his waist and they were both laughing.

"Daddy!" Ana yelled. She bounced excitedly. Dom walked over and picked Ana up.

"God, you're huge." Dom said. He kissed all over her face and held her close to him.

"She's a chunkamunk." Mia laughed.

"Munk for short." Leon said. The adults laughed and Ana looked puzzled.

"She was hitting your car and yelling your name." Mia announced.

"Yeah. She wanted to know where the hell you two were." Leon commented.

"If you all must know, I was reading Letty a story." Dom laughed.

"And what a good story it was."

"Bullshit." Vince said. Jesse punched him in the arm.

"Excuse the language! My goddaughter is at a very critical age, dude!" Jesse told him.

"Bro, her dad's Italian and her mom's…Letty." Leon replied.

"Ana Toretto!" Dom said as he tickled her. Ana laughed uncontrollably and tried to squirm out of her father's arms. She was a Daddy's girl. There was no doubting that.

"Excuse me." A deep, raspy voice said. Everyone, already on edge, looked over at the garage door at the same time.

"Can you tell me where I might find a Mr. Dominic Toretto?" The man asked. His natural dark features, fair skin and flashy suit said it all: Italian.

"Who's asking?" Vince asked, taking Ana from Dom.

"Well, I take it since you're asking, it must be you." The flashy man spoke.

"Again, who's asking?" Vince repeated himself.

"My name is Anthony Bevivino. I'm here on behalf of a Mr. De Luca."

"What can we help you with?" Vince asked, sounding authoritative.

"We just would like to invite you, Mr. Toretto, to a sit down discussion."

Everyone damn near ducked when the fancy Italian reached into his pocket to pull out a small invitation and a business card.

"The stereotypes have got to stop." Bevivino said while shaking his head.

"Sorry, man. We're just a little on edge, bro." Brian said. Mia smacked his chest as if to tell him to shut up. Her usual smiling face was full of disgust and anger.

It was clear to Brian that the short fat Italian man was not welcome.


	48. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun Unless

_**Chapter 48**_

The team decided to regroup at the Toretto house to figure out what on Earth was going on. Dominic knew but he seemed hesitant to tell anyone of his past. Normally, he wouldn't keep a secret from his team but this time it was for their protection.

Letty was in the kitchen fixing late lunch for Ana. She was also trying everything in her power not to slap the hell out of Dominic; something she was finding harder and harder with each passing second.

"I told you to knock on wood!" Mia said to Letty. Letty scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Look here, Mr. Italian, sir!" Mia said, pointing her finger at Dom. "Fix this! NOW!"

Mia stormed out of the house with Brian following after her.

"Hey, Vince, remember that vacation that you suggested we take?" Dom asked.

Vince nodded.

"Bora Bora, anyone?" Dom inquired.

"You're running again." Letty said. She looked at Dom, shook her head and walked towards the kitchen with Ana.

Dom put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Why don't we just go to the sit down?" Leon said.

"Yeah, I mean, it's either now or never." Vince commented.

"Sunday morning. Eight a.m. sharp." Jesse added.

"You run now and you'll always be running. You've got think about it logically, bro. You've got a wife and a kid now." Jesse spoke.

Letty slammed a bowl on the counter and everyone turned to their attention to her.

"Don't do anything on account of me and my daughter. If you want to be a coward, be a coward. This is not the Dominic that I married. The Dominic I married would never back down from a challenge." Letty told him.

"But if you don't do anything," she added, "I will."

Letty said nothing else as she went back to preparing Ana's ravioli lunch.

The guys were silent, all looking at each other. Dom finally lifted his head up.

"All right, this is what we'll do," Dom said, "We'll go to the sit down. I have to get Letty, Ana and Mia out of here first."

"I'm not running either!" Letty yelled from the kitchen.

"Letty, don't argue with me! These men are not to be fucked with!" Dom yelled. He stood up and pointed at her.

"You, my daughter and my sister will be protected!"

"Dominic!" Letty pleaded back.

"Don't Dominic me! I mean it!" Dom said.

Ana started whining. She didn't enjoy her parents fighting, that much was apparent.

Letty pulled Ana's lunch out of the microwave with her bare hands. The scolding bowl burned Letty's fingers.

"Shit!" She screamed and dropped the bowl.

Ana started crying and Letty's eyes watered up. She was overwhelmed and Ana could feel her mother's tension, anger, and frustration. Letty held Ana close in her arms and walked around the kitchen while bouncing Ana in her arms.

"Mommy's sorry, baby. I'm sorry." Letty said rubbing Ana's hair. She put her face in Ana's hair and kissed her.

"What's going on?" Joss said walking into the kitchen.

"Never did know how to knock." Dom commented.

Joss ignored Dom's comment. She took Ana from Letty and grabbed her sister's hand. Joss led Letty upstairs.

"Don't walk away from me." Dom said.

"Kiss my ass, Dominic!" Joss said. Dom wanted to punch a wall because he couldn't punch Joss in the face. Not only was she a woman, she was also Letty's sister…unfortunately.

"Dominic, you can't leave Letty again. That will break her heart." Jesse spoke first.

"Like it didn't break mine?" Dom said defensively.

Jesse shook his head and looked disgusted with Dom. It appeared that Jesse had lost all his respect for Dominic. Jesse grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house.

_**Upstairs…**_

Joss laid Ana in bed next to Letty. Simultaneously, Joss rubbed both Letty and Ana's backs and sang to them.

Ana fell asleep easily but Letty would not. She lies on the bed while her sister stroked her hair and hummed the soothing lullaby that she'd heard countless times as a small child. Letty promised Ana that she would never see a day when she wasn't smiling so she mentally kicked herself when she felt a single tear run down her cheek.

"What's wrong, my love?" Joss asked.

"Joss, I've got to get out of here."

"Wait a minute. Back up. Start from the beginning." Joss said. She picked Ana up and placed her gently into her crib.

Letty suddenly remembered that this was all Joss' fault. Should Letty tell her? Letty was torn. On one hand, Joss was her blood sister. Even though she had to go her own way and do her own thing, she was still Letty's older sister.

On the flip side, however, Letty knew that Joss had something to do with the trouble that they were slowly but surely experiencing. Letty wasn't sure if Egypt or Dr. Sharon Leal had anything to do with it but she knew Joss had something to do with it. She wasn't even sure if she should tell Joss where she was going to go.

While she was lying on the bed with her sister trying to soothe her, Letty had taken into consideration that everyone that knew her also knew Dom. With that knowledge, she wanted to go somewhere that Dom would never expect to find her.

"I've just got to get out of here. I have to leave him before he leaves me…again," sobbed Letty.

"And go where, Letty?" Joss inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe Lacey's. She and I still keep in contact."

"Lacey?" Joss yelled.

"Why not?" Letty had propped herself up on both of her elbows and was looking at Joss with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Letty, you know why not." Joss said. She raised an eyebrow at Letty and smirked a little. She knew the trouble that Letty would get into if she stayed with Lacey Rizzoli.

"I'm a grown ass woman, Joss. I can keep it in my pants, thank you very much." Letty said.

"Sure you can." Joss said under breath.

"What was that?" Letty said. She pulled her sister down to her level on the bed and the two started wrestling.

_**Okay Guys, Lacey Rizzoli Won't Be A Main Character But There Will Be A Flashback Of Her In The Next Chapter. Some Of You May Not Like Her Presence In This Story But Some Of You Won't Mind…Hopefully. Tell Me What You Think.**_


	49. Old Friends

_****__**Chapter 49**_

_Flashback…___

_"Lacey, it's not gonna happen…again." Letty said, backing away from the dark-haired Barbie doll standing in front of her. To her dismay, she Letty had only backed herself into a corner.___

_Lacey's baby blue eyes twinkled in the bright moonlight that shone through the window. She had a different hair color every month or so. Tonight was a jet black which made her blue eyes even more hypnotizing.___

_Lacey Rizzoli was Letty's kryptonite sometimes. She was a gorgeous Puerto Rican and Italian girl whose tongue could spit acid or utter sweet nothings; both sounding amazing because of her femininely raspy Angie Harmon/Sophia Bush voice.___

_"Letty, let's be honest." Lacey said in Letty's ear.___

_They were at a house party. Dom had been shipped off to Lompoc three months prior and Letty was heartbroken.___

_Lacey had been Letty's comfort when she got the news of Dom's incarceration. Lacey had comforted Letty when no one else could. After another "Free Dominic!" party and sixteen shots of straight vodka, Letty had somehow ended up in Lacey's bed with Lacey's head between her legs. Between pushing, pulling, biting, scratching, grabbing and cumming, Letty had fallen in lust with Lacey. When Letty had woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and the desperate need to be held.___

_Letty grabbed Lacey's wandering hands, turned the two around and pushed her against the wall. She held Lacey's wrists in front of her. Lacey was smiling as if she was playing a game. It was a game, in fact, and she was winning. She finally had something that she'd wanted since she spotted it the first day of senior year in high school.___

_"Lacey, what we did was an accident. That was never supposed to happen. Stop it."___

_The dark house with the thumping bass made the scene happening in the corner even more intimate for Lacey.___

_"Letty." Lacey whispered in Letty's ear. She pulled her wrists free from Letty's grasps and gently pushed a strand of stray hair behind Letty's ear.___

_Before Letty knew it, she was back in Lacey's bed…___

_End of flashback…_

"Joss, we're grown women. I'm married and have a child."

"So?"

"So, nothing is gonna happen." Letty assured her sister.

No matter how hard she tried, she could never convince Joss. She couldn't even convince herself for that matter but she knew that she had to leave Dom before he left her.

Two days later, Letty woke up and started packing some of her things.

Lacey had been more than ecstatic to have Letty coming to stay with her.

It appeared, however, that Lacey also didn't trust herself around Letty. She suggested that Letty and Ana take the keys to her Laguna Beach house.

Letty agreed and Lacey assured her that the only interruption that they'd have would be the gardener, the maintenance guys on Tuesdays, and the maid on Thursdays. Letty thanked Lacey.

Dom and Letty had been on pins and needles for the past few days and Dom was tired of not being able to hug his wife or even kiss her cheek.

Whenever Dom was around, Letty would leave the room or busy herself with something that was so unimportant.

Thursday afternoon, Dom came home to find Letty watching television in bed. As he walked in the room, Letty got up off of the bed and was about to walk out.

Dom grabbed her arm and Letty resisted.

"Dom, could you just…can you just let go, please?" Letty's voice was quiet yet firm. This wasn't the Letty that he knew. The Letty that he knew would have punched him in the chest and told him to grow a set of balls. He didn't like not knowing what was going on in her mind and he needed to know what was going to happen between them. Letty pulled her arm from his grasp and crossed her arms. She looked him dead in the eye which always frightened him. She waited for him to speak.

"Letty. Letty, can we talk to for a minute." Dom said.

"What do you want to talk about, Dom?" Letty asked.

"I just want you to be safe."

"I know." Letty said. With that, she stalked to do only God knew what.

That night at dinner, Mia could sense that something big was about to happen. She couldn't understand what it was but she could feel it in her bones. That's just the type of person that Mia was.

"I just want to say that I love you all." Mia said.

"Mia, we love you too!" Leon said. He raised his glass to Mia.

"Yeah, Mia, we love you." Dom told her.

"I love you, Mia." Letty said.

When Letty said that, Mia looked up at her and tilted her head to the side. It wasn't what Letty had said, it was how she said it that disturbed Mia. It felt too much like a "goodbye". Little did she know that it was. She gave Letty a 'we'll talk later' look. Letty looked down at her plate and picked at her salad.

_The next morning…_

Dawn was slowly approaching and Letty looked one last time at Dom's sleeping figure. The sheet half covering him, his body faced in the opposite direction of her.

She couldn't help but wonder if this is how it must have looked, must have felt, must have been when Dom left her in the Dominican Republic. The scenery looked so differently.

Letty left a note:

_She'll always watch over you__  
__She'll always be near you__  
__In your heart and__  
__In your mind. . .__  
__I am here.__  
__Always.___

_-Letty.___

_P.S. Ana and I are okay, I promise. We'll return when the time is right._

After leaving it on the night stand in front of him, Letty kissed Dom's lips ever so gently as to keep him from stirring in his sleep. Letty grabbed her and Ana's things, picked Ana up and walked out of the room. She couldn't help herself; she took one last glance at her handsome husband. Before she stopped herself, she quickly descended the steps.


	50. New Beginnings

_**Chapter 50: New Beginnings**_

On the drive to Lacey's beach house, Letty had come to the conclusion that if Dom came to find her no matter how much resistance he got from everyone around him, he was definitely a keeper. Who was she kidding? Dom was a keeper no matter what. He would always be her first love and he would always be her husband. She just needed to be reassured by him sometimes. Letty would return home soon. There was no doubt about that. Sometimes, time alone clears the mind and opens the heart.

Around ten a.m., Letty pulled into the driveway of the amazing Laguna Beach home. The white-washed wooden porch drew Letty inside. She parked her car in the garage.

After getting Ana and their belongings, Letty found the "hideaway" key and let her into the house.

"Oh. My. God!" Letty gasped.

Her mouth dropped open. Lacey had always been fashionable and was killer at designing her own dorm room; however, she didn't expect every room in the beach house to look like it came straight out of a Crate & Barrel catalog! This was definitely the life no matter how temporary it may be.

Letty sat Ana down on a black leather couch and dropped the bags onto the expensive Spanish tiled floor. She walked around the living room looking at the pictures knick knacks that Lacey and her family had collected throughout the years.

The 72 inch flat screen HD TV damn near took up the entire wall. Letty admired the pictures of Lacey's life. Pictures of her wedding day and family outings, framed in gold and silver plated custom frame, decorated the mantle, table ends and such.

"Mom!" Ana said. She kicked her feet to get Ana's attention.

Letty sat down on the floor in front of Ana and tickled her feet.

"Yes?" Letty laughed. Ana giggled and squirmed away from Letty.

"You hungry?"

Ana shook her head no.

"You wanna watch TV?"

Ana shook her head in disapproval again.

"You wanna go to the beach?"

Ana looked confused.

"Water?"

Ana clapped her hands and her ocean-deep dimples got even deeper as she smiled.

"Where on Earth did you get those eyes?" Letty asked her. Ana giggled and pointed over Letty's shoulder.

"Well, she sure didn't get them from you." came a voice. That voice. Letty knew that voice anywhere. Halfway between a seductive rasp and a husky whisper but still sweet and sent shivers down Letty's back.

She stood a few feet away from Letty and Ana in all her Barbie doll glory. She was blonde this time with perfect highlights and amazing curls that framed her face and wound their way an inch or two past her shoulders. Her blue eyes appeared even bluer than Letty had remembered and her body looked as if she had been a spokesmodel for LA Fitness. The Christian Louboutin shoes on her feet gave her the perfect height. The jeans she wore hugged her hips tightly and her white halter top pushed her boobs up and out which caught Letty's eye.

"Lacey." Letty smirked coolly. "Come here, girl."

Lacey sat her handbag on a small table, walked over and wrapped her arms around Letty's neck. Letty squeezed Lacey's waist lifting her former lover a few inches off of the ground. Lacey laughed and Letty set her back on her feet.

"I thought you had a meeting today. You said you'd be busy all day long." Letty said.

"Yeah, well, you know I'm a curious soul." Lacey's voice in Letty's ear was a dangerous thing, so Letty pulled away as if to give Lacey a small once-over.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Meow." Lacey said seductively, raising an elegantly sculpted eyebrow.

Ana slid of the couch and teetered toward the pair. She tapped on Letty's bare legs until Letty picked her up.

"This is Miss Ana Toretto. The most spoiled baby on the face of this Earth."

"Well, I'm sure that's not true. It's nice to meet you, Ana." Lacey said shaking Ana's little hand. Ana smiled and then put her face into Letty's neck.

"Let me show you around, hot stuff." offered Lacey.

Lacey led Letty to the kitchen decked with titanium, black and marble countertops, stove, floors and cabinets. The clear door to the refrigerator revealed a fully stocked fridge including vast amounts of Vitamin Water and Rockstar Energy drinks.

"My husband's company just bought out three new beverage companies. You'll never be thirsty," Lacey joked.

Letty laughed and ran her eyes over Lacey's body. When no feelings came over Letty, she was convinced that she no longer had feelings (in that way) for Lacey. Just to be safe, she kept a safe enough distance between the two.

Upon seeing the ocean waves from the patio doors, Ana bounced on Letty's side. She loved the water whether it was in the bath, swimming pool or ocean.

"I'm sorry, Lace. I told her we'd go to the beach. She's a little excited."

"Don't be sorry. The joys of motherhood. We'll just make this a quickie." Lacey said, smirking.

Letty grinned and rolled her eyes. "Show me the house, woman!"

Lacey finished the tour of the two story beach house within a nine minute time frame.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Let. I've gotta go now. It was nice to meet you too, Ana."

Letty smiled and encouraged Ana to wave 'bye bye' to Lacey.

"We'll do lunch or dinner sometime," suggested Lacey.

"It's a plan."

Letty watched as the blonde-haired Barbie doll walked out of the door.

"What have I gotten us into, Ana?" Letty sighed.

Ana just looked at her mother and put her hand on her mother's heart. "Water?"

Letty sighed again, put her hand over Ana's and smiled. "Water."

After putting their bags in one of the four bedrooms, Letty put a little swimsuit on Ana. She lathered Ana's little limbs with sunblock and then did the same for herself. Time was of the essence. Maybe she and Ana could get about three hours of beach time before she came back to the beach house. She couldn't stay out too long, for fear of Dominic finding her at the beach.


	51. Search Parties & Tension

_**Chapter 51: Search Parties & Tension**_

"Well, where on Earth could she be?" Mia asked Dom.

"I don't know, Mia. If I did, I wouldn't be running around here like a chicken with its head cut off!" Dom responded.

"For lack of a better term." Mia added. The cliché was inhumane. Dom furrowed his eyebrows and walked past her.

"Dom, where the hell are you going?" Mia shouted after him.

"To find my wife and my daughter."

Dom searched the streets of L.A. high and low with no positive results. By the time he got back into the house, it was nearing sunset.

Then it hit Dom: the beach! Letty loves the sunset at the beach.

He called Mia and told her that he was headed to the beach in search of Letty.

"Careful, Dom. Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Mia replied.

"She has my kid."

"It's not like she kidnapped her. Ana is Letty's daughter as much as she is yours." Mia reasoned.

"I hear you, Mia, but I have to at least try to get her back."

Dom hung up the phone and threw it in the back seat. He put his car in drive and drove towards the coast of California. Even if he didn't find Letty at the beach, Dom had to try. He needed Letty to feel whole again. Their bed was beginning to seem bigger and colder and it was a feeling that he did not like. Letty was Dom's strength and Dom knew it. So did everyone else. They looked at Dom with pity instead of respect like they once used to. It was not a good feeling and Dom felt as if they were all blaming him sometimes.

At the same time that Dom headed toward the Laguna Beach coastline, Letty was heading back to the house. Sunset was her favorite time of the day but she couldn't continue to go about the same routine that she usually did. Besides, Dom wasn't dumb; he'd figure out where she was eventually.

Letty gathered up their belongings. She took Ana's hand into her own and led her back to the beach house.

Just as Letty let her and Ana into the house and closed the door, Dom drove down the street and made a right turn onto the beach parking lot.

Instead of watching the sunset from the beach, Letty slightly opened the curtains of the house and watched the horizon from there.

Dom scanned the beach and, after finding nothing, decided to call it a night. Little did he know that Letty was right under his nose the entire time.

He headed home. He was never going to give up. Letty was the love of his life, his wife and the mother of his daughter. Upon arrival, Mia and Brian were heading out for a night out.

"How can you guys go out when my daughter and wife are missing?" Dom said.

"Dominic, don't start! They're not missing. You know that Letty took Ana somewhere where she wouldn't get her heart broken by a father who runs away from her." Mia told him.

Dom grabbed her wrists. "Take it back, Mia!"

"Dom, take your hands off of her." Brian said. He put his hands on top of Dom's.

"This is between me and my sister. This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it, bro."

"Dom, take your hands off of Mia."

Dom took his hands off of Mia's wrists and punched Brian. He and Brian scuffled on the grass while Mia shouted at them to stop.

Vince came out of the house and pulled Dom off of Brian.

"What's wrong with you?" Vince said to Dom.

"What?"

"Why are you taking your frustrations out on everyone else? What you need to be doing is asking yourself what the hell you're going to do to get your wife and kid back!" Vince told him.

He pushed Dom up the steps to the house.

Mia checked Brian's face and hands for bruises or scratches.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe him."

"He's becoming more and more like Letty's father than my brother." Letty said to Brian.

Brian's eyes widened in shock. He'd never heard Mia speak like that about Dom. It seemed like everyone was slowly losing their respect for Dom which was definitely a big thing.

* * *

"Pretty girl, why won't you sleep?" Letty asked.

It was nearly 3am and Ana still wouldn't sleep. Letty couldn't blame her. She didn't feel at home and she was pretty sure that Ana didn't feel too comfortable either.

Letty had lain Ana across her lap (though she barely fit anymore) and patted her back. Ana's cries were soothed by Letty's mothering but she still wouldn't sleep. She kept lifting her head up and looking at Letty.

"I know. I know what you're thinking. You've got no one to blame but D-A-D-D-Y." Letty said, spelling out the last word.

Letty's phone vibrated on the table. She stretched to read it and her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know the number.

Deciding not to answer it, she continued to soothe Ana but her phone would not give up. Finally, whoever it was left a voicemail message.

"Hey, Let, heard you're not home right now but we were hoping to see you at the races tonight." Edwin's voice came through.

Letty rolled her eyes and turned on the TV. All she wanted to do was relax and go to sleep but first she had to make sure Ana would sleep. It didn't take Letty long to realize that once she relaxed and let go of all of her tension, Ana would do the same. Babies were intelligent in ways that most adults would never understand. They could understand when something was wrong way before anyone else can.

Around 3 a.m., Letty had woke up after dozing off on the couch. She turned the TV off, got up with Ana and headed upstairs to get in bed. Tomorrow would be a better day. She hoped.


	52. We're All Adults Now

_**Chapter 52: We're All Adults Now**_

Dom sat on the Santa Monica pier nursing his bruised ribs and knuckles. As it turns out the sit-down wasn't such a good idea. Even with the backup from Vince, Leon, Jesse and Brian, they all still got the shit kicked out of them.

He was watching the flocks of birds and thinking. He didn't know where he'd went wrong however he was pretty sure it was started with his father's death.

Everything had been a dream before that. Life was good. He was legit. His family was legit. Though they'd always been taken care of and would always be, they were happier when they made honest work.

After his father died, things were tough. His dad was his hero…still was. Things were different.

_Flashback___

_"Dominic, Letty just called. She wanted you to know that she's fine." Mia told him that morning after breakfast.___

_"She didn't want to talk to me?"___

_"Of course she wanted to. She just can't. She knows that you'll ask her fifty million questions and she's just not ready for that. Okay?"___

_"I guess."___

_"Come on. Cheer up. You're totally being like a lovesick teenaged girl." Mia joked.___

_Dom's lips formed a half smile.___

_"Your suit is fresh from the dry cleaners and on your bed. Get ready or you'll be late." She kissed Dom's head and squeezed his shoulders before clearing the table.___

_Dom went upstairs to get dressed only to see his four partners in crime already dressed and waiting on him.___

_He shook his head as he walked into his room to get ready.___

_At the sit-down, the boys were barely "sitting down" before an entire group of mobsters attacked them.___

_Once they were all bloody and hurting, De Luca spoke up. He was sitting behind a desk, smoking a cigar and watching the show.___

_"You thought you could get away from me?" De Luca asked puffing on his cigar. "You must have been out of it, eh?"___

_"Look-," Dom began.___

_"You don't speak until I tell you to speak." De Luca spat. "Keep it up, Toretto, and you'll make me rethink my offer."___

_Dom, Vince, Brian, Leon and Jesse looked at each other and then back at De Luca.___

_"I hear you went and got married. And on top of that, you went and had a kid. That's ballsy, I'll give you that." De Luca said.___

_"Here's what I'm going to do for you. You let me have your narc and I'll let you and your entire family live. And I'll even throw you a friggin bone and let your friends and their families live too. How's that sound?"___

_"What narc?" Dom asked, spitting blood out of his mouth.___

_"There's been a narc named Joseline Ortiz that's been killing my business on the east coast. You gift wrap her for me and I'll leave you and your family alone." De Luca said.___

_End of Flashback_

Dom sat in his car on his way from the Santa Monica pier. The stop light seemed to take forever. He was aching and sleepy.

All he wanted was for Letty to take one look and him and take pity. That was a painful thing to think about especially when he was usually so full of pride.

Dom dragged his feet up the steps towards the front door of the house. As he entered, he fell onto the couch and strained to get comfortable before passing out. He slept fitfully on the couch and winced every time he tried to find a new comfortable spot. He dreamed he was lying next to Letty with his face in her hair and breathing her in.

_**At the beach house…**_

"Have dinner with me tonight?" Letty read the text message aloud to Ana.

Ana laughed, unknowingly. Letty smiled at her.

Letty sat her phone down and lay back down on the couch with Ana.

Ten minutes later, Letty's unanswered text left questions on someone else's mind.

Lacey called her after she didn't answer the text.

"Letty, come on. It's only dinner." Lacey said. Letty was smiling at Lacey's persistence.

"God, you're a persistent little bitch." Letty told her.

"I do my personal best to be one." Lacey laughed. She knew that Letty was considering meeting her for dinner. They had too much history and too much chemistry for her to say no. It was no longer a game to Lacey. They were both married women but neither Lacey nor Letty could understand why they were drawn to each other like moths to a flame. It was no longer sensual; it was just that they had a connection. One that had been unconnected too abruptly for their liking.

"I don't have a sitter. Besides, I know you Lacey. You're no good."

"I resent that!" Lacey said, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, right."

"All right. We'll eat in. You know order take out or maybe we'll cook. How about that?"

"That's cool. We can order out." Letty said.

"All right. I'll be there at nine-thirty."

"Okay."

Letty hung up and looked at Ana. She looked so much like Letty's mom but she was also a reminder of Dom. There's was nothing about Letty that didn't scream "Dom and Letty forever". Ana was the reason why Letty could let Lacey into her life and trust herself. As angry as she was with Dominic, she would never allow anything to happen with anyone who wasn't Ana's father, her husband.

Besides, Dom was her first crush, her first lover, her first (and hopefully only) husband and the first person who made her feel needed.

Still, Letty couldn't help but be a little skeptical about Lacey's impending arrival. It was sort of a goodbye in many ways and certainly a hello in others. Whatever was going to happen was fate and it would be up to Letty to choose the path of right or wrong.

_**A/N: Not to fear my dears, I will not be putting Lacey and Letty together. I love me some good old fashioned DOTTY, babyyyy! (:**_


	53. Revelations And Revolutions

_**Chapter 53: Revelations And Revolutions**_

"So, all this time you and Dom have been together faithfully. That's good." Lacey said. She ate a forkful of her shrimp egg foo young.

Letty nodded, chewed her food and swallowed.

"You sound like you're up to something," commented Letty as she drank some of her Corona.

"Nothing at all," laughed Lacey.

"You're a mess."

"And you're a disaster."

Letty smiled. "This is true."

The two women sat comfortably on the couch. Lacey sat Indian style with the remote next to her. Letty sat with one leg folded and one foot under her bum.

"So, how's Dan treating you?" Letty asked, changing the subject.

"He's absolutely wonderful. He's an amazing guy, Let."

"Rich." Letty said.

"Very." Lacey agreed. She looked at Letty with a sneaky, little girl grin.

"You're a gold digger!" Letty laughed.

"Whatever. Look at you. You're a gold digger too, only in a different way."

"How so? Now I'm intrigued."

"Oh, come on. Dom has it all. He loves you and he absolutely adores Ana. He's protective. Let's be honest, if he wasn't as handsome and into cars as you are, would he have even caught your eye?"

Letty thought for a moment. "I see your point. To answer your question, maybe he would have. I don't know."

Lacey smiled. "Though he may not be rich in money, he invests in people. And that's a quality guy."

Before Letty could respond, the baby monitor that sat near her drink filled the room with Ana's crying.

"Excuse me." Letty said.

She sat her food down and walked out of the room and jogged up the spiral staircase.

Letty entered Ana's room and picked her up. She soothed Ana's tears and rocked her back to sleep after changing her.

"You're really good at that." Lacey's voice said quietly.

Letty put her finger up to her lips and tip-toed out of the room.

"She's a light sleeper." Letty said.

"Just like her mother."

"Come on. Let's go watch a movie." Lacey said, taking Letty's hand in her own and led her down the steps.

_The Toretto house…_

Elsewhere, Dom sat in his, and what used to be Letty's, bed and watched television. He, too, ate Chinese take-out. If Letty caught him eating in bed, she would have yelled and made him strip the sheets and wash them. She hadn't become like that until she got pregnant with Ana. Some women craved ice cream; Letty craved a clean living space!

Mia entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was clear that she pitied her brother and she hated seeing him like this. Mia hadn't seen Dom's spirits so low since he was sentenced to time in Lompoc.

"Take these and then put and Icy Hot patch to keep your ribs from being damaged anymore." She said.

Mia handed him two extra-strength Aleve pills and a glass of water.

"Have you spoken to Letty lately?"

"No."

"I've got to tell her about her sister."

"What about her?" Mia asked.

"She's a narc." Dom said.

"What?" Mia meant to yell but her word came out in barely a whisper.

"Yeah."

"She probably wanted to learn how to race in order to see where everything goes down and whatnot." Mia said.

"Mia, life is falling apart."

"Dom, you remember what Daddy always told us? Life never falls apart on its own. Chances are you had something to do with it."

"Not intentionally."

Mia sighed. "It's true. Trouble seems to follow you. I told Brian once that you're like gravity, like a magnet. Everything gets pulled to you. Good and bad."

"Gravity, huh?."

"But I also know that you're smart, strong and extremely handsome."

Dom winced after attempting to laugh.

"You'll figure something out." Mia tapped his ankle gently.

"Thanks, Mia." Dom answered.

"Get some rest. Stop stressing."

"Easier said than done."

Mia got up and quietly left the room, leaving Dom alone with his thoughts. Lately he found himself so caught up in his own thoughts, he had to be reminded by Mia to eat and shower and sleep. It was becoming clear that Dom also pitied himself which was highly unlike him. He decided that he could no longer be this way. He was the man of the house and he had to make his father proud. What would Tony Toretto think if he saw his only son looking so pathetic. Hell, what would Letty think?

The house was so quiet without Ana's laughing or crying, Letty's seductive voice in his ear, and the constant chatter among friends was non-existent.

Dom was empty. His heart was hollow. He needed his family. _He needed Letty._ The only way he was going to get her back was to be proactive and man the fuck up. Even when she was gone, Letty had a way of teaching Dom a lesson and making him "grow some balls" as she would say. He had to do something before he lost Letty for good and that could not happen.

"Brian!" Dom yelled out loud. Less than thirty seconds later, Brian came into the room and turned his face up in disgust.

"Spray some fucking Febreze in here, bro. It smells like a college dorm." Brian told him.

"Look, I'm sorry about that fight we had. I know you and Mia were just trying to help. I have to find Letty and I need your help." Dom told Brian.

"Now, you're talking. What's the plan?"

"Well, I haven't exactly gotten that far but I do know that Joselyn knows where Letty is. It's obvious the way she's been avoiding everyone lately. I don't hit women but she's asking for it." Dom said.

"Look, let's just get Letty's whereabouts from her and then after that we can hand her right over to DeLuca. I've still got some ties with the Captain. I'll see if we can kill _three_ birds with one stone. We can get Letty and Ana back, we can get rid of Joss and if the police just so happen to show up at De Luca's place, so be it." Brian suggested.

"I'm not a narc." Dom said.

"Well, you won't be a narc. I'm the one with the connections, remember?" Brian told him.

"Thanks for having my back, bro." Dom said as he put his hand out for a handshake. Brian accepted it and hugged Dom.

"Now, let's pull this shit off so I can marry your sister." Brian said.


	54. Finding My Way Back

_**Well, it's been two years since I started this story. My, oh my, how time flies! (: My deepest apologies for such a long update. I've written this chapter. Deleted it. Rewritten it. Edit it and then came up with this crap. (: Enjoy! PS. Chapter 25 is already written so there won't be a long wait.**_

_**Chapter 54: Finding My Way Back**_

"So, why'd you leave anyway?" Lacey asked Letty. The two sat on the couch and Lacey rested her booted feet on Letty's lap as they talked about any- and everything.

"I need Dom to understand that regardless of what happens, he can't always run."

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Not really. Here's the thing: Dom's so full of pride. He pretends that he doesn't want anyone's help. Correction: he pretends that he doesn't need anyone's help. Eventually, he'll realize that his pretending hurts everyone."

"No, what you mean is that his pretending hurts _you_." Lacey commented honestly.

"_Ay yi yi_. I can't believe I'm even talking about this." Letty said.

"Don't put a wall up with me, Letty. Better yet, don't put a wall up with your husband."

"Well, well, look who grew up." Letty said.

"I could say that same about you." Lacey replied.

Letty picked at the fur on Lacey's Ugg boot. Lacey leaned in and put her face in Letty's neck. She planted one gentle kiss there.

"Lacey, we can't." Letty told her.

She leaned away and looked down at Lacey's boot again.

"Wow, you really have grown up." Lacey said.

She smiled at Letty and used her hand to lift Letty's chin up.

"Smile, beautiful. Dom's not stupid. He'll open up. He'll come around sooner or later." Lacey said.

Letty smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"You're a good friend," replied Letty.

"And you're a better one." Lacey told her.

There was a quiet moment between the two friends and Lacey looked at a thoughtful Letty. If Letty's head had been transparent, Lacey was sure that she would see gears turning round and round as she thought. Letty was a nonstop thinker and Lacey knew this. She knew that Letty was thinking about Dom.

Lacey tapped Letty's leg gently. "I believe that he'll find what he's looking for."

"And what exactly might that be?" Letty inquired.

"You."

_At the Toretto house…_

"Where on Earth are you going, Dom? It's damn near two a.m." Mia scolded him.

"I've got to make sure she's all right."

"Dom you're hurt. Look at you! You can barely walk."

"She's my wife!"

"What's going on?" Joss's voice said. She pranced into the room as if nothing was wrong. Dom and Mia looked at her in disapproval.

"Dom's going crazy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Wow. You two really are brother and sister!"

"Where is my wife?"

"I have no clue." Joss lied.

"Listen here, narc! You'll tell me where my wife is and I won't shove my foot up your ass!" Dom yelled in her face.

"She's at Lacey's beach house in Laguna."

"Address?"

"Dominic, I don't think-."

"What is the goddamn address?" Dom yelled.

"2332 Applewood Lane."

"What? She's with Lacey? How could you let her go there?" Mia hissed at Joss. "Dom, I'm coming with you!"

Mia and Dom left the house and hopped into her car. They drove to Lacey's beach house and parked out front. They staked the house out for an hour before there was any movement. Mia tapped Dom's arm as she saw the door to the house slowly open.

Before Dom or Mia could exit the car, the front door opened. Lacey and Letty came out of the house and stood on the porch. The dim porch light illuminated the two women's faces as they talked for a few moments.

Dom watched them exchange a few words and laughs. Mia watched her brother; ready to stop him in case he tried something insane. Lacey pulled Letty close and embraced her.

She then tapped her cheek indicating she wanted a kiss. Letty kissed her cheek. Then Lacey walked off the porch and sashayed down the driveway to her car.

"Do you think something happened?" Mia said to Dom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dom asked.

Mia suddenly realized that Letty hadn't told Dom about her and Lacey. All these years and Dom had no idea that Letty and Lacey had…an affair.

_Could it even be considered an affair?_ Mia asked herself.

"Nothing."

"Come on."

Before Letty walked back into the house, Dom got out of the car and shouted her name. Letty looked over and saw Dom limping towards the porch and holding his side. She wanted to run to him and help him up the steps but she refrained, holding her strong stance.

"Dominic, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Mia got out of the car.

"Mia!"

"Don't Mia me! I didn't tell him. Joss did!" Mia said back.

"We need to talk." Dom stated.

"Dom, I don't want to talk. I want to go to bed." Letty shot back.

"Please."

Mia walked to Dom and helped him up the remaining steps.

"Let, listen to what he's got to say. I think he's learned his lesson." Mia said. Mia gave Letty a pleading look; one that Letty had never been able to say no to.

Letty sighed and then moved aside to let them in.

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Life has been crazy hectic! Hey, did you guys hear about the East Coast earthquake? Yeah, it was pretty cool. (:**_


	55. No Place Like Home

_**Chapter 55: No Place Like Home**_

"Now, you wanted me to realize that by me running, I was hurting you and everyone around me?" Dom asked.

"Yes."

"I think he realized that tonight." Mia explained.

"Is that so?" Letty asked.

"Mia, could you excuse us for a second?" Dom asked.

"Sure. Where's Ana?" Mia asked Letty.

"Upstairs. First door on your right." Letty responded.

Mia walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Dom shifted on the couch and winced.

"What happened to you?" Letty inquired. She sat down on the couch next to her hurting husband and put her hand on his face. The touch alone instantly made Dom feel a little better. He had his Letty in front of him and now all he needed was to convince her to come back home. He was done running and he was done pretending that he wasn't hurting his family and friends.

"We went to the sit down."

"Let me guess: there wasn't much talking." Letty smirked. It wasn't funny that her husband was hurt. The situation was just an amusing turn of events for Letty.

"Not really. But De Luca did talk about something interesting."

"What did he say?"

"He brought up your sister."

"Joss? What about her?"

"Apparently, his brother was dating Joss."

"The abuser guy?"

"Actually, it's funny that you mentioned that. He never laid a hand on her."

"What about the years that she spent trying to get away from him?"

"More like the years that she spent investigating him." Dom responded.

"Dom, what are you saying?"

"Joss is a narc. She's been trying to bring down De Luca's organization for years now."

"What?"

"Yeah. After she accidentally killed De Luca's brother, she fled here."

"Wait, what?" Letty repeated.

"It's like this." Dom said.

_Flashback_

"How do you know she's a narc?" Dom asked De Luca.

"She was dating my brother Marcus for some time. Apparently, she'd been caught going through his files more than once."

"And?" Dom said.

"And they were files hidden in a safe which was hidden in a wall in the basement. The combination on the safe was changed every three days.

"We used codes for its location and combinations. She was around when we used them. No one can crack those codes unless they're professionally trained. Anyway, she thought my brother was going to reach for a gun. All he was doing was reaching for an engagement ring. She drew her gun first and fired.

"Her trail led us here. We didn't expect to things to be so easy. But, to my surprise, they weren't. She was always seen holding a child and I would never kill a child or a mother. Then, we see her hanging out with the wife of an old acquaintance. The one and only Letty Ortiz. Or should I Say Mrs. Letty Toretto.?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Dom asked sarcastically.

De Luca shrugged and took his cigar out of his mouth.

"You bring me that narc and I won't give you a pair of cement shoes."

Dom's face turned strange and De Luca shrugged again.

"I can't help it. It's a cliché line but a good one!"

End of flashback…

"Oh my God! Wait, he really said 'a pair of cement shoes'?" Letty asked, dying with laughter. This was too good. Her life was becoming a mix between a Sopranos episode and Jersey Shore.

"Letty, focus! This is serious!" Dom told her.

"No it's not!"

"What are we gonna do about your sister?"

"Nothing. She's not our problem." Letty said.

"But what about De Luca?"

"We'll send him a message. Joss is in no way shape or form connected to us. We will _not_ do his dirty work for him. No dice. Take it or leave it." Letty said.

Dom nodded. "You sound a little Italian yourself. Do you have a little Italian in you?"

"No, but I'd like some." Letty said, moving closer to Dom and kissing his lips.

"You're a sick human being." Dom joked. Letty knew there was no way Dom could have sex in his condition but she teased him anyway.

"You love it."

He definitely needed Letty and he was glad he had her back.

"Can you come home now?" Dom said.

"I hadn't planned on it." Letty said

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"I'm just kidding, Dom!"

"So, we are good? Can we go home now?"

"Not yet. Letty has something she'd like to share about Lacey with you." Mia interrupted. She stood in the archway of the living room and crossed her arms.

"Mia!" Letty's voice was warning Mia to stay out of it.

"You're gonna have to tell him eventually."

"Tell me what?"

Letty looked at Mia who gave her an encouraging face. Letty quickly ran through her speech.

"When you were in Lompoc, I was sad and lonely. Lacey seduced me. It wasn't my fault. It happened twice but it never happened again and I didn't do anything with her tonight. I promise."

The way Letty ran through her words made everything seem like a run on sentence. She heard Dom breathe in deeply.

"Wait, you slept with Lacey? Wow. You're totally bisexual." Dom joked. His head started to spin. His Letty? No way. He couldn't believe it. He was more interested than anything.

Mia snorted.

"I'm not bisexual, Dom! It only happened back then." Letty whined.

"Mia, you knew about this?"

"Don't put me in this." Mia said.

"More power to you, Let. But I gotta say, I'm kind of jealous that you hit it before I did." Dom stated calmly. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Mia and Letty looked at each other in shock and then turned back to Dom. Letty looked like she was gonna curse him out.

"And don't you even _think_ about turning this around on me!" Dom said, smirking.

He had her. She couldn't argue because technically he and Letty were still together when he went to Lompoc. So, in all reality, Letty cheated. He couldn't say that he condoned what Letty did but he knew he had hurt Letty many times during their relationship. Letty was more heartbroken and scared than he was when he found out his sentence. Dominic was honestly relieved that she had someone who cared for her while he was away. No matter how sick and twisted it may have seemed, Dom loved Letty and he wanted nothing but the best for her.

Letty rolled her eyes and gently laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "Come on, we've gotta pack."

"Where we going?" Letty said.


	56. Happiness

_**Chapter 56: Happiness**_

After the confrontation at Lacey's beach house, Dom told Mia that he and Letty needed to talk a little more. Without saying another word, Mia nodded and took Ana home with her. Dom grabbed Letty's luggage and put it in her car. He was taking her to a hotel for the night. If they were going to make up, they were going to do it properly. With lots of passionate sex that turned into making love.

The next morning, the pair achingly and exhaustingly went home. Mia met them on the front porch bags Her facial expression was shocked and when Letty walked up the steps with two bags, the reason for Mia's shock came out.

"Wait, let me get this straight; these bruises are from sex with Dom?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, well, you should see the other guy." Letty smirked.

Mia helped Letty carry her bags into the house.

"It looks like you were attacked in an alley."

"More like the kitchen." Dom interrupted. He walked into the house behind them carrying the rest of the bags.

"The dining room." Letty added.

"The living room."

"The bedroom." Letty finished.

"That's enough! Thank you!" Mia shouted.

Dom and Letty smiled and kissed each other.

"Gross. Where did you guys go last night?" Mia said under her breath.

"Penthouse suite." Dom said. He grabbed Letty's ass which caused her to jump a little.

"Ana, don't run!" Jesse said. Ana's little feet pitter-pattered into the living room with Jesse chasing her. Her face was the image of pure happiness.

Letty enjoyed seeing her like that. She wanted to remember Ana as the innocent little angel that she gave birth to.

Dom and Letty were completely unsure as to how in the hell they were going to handle Ana or raise a teenaged girl when the time came. Mia reassured them that all they had to do was be there. Brian told them not to worry and to cross that bridge when they came to it. Ana had taken over their hearts from the moment that her imminent birth was announced. She had become their little princess and she would always be loved no matter what.

* * *

About three weeks later, the winter rains of California began. One morning, particularly, it was a little warmer than usual and a light mist spraying.

"Dom!" Letty yelled from the front door.

"What?" Dom shouted back.

"Breakfast!"

Dom wiped his hands off and treaded up the front steps to the front door.

As he entered, Ana called his name. He washed his hands off and picked her up.

"And besides, Mia," Letty was saying to Mia, "he's not the concert type."

"Who's not the concert type?" Dom asked.

"Brian." Mia answered.

"She's trying to figure out what to get him for Christmas." Letty said.

"Well, I think he'll love anything that you give him." Dom said, kissing the top of Mia's head. She took Ana from his arms and kissed her.

"Well, I know that but what if I get him something and he really hates it?"

"This is what you worry about after being with him for damn near three years?" Letty asked. She was putting fresh fruit into the blender to make a smoothie.

"Easy for you to say. You and Dom were high school sweethearts. You know him in and out."

"Not necessarily. I'm sure there are things that Dom hasn't told me about himself." Letty replied.

"And I'm sure there are things about Letty that she hasn't told me. Like the fact that she was lezzing out with Lacey." Dom smirked. Letty punched Dom hard in his bicep.

"Yeah. And Dom's love of abandoning people." Letty smiled sarcastically. Dom's facial expression changed from shock to amusement to pure, unadulterated want. He grabbed Letty's belt and used it to pull her closer to him.

Mia rolled her eyes. "You two are no help."

Before she left the kitchen, Dom told Mia while still making goo-goo eyes at Letty, "Oh, hey, team meeting today."

Mia nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Dom sat in a chair and Letty sat on his lap.

"We really need to figure out what we're going to do about this whole De Luca thing." Dom said.

Letty shushed Dom and fed him his breakfast.

"We'll figure it out. We always do." Letty said.

_**I Know It's Short And I Know You Guys Are Gonna Kill Me For Not Posting It Sooner.! I'm Sorry. I'll Get It Together Soon. I Promise.**____****_

_**Love,**__****_

_**LettyToretto**_


	57. If Only It Were That Easy

_Sorry for the late update. Life has been a bit of a rollercoaster ride. (: Anyway, I had to write some action and finish the story strong. Only a couple more chapters left! here's chapter 57. Enjoy! _

_**Chapter 57: If Only It Were That Easy...**_

_Friday, 11:38pm_

Letty and Dom were becoming more and more proactive in life. Partly because of Ana's growing up and partly because they were sick of living on high alert. De Luca's men had delivered two more "messages" within the past month. Understandably so, Dom, Letty and the team were simply trying to keep their noses clean while they took care of the problem _and _made sure Ana stayed safe.

One Friday night, Dom and Letty chose to head to the races; something that had become more of a rarity with Ana getting into everything. They'd slowed down on the races because of its increasing danger. What would happen to Ana if something happened to Letty and Dom? No doubt she'd be taken care of by the team but Ana could not live without both of her parents.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Hector asked them.

"Ana is forcing them to play games with her."

"Ahh. Taking after her mother, I see." Hector replied.

"Yeah. Bossy and obnoxious." Dom added.

Letty pinched Dom's stomach.

"More like adamant and outgoing." Letty interrupted, winking at Hector. Hector smiled in response.

"Mommy wins again."

"Only because I have to have sex with her for the rest of my life." Dom joked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Hector laughed.

Dom gave Hector a pound and Letty smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Men." She stated.

"We're gonna get in on some action tonight." Dom said.

"That's what i like to hear. Two G buy-in." Hector replied.

Dom pulled a roll of bills from his pocket and put in in Hector's hands. Hector nodded. Dom and Letty walked to their cars and sat in them, waiting for the action to start.

"Tonight, it's ladies first!" Hector announced. He moved into the middle of the street and Letty whipped her car into the line up and Hector smiled. Letty still had it! Letty's laid back attitude was always a sight to see. She was indeed, one of the guys.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Hector yelled.

Letty and four other lady racers zoomed off into the night to see who was the best of the night. Zipping around narrow curves and making sharp turns, Letty appeared to be in first place.

Suddenly, a white car pulled up beside her and attempted to knock Letty off of the road. Letty's gut told her to use one of her NOS tanks but decided against it. It she could hold off this _vato _for a a couple more minutes, she'd have her life and the winning title. Instead of veering right towards the finish line, Letty steered her car left and watched as her opponent followed her.

It was clear to Letty that the other racer wasn't in it for the win. They were in it for the kill.

_DeLuca, you son of a bitch_, Letty thought to herself as she gritted her teeth and prepared for war.

When Dom noticed that Letty's car hadn't crossed the finish line within two minutes, he steered his car around the other racers and through the throng of people. He drove the course and when he saw Letty's car ahead, he decided to ride up alongside her.

Before he could reach her, however, Dom's eyes focused in on the driver of the white car. He couldn't make out the face because of the tinted windows but he knew that something wasn't right. Witnessing the white car bump Letty's twice more, Dom knew something had to be done.

Unfortunately, the lack of space on the road caused a problem. So, Dom shrugged.

_Mind as well hit it from behind_, Dom thought to himself and then chuckled at the sexual innuendo. He shifted his car and rammed the back of the white Honda Civic. The back was oficially damaged and would probably need A LOT of service.

Letty looked in her rearview mirror to see Dom's car. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. What a team they made. Dom and Letty. Letty and Dom.

Dom rammed the back of the car once and again and sent the other car whirling in a tailspin into a cement wall that lined the roads. Letty and Dom raced side by side back to the finish line and got out of their cars.

Hector handed Letty the money and asked Dom if he was ready to race. Dom shook his head and smiled nervously.

"Tonight is Letty's night. She hasn't raced since had Ana so this is hers." Dom said. Letty smiled.

"But we should get going. We've got a little one at home who's probably ready for bed." Letty said.

They had to make some sort of excuse for them to get the hell out of dodge before anything or anyone figured out that they were a part of the accident.

On their way home, Dom and Letty heard the police and ambulance sirens most likely heading to the seen of the accident. They didn't, however, return to the scene of crime. Though, that didn't mean that they were out of trouble so quickly.

Upon arrival at the house, Letty and Dom explained everything to the team. It was obvious that it was definitely due time that they put their plan into action before any other attempts were made on their lives.

Around four a.m., after everyone was tucked safely into their beds and Ana was fast asleep, there came a pounding at the front door. Mia was the first one to hear it and woke Brian up.

Brian rapped on Vince's door who knocked at Leon's door. Jesse walked out of the bathroom, still half-asleep, to see the guys walking down the stairs and running down the steps. He immediately followed suit.

"Dominic Toretto! Open!"

The guys hid behind the door to surprise whoever it was as Mia looked through the peephole.

"It's the police!" Mia hissed to the guys.

"I didn't do it!" They all whispered back at the same time. Mia rolled her eyes and opened the door, wrapping her rober tighter around her.

Once the door was open, the four cops pushed through the door, guns drawn, nearly knocking Mia over in the process.

"What the hell is going on?" Mia demanded. One of the cops handed Mia a warrant for Dom's arrest.

"You've got to be kidding me! He hasn't done anything!"

"Find him!" The second cop ordered and they all fanned out into the Toretto house in search of Dom.

Letty and Dom sat upright in bed when they heard the hard footsteps coming up the stairs. Letty immediately went and picked up Ana who had begun to stir in her sleep as well.

"Dominic Toretto, get down! Get down! On the floor! Now! Now!" The third cop yelld. All of the others still had their guns drawn and pointed at Dom. Dom put his hands on theback of his head, fingers interlocked and dropped to his knees. The cops handed Dom roughly. One put his knee in Dominic's back as he pushed him to the floor and handcuffed him.

"That shit is unnecessary!" Letty yelled over Ana's crying. "You don't have to treat him like that! He's not resisting."

"What the fuck are the charges?" Vince yelled at one of the cops. In return, he got elbowed in the stomach which brought him to his knees. The cops put handcuffs on Vince as well.

"What the fuck did I do?" Vince yelled. "This shit is police brutality, bro."

"Dominic Toretto, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Lucille Sayers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in the court of law. You ahve the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be..."

"Lucille Sayers? Lulu? WHAT THE FUCK is going on?" Dom interrupted. He looked at Letty. "I TOLD you that little girl was twisted!"

"Dom and Vince, we'll get you out of this. I promise. Hold tight." Mia said.

"Mia, get some money together so we can make bail." Vicnce yelled as he and Dom were being shoved down the stairs.

_To Be Continued..._


	58. Investigative Discoveries

_**Chapter 58: Investigative Discoveries**_

"Dominic, why must we always wind up back in here?" a detective with an irritating nasal voice said.

"Why must you always talk in my face without popping a tic-tac?" Dom asked.

The detective's partner smirked and addressed Dom. "Let's be very clear on one thing, Mr. Toretto," the woman detective said. She was perfect for her profession as she favored Mariska Hargitay's Law & Order character. Her name was Detective Alicea.

"You are here for attempted murder. Lucille Sayers is fighting for her life in the ICU." she said.

"Let me ask you a question." Dom said.

"We ask the questions!" bad breath shouted.

"Sit down and shut up!" Dom's voice boomed.

The bad breath detective immediately shut up and almost sound down but chose to stand instead.

"When you found the Sayers kid, what kind of car was she in?"

"Why does that matter?" Alicea inquired, suddenly interested.

"Was it a racing car? With a cammer engine and a whole hell of a lot of NOS in it." Dom told her.

"Stop answering her questions with questions!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Dom said.

He turned back to Detective Alicea and explained to her that Lucille was attempting to knock Letty's car off of the road.

"Honestly, the only thing you can give me is community service, a hefty fine and maybe a year suspended license." Dom said.

It was unfortunate for the detectives that Dom was right. Detective Alicea peered over at her partner and shrugged. He was steaming, that much was apparent. She waited for his decision. Dom could tell that they were speaking to each other with their eyes. It was the same thing that he and Letty did when they didn't want the team to know something.

"You can be as evasive as you please but while you're in here being a smart ass, you friend Vince is in another interrogation room singing like a canary." bad breath told Dom.

Dom gave him a cocky grin.

"Is that so?"

_In another interrogation room…_

Vince sat with his hands folded while two detectives yelled in his face.

"What do you expect me to do? Sing like a canary? You got nothing on me or Dominic so why don't you just let us go?" Vince asked.

"You know something about Dominic Toretto and I know that you do. So why don't we stop trying to be evasive and just be proactive." One detective said.

"Please. I can't even spell evasive." Vince mocked the cop.

The second detective smiled and then slammed a hefty manila folder on the table. "This is Dominic Toretto's file. He's been in and out of jail since he was eighteen years old. There's no way that he didn't try to kill that girl. If memory serves correctly, he nearly beat a man to death after his father was murdered."

Abruptly, a tall blonde woman with thin, rectangular glasses opened the door to the interrogation room.

"We've got a code fourteen in the lobby." she said.

At the same time as she entered Vince's interrogation room, a gorgeous brunette entered Dom's and told his detectives the same thing.

"Man or woman?" Detective Alicea asked.

"Two woman. One Latina and the other Italian." The brunette said.

Dom's ears perked up. Letty and Mia were causing a scene in the lobby. He smirked at the bad breathed detective and shrugged.

"Women." He said.

"Stay put." the male officer said.

Dom held up his handcuffed hands. "Where the fuck am I going?" Dom asked him.

The officer walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Is he the smartest detective you guys have?" Dom asked Alicea who grinned and shrugged.

"Dominic, I want to ask you some questions." Alicea stated.

"What do you want to know?"

"I've been overseeing a case by myself. Does the name DeLuca ring a bell."

"I'm Italian. A lot of DeLucas ring bells." Dom responded.

"Have you worked with or for him?"

Dom looked her up and down and made a split second decision about her. She appeared thorough and honest. But then again, everyone had a weak side.

"Ms. Alicea, where are you from?" Dom's baritone voice dropped to a sensual low.

Detective Alicea's green eyes flashed with interest. She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed.

"The slums of New York. What's it to you?" She answered.

"So, then you know what it's like."

"I know what what's like?"

"Having to work harder than anyone else in this world just to make ends meet. Maybe even having to do a little extra on the side. Missing high school dances, basketball games. Doing everything in your power to open up doors of opportunity for yourself only to end up pushing everyone that you love away and going home to an empty apartment." Dom said. He watched for her reaction.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she listened to Dominic speak.

"I think we can be an asset to each other." Dom stated.

"How so?" She asked.

Dom opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening. Detective Bad Breath walked in and over to Dom. The handcuffs were taken off of Dom who rubbed his sore wrists.

"Your wife and sister drive a hard bargain." He stated.

"What?" Dom asked, confused.

"You and your friend are free to go."

Dom looked at Detective Alicea and saw that he had gotten under her skin.

"Call me if you wanna know more. You know where to reach me." Dom said as he strolled out of the interrogation room.

_**A/N: I'll be wrapping this up soon! Enjoy these last few chapters!**_


	59. The Beginning Of The End

_**A/N: Don't worry, dolls! I haven't forgotten about Mia and Brian's wedding! You always have to save the best for last! (: I'll do 60 Chapters and then an epilogue to conclude this story! It's been fun! Enjoy.**_

_Chapter 59: The Beginning Of The End_

"By the way, what the hell did you two do or say that made them let me and Dom go?" Vince asked.

The adults had been standing around the kitchen for the better part of an hour, coming up with their plan to save their asses.

Mia stood at the counter, drinking cofee. She had on a dark gray pencil skirt with a matching blazer on and black, thin square-framed glasses on. Her long, dark hair was in a ponytail and she had taken off her black pumps twenty minutes ago. Mia looked at Letty, who was sitting on Dom's lap, with a devilish smirk and shrugged her shoulders.

_Flashback_

_Letty and Mia waltzed into the police precinct and right up to the receptionist desk. An officer who was clearly a rookie, sat at the desk on the phone. He was looking down at a sheet of paper which Letty grabbed out of his hands and threw on the floor._

_"Hey!" He said. Letty motioned with her finger for him to come closer. He leaned over the desk as if he were waiting for her to tell him a secret._

_"Listen up, I want to see my child's father, right now!" Letty said through gritted teeth. The rookie looked at Mia who he assumed was Letty's lawyer._

_"What she means to say is that I'm his lawyer and he shouldn't be speaking to someone without proper counsel." Mia replied._

_When the rookie didn't respond immediately, Letty slammed her hand down on the desk, causing him to jump a little. His nerves were shot to hell and Letty was playing on that._

_"Let me make something clear," Mia began, "If you don't make it happen, I'll let her loose and then I'll say in a court of law that you provoked my client. Got it?"_

_The rookie nodded furiously. "Yes, ma'am. I'll go get my Captain right now."_

_Mia smiled sweetly as Letty tapped his cheek with her hand. _

_"Good choice." Letty told him._

_"We still got it, sis." Mia joked. She and Letty bumped fists and sat down in the waiting area._

_End of flashback_

"We didn't do much." Mia shrugged again.

"Well, whatever you did, we really appreciate it." Dom said.

"I think I have a solution to our problems. Dom probably won't like it but I'll volunteer myself to be the head of the operation if it comes to it." Brian said.

"What's the plan?" Dom asked. He was willing to go along with what Brian said. They had to get out of this web of lies and betrayal. Then maybe they could all head on an extended vacation. It seemed that California just wasn't working in their favor.

"Okay, well, we know that both Lulu and Joss are dirty cops so it's probably guaranteed that Joss is at the hospital right now with her. She'll probably be there until Lulu wakes up from her coma. I could call in a favor with the captain and maybe wear a wire. Mia and I could get into her room by bringing her get well flowers or something. If we can get Joss and Lulu to confess everything then we'll clear our names and then get out of California as soon as possible."

"I think it's a cool idea and all. But what about De Luca?" Leon asked.

"Well, that's the thing: if Lulu and Joss confess anything, they'll have to tell us who sent them after us. My guess is one of them will slip up."

"How do we know that Joss is a dirty cop. A narc, yes, but dirty cop?" Letty asked. It seemed as if everyone had asked themselves the same question. They wanted to spare Joss on account that she was Letty's blood sister but they were sure that Joss was in on De Luca's plan.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Jesse inquired. Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for him to finish. "Joss was about to be killed by De Luca because she killed his brother. No matter if it was an accident or not, there's a price on Joss's head. Unless she made a deal with them. She would give up Dom's location to De Luca. Dom was the only member who ever got out of the life alive and I'm sure he knows quite a few secrets that De Luca would like to keep secret.

"Lulu was probably already a rogue officer or maybe she was Joss's partner to begin with. Whatever the case may be, they set up some operation that would allow Lulu to get closer to the family. What better way then pretending to be a twenty-something college student who does a little baby-sitting on the side? I mean, I would trust her. All the while, she's sending info back to Joss who was sending the info to De Luca. Eventually, she decided to show up and make sure everything was going according to plan. Now, here we are."

Jesse drank from his NOS energy drink and shrugged.

"How did you put all of that together?" Brian asked.

Jesse shrugged again. "I don't know. Once you learn the truth about someone, you tend to think back and you notice all of the little red flags that you chose to dismiss."

"That is the God-honest truth. I should have seen what was going on. I put my daughter in danger." Letty said. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Listen to me. Do not blame yourself. None of us saw this coming, baby. None of us." Dom said.

"So? What now?" Vince asked.

"Brian, call the captain and see what he can set up." Dom replied. "Everyone else, let's set up a plan to get into her hospital room. It won't be easy. There will probably be a guard standing by her door twenty-four-seven."

_Four hours later..._

The team had set up a plan that they were sure was going to work out. They made sure to make alternative plans in case something unexpected occurred.

Letty and Dom sat in bed with a sleeping Ana in between them. "I feel bad."

"Why's that?" Dom asked.

"Because with all of this bullshit going on, Mia hasn't gotten to plan her dream wedding. She and Brian haven't been getting any attention. That's not how it's supposed to be. The year leading up to the wedding is supposed to be all about the bride."

"When did you become such a traditionalist?" Dom joked.

Letty shrugged. "Ehh. Call me old-fashioned but some things are promised to a girl and she wants them whether she says she does or not."

Dom smiled. "That's why you wore romance curls on our wedding day and a dress."

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you supposed to wear a dress at a wedding?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife? You must be pregnant again." Dom laughed. Letty smirked but didn't respond. She just looked down at Ana and stroked her hair softly.

"Wait. You aren't pregnant again, are you?" Dom asked seriously.

Letty chuckled. "No. Relax, daddy. There will be no more babies for a little while."

"If you were I wouldn't have been disappointed. I want more gorgeous daughters that look just as beautiful as you." Dom said. He leaned over as far as he could without disturbing Ana. Letty moved in the rest of the way and kissed her husband.

"I love you so much. I need you with me forever and a day." Letty told him.

"You'll always have me. I promise." They kissed again.

"And I want to give Mia and Brian the wedding of their dreams." Letty added. Dom laughed quietly.

"We will."

Up Next: Plan's in motion.


	60. Case Closed

_**A/N: It's been damn near three years since I've started this story and I couldn't be happier now that it's finished (almost). I'm so glad that you guys have stuck with me long enough and been patient with me! Here's the the next to last update of Furious Affairs! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 60: Case Closed**_

Mia walked into the hospital, holding a crystal vase that had been filled with a dozen red roses. She headed straight to the receptionist desk and sat them on the counter. She leaned over with a broad smile and pushed her long ponytail behind her shoulder.

"Hi!" She said in an overly perky voice.

"Hi. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked in an equally perky voice.

"A great friend of mine was admitted a little while back. She had a terrible car accident and I'm just bringing her flowers. You know, studies show that flowers help cure depression." Mia told her.

If Mia was going for the Perkiest Cheerleader of the Year award, she would have won, hands down. Not only did the receptionist respond with equal friendliness, Mia was certain that the girl was about to ask her what sorority she was in!

"Sure. What's her name?"

"Lucille Sayers." Mia replied.

Because of the large flowers blocking her view, Mia's friendly demeanor and the duty of finding which room Lucille Sayers was in, the young woman never saw Letty and Brian walk past them and straight down the hall and out of sight.

"She's in room three-oh-nine. If you just follow this hallway straight down and make a right, her door is the first one. Show your ID to the police officer outside of the door and he'll allow you entrance."

"You are just sugar and spice! Thanks so much." Mia laughed. "You have a good day."

Mia grabbed the flowers and headed down the hall. She met Brian and Letty at the end of the hall.

Brian was dressed in a nice gray suit with his old badge visible. Letty was dressed in scrubs with her hair pulled back and thin, black glasses on.

"She's in room three-oh-nine."

"Okay. The captain couldn't get one of his guys at the door but whoever it is, is bound to be a rookie, so Letty has to pretend to be a nurse in order to get into her room. She'll sweet talk the guard into letting you in. Once you guys are in, I'll walk down the hall and pretend to be his shift change. By that time, you'll have five minutes to get all you can out of Lulu before the guard realizes that I'm not his real shift change and start to get in contact with his boss." Brian explained.

The two women nodded. Letty and Mia headed down the hallway. Upon reaching room three-oh-nine, the guard stopped the two women.

"Hi, I came to check Miss Sayers' stats and condition." Letty responded. She showed the guard her coded ID card (courtesy of Han).

"And who are you?"

"I ran into Mrs. O'Connor, here, at the front desk. I overheard her asking for Miss Sayers' room. If she could just drop off the flowers and have a few words with her old friend, it'd really be appreciated." Letty spoke up.

The guard looked Mia up and down for a little while.

"Listen, honey, this is a Swarovski crystal vase. It weighs like a hundred pounds." Mia told him.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Go right in. But, Miss Sayers really needs her rest. Just don't get her all worked up."

"Not a problem. Thanks. You're a doll."

Mia and Letty opened the door to the hospital room and let it close behind them. Just as they suspected, Joss was sitting in a chair next to Lulu's bed. They both looked over at the door with shocked faces. Joss stood up and opened her mouth to yell for the guard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Letty said. They both walked closer to the bed.

"Not that it matters anyway. My fiance is your guard now." Mia smiled.

"You must think you're really brilliant, don't you?" Lulu rasped. It sounded as if she'd just awaken from a long sleep.

"Well, not to toot our own horns but-."

"Beep beep." Letty said, nonchalantly shrugging.

"I guess this means you all have figured it out. Not that it matters. Your husband is going to jail for assault." Joss replied. "Not that that's anything new."

"Enough of the sibling rivalry. What do you two want?" Lulu spat.

"We just wanted to know why you two thought that you could come after this family." Letty answered.

"Well, I couldn't very well be killed by some low-life street thugs, now could I?" Joss offered.

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked.

"Oh, please, as if you don't already know. DeLuca wanted Joss killed but she cut a deal with them. I'm her partner. I couldn't let her get murdered. So, she told him that she knew where Dominic Toretto was living. That definitely sparked DeLuca's interest. I came over here so that we could figure out a way to get into your lives. It took me long enough but you getting knocked up set my perfect plan in motion. We kept tabs on your pregnancy via Dr. Leal. She was a great help."

"How did you get her to cooperate?" Letty spoke up.

"Well, we just told her that we'd arrest her for obstruction if she didn't. Not to mention we needed someone to throw you off of our trail. That's why I told you that she had been questioning me about you and Dom. You had to believe it was her."

Mia turned to Letty. "You're right, Let, they _are _dumber than they look."

Joss' eyes squinted and her head tilted to the side. "Wait. If you two figured everything out on your own, why are you here?"

"Mom was right. I always _was _the smarter one." Letty said. She lifted her shirt to reveal the black wire that was taped to her upper torso.

"You bitch!" Joss said. Before they knew what was happening, Joss was across the room and on top of Letty.

"Brian!" Mia yelled as she pulled Joss off of her sister-in-law. Now, all three women were on the floor. Letty wrapped one hand around Joss' throat while she used the other to continously punch Joss in the face. Once she felt a sharp crack under her hand, she pulled back and Mia pulled her up. Joss's face was bloody and bruises were already starting to form. Letty knew she'd broken Joss's nose but no remorse could break through the anger and hurt she was feeling at that moment.

Brian and three police officers came bursting through the door. Dom and Leon followed suit, breaking up the fight.

A loud _BANG!_ was heard that reverberated off of the walls of the hospital room. Every thing seemed to move in slow motion before they all froze in place for what seemed like an eternity.

_Twenty-six hours later..._

Letty woke up, groggily and she groaned. Bright flourescent lights caused her to squeeze her eyes tightly as she blinked to allow them to adjust.

"She's awake!" Mia's voice exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Letty tried to move on her side only to be hit with sharp pain so great that she almost blacked out again.

"Don't try to move, Letty. You'll rip open the stitches." Dom's voice said. Letty turned only her head this time to see her husband at her side, holding her hand.

"What stitches? What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" He asked her.

"No. I just remember kicking my sister's ass." Letty smirked despite the situation.

"That's my girl." Leon's voice said.

"You were shot, Let. The bullet when through your shoulder and came straight back out. You were lucky as hell."

"Who shot me?"

"Lulu. Apparently, Joss had smuggled Lulu's service gun into the hospital for protection. She had it hidden under her pillow. When everything was going down, no one saw her holding it, until it was too late."

"That bitch. Where are they now?" Letty inquired.

"Joss is being processed into Lompoc as we speak. Lulu is being transferred from a holding cell to LA County jail hospital unit until her leg and arm are out of casts." Mia told her.

"All right. Come one, get me out of here. I've got to go make my daughter dinner." Letty replied.

"You're not going anywhere. At least, not for the next few hours. Don't worry. Jesse is bringing Ana in a little while. You need to get a little more rest and when you wake up, your release papers will be ready for you."

That was the last thing Letty heard before the morphine kicked in and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**Up Next: The Epilogue and Brian and Mia's long awaited wedding! Yay!**_


	61. Epilogue

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys! I was trying to prolong finishing this story for as long as possible because I honestly had so much fun writing this story. But, here is the long-awaited "Bria" wedding! Enjoy! **_

_Epilogue _

_8 months later_

_Lacey's Beach Mansion, Laguna Beach 1:25pm_

_"Shit!" Letty muttered as she caught her balance on the wall. A colorful toy of Ana's lit up and animatedly started a musical tune. Her three-inch, gold, strappy stilettos were torture on her feet but she agreed to them because it was Mia's day. Her short, flowy sea-foam green Maid of Honor's dress fell mid-thigh and gave a hint of her four-month baby bump. Letty made it safely to her destination. She walked into Mia's dressing room and closed the door behind her._

_"Mia, you are lucky I love you and Ana. Otherwise, I'd be in flip flops and all of her toys would be in the trash-." Letty stopped abruptly. _

_Mia stood in the middle in the middle of her room in her wedding gown. Her long, dark hair had been curled and half was twisted up like Belle from 'Beauty & the Beast' as the rest fell down her back. The white dress was sleeveless and started with a beaded corset. At her hips, it began flowing downwards, covering her feet and ending behind her in a foot-long train._

_"Mia, you look absolutely beautiful." Letty breathed. Tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't tell if they wre from her pregnancy hormones or because Mia truly looked like a princess. _

_"Thanks, Let."_

_Letty walked over to Mia and pinned up another curl that had escaped and then hugged her sister-in-law. _

_Never in a million years did they imagine they'd be where they were at that very moment. Letty had married Dom and now Mia was marrying her Prince Charming. It was almost surreal. Mia's wedding had been pushed back and post-poned for many different reasons and now it was finally happening. She was finally going to marry the man of her dreams. _

_Letty sniffled a little._

_"Oh, Letty, are you crying?"_

_"It's the hormones. If you tell anyone, I'll severely harm your person." Letty joked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Mia laughed and squeezed Letty again. _

_"Okay, Everything is perfect. We have five minutes before we start. Brian's at the altar with the pastor and Vince and Jesse and everyone's in their seats. Remember, I'll walk up with Ana and then Dom will walk you down the aisle. Okay?" Letty ran over the details once more._

_"Okay." Mia replied as Letty was exiting the room._

_Calling the space of land behind the Mansion they'd rented from Lacey, a 'backyard' was probably the understatement of the year. It was more like a goddamn golf course. Plush green, manicured grass expanded for a mile and was cut eventually cut off by a view of the Pacific Ocean. Two sides of chairs had been set up on either side of the aisle. Sixty-seven guests, give or take, had taken their seats and awaited the music that would cue the beginning of the most, long-awaited wedding. Brian, Vince and Jesse stood handsomely under the shade of a large, white gazebo in black tuxedos with seafoam green cumberbunds and kerchiefs. _

_Music sounded and the men looked towards the back of the aisle. Letty walked next to Ana who uncoordinately threw vibrant red rose petals onto the crisp, white material. There were sweet "aww" and "she's too precious" whispers coming from the audience and Letty beamed as they made their way to the front. She picked Ana up, gave her a discreet high-five, sat her on a chair in the front row next to Hector and then made her way to Mia's side of the altar. Letty winked at Brian to let him know that Mia was okay. _

_Mia was opposed to "Here Comes the Bride", so she opted for she and Brian's favorite jazz song began to play sweetly. When everyone turned to see the bride, walking down the aisle with her big brother on her arm, they stood up and turned towards, paying the respects due. Mia smiled when she saw her soon-to-be husband in the front. Her grip on Dom's arm loosened and she had to force herself not to run and jump on him._

_Before giving her away, Dom pulled his sister to him tightly and kissed her cheek. "If he breaks your heart, I'll break his neck." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled a little and nodded her head._

_"Good to know." She whispered back. Dom kissed her hand and held it as she walked up the two small steps that led to the gazebo._

_Twenty minutes later..._

_"You may now kiss your bride."_

_As Brian pulled Mia close and kissed her, the crowd erupted in claps and "oooo!" Letty gave Dom and knowing look and he grinned at her._

_Once they'd gone back down the aisle and to their respective rooms to ready themselves for some fun, the guests were shown inside three enormous sheer white tents where the reception would be held. White and sea-foam green decorations were hung elegantly throughout the reception area. Everyone found their nameplates on the tables and Hector took his seat at the DJ booth._

_"Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Brian O'Connor." Hector said into the microphone. Applause filled the huge space as Brian and Mia entered and sat at the BrideGroom table, followed by Letty, Dom, Leon, Vince, Jesse and Ana. Before long, the reception was in full swing. Mia and Brian shared their first dance where it was clear to see that the couple were ready to start their honeymoon!_

_In the half an hour between dancing and cake, Dom and Letty had disappeared to a room in the house to get busy. Still, they weren't missed, and when they returned, speeches and toasts were given. Laughter, more dancing, and happy tears filled the afternoon and well into the evening. Things died down around six p.m. when people started to say their goodbyes and give their well-wishes to the happy couple._

_Two days later..._

_"I wonder what Mia and Brian are doing in the Rome right now." Jesse asked. He was sitting on the floor of the Toretto house, playing blocks with Ana._

_Leisurely, Letty flipped another page in her car magazine. "Probably having sex." She was lying on the couch with her feet in Dom's lap._

_"That's disgusting." Dom said, rubbing her feet._

_"Still, I can't believe they're married. Hell, I can't even believe Dom and Letty are married." Vince added._

_"When it's right, it's right. Right, baby?" Letty said, not looking up from her magazine._

_"Right, dear." Dom agreed._

_"I can't take this. Letty, you've domesticated Dominic. Now, he's some 'yes, dear' husband." Leon joked, handing a stray block back to Jesse._

_"I haven't done anything except put it on him the way he likes it. Well, that and having another kid on the way helps." Letty replied. She still hadn't glanced up from her magazine._

_"Hey! My goddaughter is at a very impressionable age." Jesse yelped, placing his hands over Ana's ears._

_Letty chuckled and looked at Dom. He nodded his head to the stairs and she grinned. Putting her magazine down on the coffee table, Letty stood up and stretched. Her four-month pregnant belly only slightly visible through one of Dom's v-neck shirts._

_"Let's see what you three are saying in the next five years when you meet someone and get married." Letty said, walking up the steps._

_"I'll be saying the same thing I'm saying now." Leon yelled after her._

_Dom got up and headed up the steps after her. "You say that now, but marriage...it's amazing."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll see." Vince snorted._

_**Fin**_

A/N: I've a surprise for you guys! I thought I was done with this series but ... I'm not! I'm going to do ONE MORE STORY that finishes up this storyline. And I just decided it RIGHT NOW as I was writing the last few lines of this one. It's going to be set three-five years in the future and Leon's gonna be eating his words. Lol! Thanks SO much for sticking with this story and I'll definitely be posting up the start of the new one within the next week or so. Also, go check out my "Star-Crossed Lovers" Series. It'll make you melt. (: Peace and Blessings. -ChinaTeaSunflowers (formerly LettyToretto)


End file.
